Fly with me
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Adolescencia, hormonas revolucionarias, un reencuentro, dos parejas sin rumbo fijo y un beso robado. Astrid está a punto de conocer a un Hipo totalmente diferente ante unos nuevos ojos azules como el océano ¿Estará preparada para el campo de batalla?
1. Capítulo piloto

**Capítulo 1**

Observé como un pequeño terror terrible, con unas brillantes escamas esmeraldas, se acercaba a mi ventana. Antes de que se posara en el alfeizar, pude ver que traía algo amarrado a una de sus patas traseras.

Correo.

No podía evitar estar sorprendida. Apenas estaba despuntando el sol en aquella mañana clara y fría. Cogí la nota rápidamente y la leí con avidez.

_Siento mucho las molestias que esto pueda causarte, pero no he tenido otra alternativa. Me es imposible acudir a la sesión de entrenamiento de hoy ¿Puedes impartir la lección de defensa personal de la cual ya habíamos hablado? Lo dejo en tus manos._

**_Hipo_**

Involuntariamente, fruncí fuertemente el ceño al terminar de leer. Hipo no era de los que incumplía las promesas ni cambiaba de planes de un momento a otro sin tener en cuenta las ocupaciones de los demás, así que tenía que estar pasando algo grave. Pero no lo había escrito en la nota, lo que quería decir que le pasaba algo que no quería que yo supiera. Eso me molestó aún más. ¿Para qué me escribe si luego no me daba razones? Para eso que se lo hubiera comunicado a Patapez.

Miré nuevamente la carta, esperando encontrar algo que se me hubiera pasado por alto, pero no, solo me encontré con la caligrafía rápida y pulcra de Hipo.

Observé al pequeño dragón, que me observaba como si esperara algo. Con un suspiro de resignación me dirigí a la cocina en busca de una pieza de pescado. Caminé sigilosamente, puesto que mis padres aún seguían durmiendo. Cogí lo primero que encontré en la cesta, que resultó ser una perca. Al volver, me encontré al pequeño en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado., esperando pacientemente. Yo no podía entender como se las apañaba Hipo para educarlos y lograr esos resultados en tan poco tiempo. Una sonrisa bailó rápidamente en mis labios. Le di el pez, el cual devoró ansiosamente, y, ahí permaneció, esperando.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres otro? —le pregunté enarcando una ceja.

El dragón se quedó mirando fijamente la nota que aún conservaba en mi mano, y que le había traído a mi casa, y luego me miró a mí.

—¿Qué esperas? ¿Una contestación?

El terror terrible me miró de tal manera que parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a decirme que sí. No pude evitar reír ante la situación. ¡Oh, por Thor! Si Hipo creía que se iba a librar de mí tan fácilmente después de ver esto y encima no contarme lo que estaba tramando la llevaba muy difícil.

Escribí un escueto "_Lo pensaré"_ en el reverso del papel, lo enrollé y se lo até en la pata al dragón, el cual no tardó en alzar el vuelo para dirigirse a la casa del alocado vikingo. ¿Estaba en casa? Observé con atención el cielo, estaba claro, sin ninguna nube, y aún conservaba algunos tonos moráceos propios del amanecer. Aún quedaban varias horas para el entrenamiento...

Salí de mi habitación, bajé rápidamente las escaleras, tratando de causar el menor ruido posible, y me encaminé hacia mi adorable y poderosa Nadder, Tormenta, la cuál se levantó rápidamente al verme salir.

—¡Buenos días Tormenta! ¿Quieres ir conmigo a darle dolores de cabeza a Hipo? - La saludé mientras cogía sus instrumentos y la ensillaba.

La Nadder estiró las alas, como un gesto de asentimiento, y en breves instantes estuvimos sobrevolando la aldea. No tardamos apenas dos minutos en llegar al hogar del castaño. Antes de tocar tierra, ya había saltado del lomo de Tormenta y me dirigí a la puerta. La toqué insistentemente, aunque tardaron varios minutos en abrir.

Observé sorprendida a Hipo, que apareció ante mí pálido y ojeroso. Sus ojos verde bosque habían perdido su particular fuerza curiosa. Los tenía enrojecidos y llorosos, como si tuviera una espesa capa de agua en ellos. Pude ver un par de lágrimas corriendo por su mejilla izquierda. Él temblaba como una hoja, pese a tener una densa manta sobre los hombros.

Cualquier malestar por su escueta y ambigua carta se esfumó al instante. Hipo estaba enfermo. Muy enfermo.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, antes de que pudiera asimilar la idea de que era Astrid la que estaba frente a mí, la vikinga me empujó hasta el interior de mi casa, cerrando la puerta tras ella, evitando así las corrientes de aire. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Los cambios bruscos de temperatura e iluminación no ayudaban.

La figura de Astrid comenzó a distorsionarse. Veía sus labios moverse, pero no podía escuchar lo que decía. Los ojos se me cerraban involuntariamente. De pronto,las sombras se apoderaron de todo.

* * *

Cuando me desperté estaba en mi cama, prácticamente enterrado entre todas las mantas que podía haber en la casa. Sentía la cabeza embotada y los sentidos torpes, como si mi cerebro procesara toda la información con retraso. Cerré los ojos inspirando y espirando con suavidad. Cuando me calmé y me acostumbré a la potente luz que se filtraba a través de mis párpados, volví a abrir los ojos.

Observé con atención a mi alrededor. Salvo la asfixiante montaña de mantas que me arropaban y, también hay que decirlo, que no recordaba haber puesto, todo parecía bastante normal.

Hice un amago de levantarme, pero, cuando me moví, algo húmedo y resbaladizo se deslizó por mi cara, tapándome el ojo izquierdo. Vale, otra cosa que no recordaba.

Al momento de quitarme el trapo tibio de encima, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Astrid cargada con un balde lleno de agua con nieve.

—Buenos días dormilón —me saludó mientras se sentaba en el borde de mi cama, colocaba el balde sobre sus piernas y cogía el trapo de entre mis dedos para sumergirlo en el agua fría.

Yo no podía entender nada ¿Qué hacía Astrid en mi casa? De repente, recordé, como un fogonazo, la imagen de Astrid frente a mi puerta, bañada con las primeras luces del día ¿No había sido un sueño?

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le pregunté trémulo.

Antes de decir nada, me obligó a recostarme de nuevo y me puso el paño helado en la frente.

—Eso me gustaría saber a mí —exclamó ella. —Recibí una rara nota tuya nada más levantarme así que vine a buscarte para saber qué pasaba y, cuando te veo, estás medio muerto. Les he enviado un correo dragonil al resto de miembros y he cancelado el entrenamiento.

—¿Y eso por qué?—pregunté confundido.

—¿Cómo que por qué? —me cuestionó ella a su vez, enarcando una ceja.—Porque no te podía dejar solo —contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Me has estado cuidando? —pregunté mientras la observaba, evidentemente sorprendido.

Ella simplemente asintió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Pero, en mi mente, eso no era para nada normal. Quizás era una secuela de todos los años que había pasado solo, pero para mí lo más normal habría sido que fuera a buscar a Bocón o a Patapez, dejarles a ellos el problema e irse. Sabía muy bien que Astrid era una buena persona, no solo ahora, sino desde siempre. Podía recordar un sin número de ocasiones en las que me había salvado de las trampas y bromas de Mocoso y los gemelos retándolos o haciendo pequeñas triquiñuelas en venganza. Aún así, la distancia siempre había sido la actitud de todos en la aldea durante toda mi vida. Supongo que hay hábitos difíciles de perder.

—¿Me vas a explicar que ha pasado? —cuestionó con calma, pese a que pude percibir un deje de preocupación en ella.

—Pues, en realidad te vas a reír...Estaba volando con Desdentao cerca de los glaciares y decidimos hacer un par de maniobras nuevas sobre la marcha. Entre una pirueta y otra, la correa de seguridad se rompió y salí disparado al agua. Menos mal que no choqué contra uno de esos enormes y gigantes pedazos de hielo flotantes...—bromeé nerviosamente.—Bueno, aún así el impacto contra el mar helado fue bastante fuerte debido a la altura desde la que caí, así que me quedé sin aire.

«Fue tal la agitación del momento que no puedo recordar muy claramente lo que sucedió. No sé como se las apaño Desdentao para sacarme del agua, pero lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar sobre su lomo, controlando el ala de forma automática y con volver a casa como única cosa en mente.

«Cuando por fin llegué, mi padre me vio llegar empapado y tembloroso. Me mandó a la cama nada más atravesar la puerta.

—Bueno, eso explica porqué estás así, pero nos lleva a otro punto, ¿y Estoico?—inquirió ella.

Podía ver como estaba reprimiendo su furia vikinga con todas sus fuerzas porque llamar estúpido mientras le das un fuerte golpe a un enfermo no es la mejor opción.

—Al parecer hay un problema con la tala en la zona norte de la isla, por lo que salió hoy a arreglarlo y estará fuera todo el día.

—¿Y te dejó solo estando así?

—No exactamente —comencé a decir, tratando de ser honesto. Si me había estado cuidando, es lo menos que le debía.—Digamos que, cuando me vio esta mañana la cosa no fue tan pacífica. Afirmó, por activa y por pasiva, que no podía dejarme solo en este estado, pero yo insistí en que tampoco podía dejar de lado sus obligaciones como el jefe. Después de darme mucha guerra, conseguí convencerle de que os contactaría a ustedes para pediros ayuda. Me hizo escribir una nota delante suyo y enseñársela antes de enviártela, pero aproveché un despiste suyo para escribir otra, la que sí te ha llegado.

—¡Deberías haberle hecho caso a Estoico desde el principio!—acusó mientras podía ver como controlaba con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de darme un puñetazo por puro milagro.

—No quería preocupar a nadie, aunque al final he acabado haciéndolo, lo siento —me disculpé en un murmullo, hundiendo la mirada en mis manos entrelazadas sobre mi regazo.

Al ver la enferma y entristecida cada de Hipo, algo dentro de mí se derritió. Ahí estaba, la dulce inocencia de Hipo dejándome totalmente atontada. Suspiré, resignada, al rendirme a la derrota.

—Sí, eres un idiota—afirmé severamente, mientras cambiaba el paño caliente de su frente, lo enfriaba en la fuente y se lo volvía a colocar.—Pero, al parecer, no tanto como creía. Al menos te has tomado las medicinas.

Hipo me sonrió agradecido. Era una de esas sonrisas angelicales que le hacía brillar los ojos. Y yo las odiaba. Mentira, las adoraba. Lo que odiaba eran las sensaciones atronadoras que inundaban mi cuerpo cuando las veía. No eran propias de la vikinga más fuerte, ruda y valiente de todo Mema. Y no digo esto porque los vikingos no nos enamoremos o algo así, es solo que no solemos ser tiernos ni entrañables. Pero con Hipo... Al ver esas sonrisas, el férreo autocontrol que me marcaba para no abrazarle y esconder mi rostro en su cuello, disfrutando de su aroma mientras sonreía como una idiota, se debilitaba enormemente.

—Una pregunta, ¿sólo ocurrió eso?—pregunté dudosa, sin poder quitar de mi mente la imagen de Hipo nada más llegar a su casa, tembloroso y con su rostro pecoso enrojecido por las lágrimas.

—Sí, no pasó nada más, en serio—contestó él, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿por qué llorabas? En los quince años que te conozco puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que te he visto llorar.

—¡Oh! Bueno, cuando me enfermo soy de lágrima fácil, ¿sabes? Casi siempre lloro sin razón, o al menos yo no la comprendo—dijo riendo, aunque había algo en su expresión que no me convencía del todo.

—Hipo, es posible... —empecé a decir, aunque de repente me asustó un poco hacer la pregunta.—¿Te sentías solo?

—No, ¿por qué iba a pasar eso? Desdentao estaba conmigo, aunque ahora mismo esté fuera jugueteando ¿Por qué lo está, no?

Justo al acabar su pregunta pudimos escuchar unos fuertes gruñidos amistosos, que rápidamente reconocimos como de Desdentao y Tormenta. No pudimos evitar reír ante su sentido de la oportunidad.

—Bueno, quizás solo me pasa a mí, pero cuando me pongo enferma, es mucho más fácil que los malos recuerdos me atormenten—añadí, tratando de sonsacarle la verdad que sabía que me estaba escondiendo por la cristalina franqueza de sus ojos esmeraldas.

—Es posible que mi mente haya divagado un poco por zonas un tanto tormentosas, pero la mayoría eran pesadillas, así que está bien—terminó diciendo, exhalando un fuerte suspiro.

—Hipo—lo llamé a la vez que dejaba el balde de agua en el suelo y tomaba sus manos entre las mías.

Me miró sorprendido ante el repentino contacto, pero se quedó callado esperando que continuara.

—Sé que, toda la aldea, incluida yo, pertenecemos a esas pesadillas, pero nunca jamás te dejaremos solo. Te lo prometo. Puedes confiar en mí.

—Lo sé—dijo él, simplemente.

La voz le salió un tanto temblorosa y se mordió el labio inferior al instante, intentando evitar las gotas saladas que acabaron deslizándose por sus mejillas. Fueron apenas un par de lágrimas, porque cerró los ojos inspirando hondo y empezó a deshacerse de las que habían humedecido su mejilla izquierda. Yo, cruzando el límite una vez más, empecé a secar las de su otra mejilla. Me miró mientras ambos nos deshicimos de los restos de las lágrimas, pero no dijo nada hasta que aparté la mano.

—Ya te lo decía, lágrima fácil—rió con una fresca alegría a la que no tardé en unirme.

Se formó un cómodo silencio entre nosotros y nos miramos a los ojos. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada, el fuerte sonido de alguien tocando la puerta nos sobresaltó. No tuvimos tiempo siquiera de preguntarnos quién había sido, porque aparecieron Chusco y Brusca, volando sobre Vómito y Eructo, a través de la ventana.

—Vaya nidito de amor os tenéis aquí montado, ¿eh, tortolitos? —dijeron a coro los gemelos.

El fin de la tranquilidad.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Hipo POV**

Astrid y yo nos alejamos todo lo posible en un instante. No sabía cómo estaba ella, pero yo no podía estar más ruborizado. Escuchamos voces en el piso inferior, un portazo y los pasos de dos personas corriendo. Rápidamente abrieron la puerta de la habitación. Eran Mocoso y Patapez, aunque no pudieron hacer acto de presencia ni decir nada, puesto que Desdentao los aplastó para correr hasta mi cama y abalanzarse sobre mí, llenándome en un momento de sus babas.

—¡Desdentao! Tranquilo, chico, ¿qué te pasa? —cuestioné, o al menos lo intenté, entre lametón y lametón.

Al final, estoy seguro de que tenía hasta el cabello bañado en babas de dragón.

—Probablemente es culpa mía. Lo mandé a comer su ración de pescado fuera, con Tormenta, pese a que él no quería separarse ni un centímetro de ti—comentó Astrid, que comenzó a acariciar suavemente el lomo del dragón.

—Así que estabas preocupado, ¿eh, campeón? —pregunté, acariciándole a su vez bajo el mentón.

Hice el amago de levantarme y Desdentao retrocedió para dejarme mi espacio.

—Estoy bien campeón, ¿ves? Ya estoy mejor

Pero el "mejor" se me entrecortó por una molesta tos. Al momento, sentí dos leves presiones en el pecho que me obligaron a recostarme. Eran la nívea mano de Astrid y la musculosa pata de Desdentao.

—Hasta Desdentao sabe que no estás bien. No te hagas el fuerte—dijo Astrid entrecerrando los ojos, retándome a llevarle la contraria.

Justo en ese momento, Patapez y Mocosos recobraron el aliento y lograron enderezarse.

—Bueno, dejémonos de historias y centrémonos en lo realmente importante—comentó Mocoso, frotándose las manos, ganándose las miradas envenenadas de Astrid y Patapez.

—¿Qué ocurre para que hayáis venido todos?—indagué, tratando de reincorporarme nuevamente, esta vez recibiendo la ayuda de Astrid como apoyo.

—¿Conocéis una bandera roja, con una bestia y una planta? —interrogó Mocoso.

—¿Una bestia y una planta? —repitió Astrid, dudosa.

—Eso es lo que cree Patapez que es, pero nosotros somos más partícipes de una fiera bañada en sangre, devorando a un enemigo incauto —sugirió Chusco, sonriendo siniestramente a su hermana.

—Toma, es algo parecido a esto—dijo Patapez, tendiéndome un papel con un dibujo plasmado en él.

Patapez no era precisamente un dibujante nato, pero lo hacía lo suficientemente bien para que el resultado fuera claro y conciso.

—¡Oh, por Thor!—exclamé al comprender el dibujo, justo antes de romper a reír, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

—Oye, ya sé que no soy ningún portento dibujando, pero tampoco es para que te rías —recriminó, cruzándose de brazos.

—No, no, no es eso—conseguí decir entre risas—. Tenías razón. Se trata de una bestia y una flor. Más concretamente, un león y una rosa.

Pude ver como los gemelos refunfuñaban y le lanzaban algo plateado a Mocoso, pero lo guardó antes de que pudiera verlo con claridad.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? —pregunté con curiosidad, ignorando el molesto dolor de mi garganta.

Aunque Astrid no lo hizo y me tendió una jarra con una infusión tibia, de plantas medicinales y miel, que estaba junto a mi cama. La miré agradecido.

—De un barco que se aproxima a Mema. Ondean la bandera blanca, pero como no sabíamos quieres eran y Estoico no está... —respondió Patapez, jugueteando con sus manos como hacía siempre que los nervios y las dudas se entremezclaban en su cabeza.

—¿Estás de broma? ¿Un barco? —demandé, volviendo a reír como un idiota.

—Vale ya, ¿qué es tan gracioso? - Preguntó Astrid, colocando sus brazos en jarras.

No me hacía falta tener la capacidad de leer las mentes para saber qué estaba pasando en ese momento por su rubia cabeza. Temía que la fiebre o alguna hierba medicinal en mal estado me hubieran frito el cerebro.

—Una pregunta, ¿hay algo que me sucediera todos los años?

—¿Tropezarte con tus propios pies? —respondió Mocoso a modo de burlesca pregunta.

—¿Destrozar media aldea? —contestó Chusco, siguiendo la línea de Mocoso.

—Eso no pasaba todos los años, sino todos los días. Haz la pregunta bien —recriminó Brusca con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ja, ja, muy graciosos.

— ¿Algo que te pasara todos los años? —indagó Astrid, aunque daba la impresión de que se lo cuestionaba más bien a sí misma. Estaba haciendo ese gesto de mantener el dedo índice en su barbilla, el que hacía inconscientemente cuando pensaba seriamente sobre algo —. Puede ser... ¿Cuándo te ibas de viaje?

—Exacto —respondí con una sonrisa —.Esta bandera no es de ninguna aldea. Es de los chicos que viven en la isla de Kahr, a un par de días de aquí. Nos la inventamos en uno de los tantos veranos que pasé allí.

Después de decir eso, comencé a quitarme las mantas de encima y saqué las piernas de la cama.

—¡Ey, ey, ey! ¿A dónde crees que vas? —interrogó Astrid, poniéndose frente a mí para cortarme el paso.

—A saludarles, por supuesto. No sé que hacen esos idiotas aquí, pero lo voy a descubrir.

—Tú estás enfermo. Los recibiremos nosotros y los traeremos aquí.

—¡Oh, vamos Astrid! Ahora mismo estoy demasiado emocionado y alterado como para quedarme en cama.

—Sí, eso es ahora, pero luego estarás doblemente peor—inquirió ella, sin querer dar el brazo a torcer.

El resto observaba en silencio, como si nuestra conversación se tratara de algún tipo de partido o concurso.

—Iré a lomos de Desdentao todo el camino. Me abrigaré y llevaré esa infusión medicinal en la cantimplora, ¿vale?—sugerí suavemente, tratando de apaciguar su enojo.

No sé que pasaba en esos momentos por la mente de Astrid, pero su mirada se nubló, como le suele pasar a la gente cuando se aturde, y tuvo que pestañear varias veces para volver en sí.

—¡Aj! Maldita sea, está bien ¿Cuánto queda para que el barco llegue a puerto Patapez? —cedió Astrid después de un suspiro profundo.

—No creo que más de media hora.

—Nos da tiempo, supongo ¿Puedes ayudarle a quitarse del pelo toda esa baba húmeda y a cambiarse la ropa sudada por una muda limpia? Mientras, yo iré a preparar la infusión.

—No sé por qué no lo ayudas a cambiarse tú, si ya os comportáis como un matrimonio—insinuó Chusco con una sonrisa socarrona.

Ante el comentario, se ganó un fuerte golpe de la rubia vikinga, el cuál lo dejó estampado en el piso. Yo, en cambio, terminé con un estúpido sonrojo en la cara que no tenía nada que ver con la fiebre.

* * *

**Astrid POV**

Observé como el barco atracaba en el puerto de forma ausente. No podía parar de recordar la expresión de Hipo cuando había insistido en ir a darles la bienvenida a Mema personalmente a sus amigos de Kahr ¡Dos veces! Dos eran las que había logrado dejarme totalmente fuera de mí en un mismo día, guerreando fieramente con mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre él en ese mismo instante y robarle un beso. Cada vez que me miraba con esos puros y cristalinos ojos verdes, mi corazón redoblaba su ritmo, pero cuando me observaba de esa forma tan tierna y suave... No solo mi corazón, sino todo mi cuerpo enloquecía. Podía sentir el fuerte latido incluso en las puntas de los dedos.  
Puede que se debiera a que nadie más me había mirado así en mi vida. Siempre he sido la fuerte y dura Astrid. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de mí, la cual trataba de acallar con todas mis fuerzas, no paraba de decir que esa no era la razón. Al menos, no la principal. Era, simplemente, por ser Hipo.

Hipo. Lo miré de soslayo lo más disimuladamente que pude. Se encontraba junto a mí y, como había dicho, no se había movido de la fuerte espalda del furia nocturna, esperando pacientemente la llegada del barco. No obstante, eso cambió cuando escuchamos una potente y preciosa voz femenina riendo.

—¡Hipo!

El llamado provenía de una muchacha de piel blanquecina, ojos almendrados azul marino, con un liso y larguísimo cabello. Era de un rubio tan pálido que a la luz del sol brillaba como la plata.  
Se alongó por la borda, moviendo efusivamente los brazos, saludándole. Permaneció allí porque aún no habían colocado la rampa, así que siguió llamándole mientras una radiante sonrisa se extendía por sus labios rosáceos. Sin embargo, Hipo no hizo lo mismo. El castaño saltó de la silla de montar y salió corriendo en dirección al barco sin darnos oportunidad alguna de detenerle. Cuando llegó, miro hacia el cielo buscando la mirada de la desconocida y sonrió al extender los brazos en su dirección.

Por la exclamación de miedo y asombro que salió de la boca de todas las personas presentes en el puerto, parando en seco cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo, no fui la única que no pudo procesar lo suficientemente rápido lo que estaba pasando. La chica saltó, sin importarle al parecer los tres metros que había entre el barco y el suelo, en dirección a los brazos de Hipo. Contuve el aliento y fue como si el tiempo refrenara su curso. La ojiazul cayó justo entre los brazos del joven vikingo, el cual acabó con las manos en sus muslos, sujetándola firmemente, mientras ella mantenía las suyas en sus hombros. En ningún momento rompieron el contacto visual.

—¡Hipo! —exclamó ella, entrelazando los dedos tras el cuello del muchacho y estrechando el abrazo.

Con el impulso, lo hizo tambalear, haciendo que cayera de espaldas, llevándosela con él. Después de un par de gemidos de dolor, rompieron a reír, inundando con sus risas todo el puerto.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Hipo POV**

Reímos allí, en el suelo del puerto, hasta que nos quedamos sin aire.

—Buenos días, Hipo—saludó con una enorme sonrisa, cómo si cosas como esas sucedieran todos los días.

Estuve a punto de responderle, cuando escuché un carraspeo a nuestras espaldas. Todo el puerto nos observaba, paralizado. Nos habíamos quedado tan inmersos en nuestra pequeña burbuja que no habíamos sido conscientes de que estábamos rodeados de gente. El sonido provenía de Astrid que, al igual que el resto de la pandilla, se había acercado a nosotros. Hice el amago de levantarme, ayudando a la pequeña saltarina a enderezarse en el proceso. Una vez nos sacudimos la suciedad del suelo del puerto que se había impregnado en nuestra ropa, nos acercamos al grupo.

—¡Vaya recibimiento! ¿Hacéis estas cosas cada vez que os veis?—preguntó Chusco antes de que alguno de nosotros tuviera tiempo de hablar.

—Hemos cometido tantas locuras cada vez que Hipo venía a Kahr...—contestó ella aire dubitativo, totalmente natural.

—Chicos, os presento a Dana Asgerdur, hija del jefe de Kahr, Ulf Asgerdur, más conocido como Ulf El Viajero—la presenté haciendo un gesto con la mano entre ellos y ella—. Y ellos son...

—Espera, espera, espera—interrumpió rápidamente—. A ver si lo adivino. Tú debes de ser Chusco Thorston, y tú su hermana gemela Brusca.

Los fue señalando según los nombraba. Fruncía el ceño tratando de recordar correctamente los nombres. Seguramente no quería meter la pata y errar con algo como eso en el primer encuentro.

—Ustedes dos debéis ser Patapez Ingerman y Patán Mocoso—añadió, antes de colocarse frente a Astrid—. Y tú debes ser la famosa Astrid Hofferson.

Era bastante curiosa la escena. Los cinco observaban sorprendidos a Dana, mientras ella permanecía con una sonrisa alegre e imperturbable en los labios.

Supongo que no solo la personalidad chispeante de la joven los asombraba, sino también su apariencia. Físicamente, Dana no era el tipo de chica que acostumbraba verse en Mema. Era pequeña para su edad, se cabeza alcanzaba mi hombro de milagro, y además tenía la delgadez de una hoja. Destacaban especialmente sus enormes y cristalinos ojos azul marino y el larguísimo cabello rubio platino, flotando suelto por su espalda. Podía ver como, pese a que era liso, las puntas se le seguían ondulando como cuando era pequeña. Su voz era una cadencia muy suave y melódica.

Vestía pulcramente, como siempre. Una cinta blanca se entrelazaba con una trenza que recogía parte de su cabello como una diadema. Llevaba una suave capa blanca anudada en su cuello con un lazo beigeque prácticamente le llegaba hasta los tobillos, dejando entrever únicamente unas relucientes botas de cuero marrón. Obviando el hecho del perfecto vestuario de princesa, probablemente Dana tenía muchas más similitudes físicas conmigo que con el resto de la isla vikinga.

—¿Famosa?—inquirió Astrid, confundida.

—¿Cómo es que nos conoces a todos? —preguntó Brusca, acercándose a Dana.

—¡Oh! Bueno, es una larga historia que, si estáis dispuestos, os contaré más tarde, pero básicamente Hipo me habló de todos ustedes.

—Estaríamos encantados de escuchar cualquiera de vuestras anécdotas—comentó Patán en voz baja, mirando el barco, sin atreverse a hablarle a Dana cara a cara.

Crucé miradas con Astrid, extrañado, y pude ver como ella tenía la misma expresión que yo ¿Patán Mocoso estaba actuando con timidez? ¿Frente a una chica? Jamás había imaginado que un día así llegaría.

—¡Hipo! ¡Por Odín! Realmente perdiste la pierna en ese combate—exclamó Dana repentinamente, percatándose por primera vez de mi pie protético.

—¿Creías que te engañaba? —interrogé, cruzándome de brazos.

—No, pero era un poco difícil de creer. En realidad, todo esto resultaba un poco utópico, teniendo en cuenta por qué era conocida isla Mema—defendió, encongiéndose de hombros—¿Puedo? —preguntó, señalando la prótesis.

—Sí, ya, la isla donde los más fieros guerreros crecen como setas—contesté con sorna a la par que levantaba la pierna para que pudiera ver el implante con más claridad.

—Pues debe ser verdad, porque siempre creí que tú eras el vikingo más sensible que conocía. Ahora resulta que eres el primer jinete de dragones y que fuiste capaz de destruir a la Muerte Roja.

—Sí, bueno, no podría haberlo hecho solo—contesté, lanzando una mirada a nuestro alrededor.

—Hablando de eso, ¿no crees que todavía falta que me presentes a alguien más?—cuestionó Dana, alzando las cejas elocuentemente.

—¡Oh, sí! —clamé, colocando una mano en su cintura para guiarla—. Acompáñame.

Los chicos se apartaron de nuestro camino, de manera que pudimos ver a Desdentao esperándonos sentado sobre sus patas traseras. Miré de soslayo a Dana mientras avanzábamos con tranquilidad. Su reacción no me sorprendió. No tenía temor ni miedo. Simplemente tenía curiosidad. Le hice una indicación a Desdentao para que permaneciera quieto mientras nos acercábamos. Una vez estuvimos a un par de pasos del furia nocturna, acaricié con suavidad su frente durante unos instantes, antes de hacerme a un lado para que ella se aproximara. Pude apreciar como los demás estudiaban la escena con interés, esperando saber que reacción iba a tener una chica tan pequeña frente a un dragón.

Dana extendió la mano, con cuidado. Pude ver cómo le temblaba un poco, pero sus ojos brillaban de la emoción, así que siguió adelante. Cuando tocó su frente y lo acarició soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en los pulmones de un tirón.

—Tú debes de ser Desdentao, ¿no?—le saludó, al momento de separarse de él—. Hipo me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Desdentao me estudió con los ojos entrecerrados para luego mirar a Dana.

—¿Qué? Ya sé que no te había hablado de ella, pero simplemente no surgió—alegué, ante lo que gané un empujón ligero de su parte y que se volviera, evitando cualquier contacto visual conmigo—. Vamos campeón, ¿no te irás a enfadar por una nimiedad así? Ten en cuenta que a ella le he hablado maravillas de ti—Como respuesta, Desdentao se volvió de repente y sopló sobre mi frente, alborotando todo mi cabello.

Iba a decir algo, una queja ante su repentino ataque de aliento de dragón, pero de repente sentí como mi equilibrio se insetabilizaba, haciéndome olvidar totalmente lo que tenía en mente. Antes de darme cuenta ya tenía a Desdentao haciendo de apoyo por un lado y a Astrid por el otro.

—Bueno, creo que el comité de bienvenida debe disolverse. Es hora de almorzar y de que tú regreses a casa a descansar —dictaminó Astrid, mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en la silla de montar.

—Hipo, ¿es posible que estés enfermo? Tenía la esperanza de que estuvieras así de sonrojado por la emoción...—comentó Dana con pesar.

—No es nada serio, simplemente un resfriado. Pronto se me pasará.

—¿Y tu padre te ha dejado venir hasta aquí a recibirme estando así? —cuestionó, enarcando una ceja.

—No—negó Astrid con rudeza—. Hipo es tan inteligente que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que engañar a su padre para que fuera a hacer su trabajo de jefe mientras él se quedaba solo—informó con sarcasmo.

—¡Hipo! Eso es una completa irresponsabilidad.

—¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! Astrid ya me lo dijo antes, no te enfades conmigo tú también. Lo prometo, he captado el mensaje.

Astrid suspiró profundamente, mientras Dana me observaba fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Como siguiera enfermo mucho tiempo, esas dos iban a matarme. Solo podía esperar que los dioses se apiadaran de mí.

—Astrid, ya que tú hablaste con él, ¿es posible que lo estés cuidando? —preguntó Dana con curiosidad.

—Vaya si lo estaba cuidando. Si tenían un nidito de amor de lo más romántico montado en su habitación —respondió Chusco con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, ganándose el segundo golpe marca Hofferson del día.

—Entonces, ¿te importaría seguir haciéndolo el día de hoy? Tenía pensado quedarme en su casa durante mi estancia aquí, pero después de tan extenuante viaje no creo poder cuidarle apropiadamente. Si hacemos eso seguro que este vikingo tan loco mañana estará muchísimo mejor —explicó con voz alegre—. Al menos lo suficiente como para llevarme con ustedes de turismo por Mema—organizó sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa.

—Sí, por supuesto—aseguró Astrid, pestañeando varias veces, confusa, debido a la efusividad de Dana.

Dana me lanzó una mirada llena de significado ante lo que acababa de organizar. Casi podía escuchar los engranajes funcionar a toda velocidad en esa pequeña cabecita rubia.

—Estupendo—dijo Dana antes de tomar del brazo a Astrid—. Entonces, es momento de conocer el hogar de Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III.

* * *

**Astrid POV**

¿Cansada? Era mucho más fácil que Hipo diera un discurso para toda la aldea antes de lograr agotar las energías de Dana. Nada más llegar, mientras yo acompañaba a Hipo a su habitación, ella había explorado toda la casa. Una vez se encontró con nosotros, analizó hasta el más escondido y remoto de los dibujos que Hipo tenía desperdigados por su cuarto, tanto en su escritorio como los que adornaban algunas de sus paredes. Según ella continuaba con su inspección, yo obligué a Hipo a tomar su medicina y a recostarse. Al final, mientras yo humedecía un trapo limpio en una fuente llena de agua con nieve, por fin, Dana se sentó en la cama de Hipo, frente a mí, en el otro extremo.

—¿Has terminado el análisis?—preguntó Hipo con una sonrisa divertida.

—Sí, creo que ya tengo un esquema más o menos claro de cómo es tu casa.

—¿Más o menos claro? ¡Si no has dejado una esquina sin mirar!—farfulló, soltando un bufido.

En respuesta, Dana tomó el paño que aún permanecía entre mis manos y se lo estampó en la frente al joven vikingo.

—¡Oye! —comenzó a protestar Hipo.

—No seas quejica—le cortó Dana, sin inmutarse—. Bueno Astrid, ¿qué le pasó exactamente a este cabeza de chorlito? ¿Cómo es eso de que engañó a su padre?

Le relaté lo sucedido. Desde el terror terrible en mi ventana hasta la abrupta intrusión de los gemelos. Eso sí, guardándome para mí los detalles más, podría decirse, comprometedores. Cuando terminé de contarle lo sucedido nos dimos cuenta de que Hipo se había quedado completamente dormido.

—Le sigue dando palo comprometer a los demás por su causa, ¿eh? —cuestionó, antes de soltar un suspiro. No respondí, porque parecía más bien una pregunta retórica—. Astrid, ¿qué te parece si me cuentas algo de ti?

—¿Algo de mí? Antes tendría que saber que conoces de mí—contesté, recordando lo que había dicho en el muelle.

—Todo está relacionado con cómo conocí a Hipo.- Dijo, sabiendo por qué caminos había ido mi comentario—. Es una historia un poco larga, ¿segura de que quieres que continúe?

Asentí, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de que en mi expresión no fuera visible la intensa intriga que me invadía. Entre ellos dos no existía una amistad normal. En apenas unas horas había conocido una parte de Hipo que era nueva para mí, más fresca y natural. Ellos mantenían una cercanía física y emocional cuya magnitud desconocía. Una muestra clara era que Dana parecía conocer cada uno de los secretos de isla Mema, pero nadie, siquiera Desdentao, había oído hablar de ella jamás. Por lo menos no desde los labios del joven.

Me obligué a mí misma a ser realista. Mientras que mi amistad con Hipo era reciente, la de ellos ya contaba con años repletos de historias. No podía evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago ante esa realidad.

—Nací con una salud muy delicada. Pasaba los días encerrada en casa, en cama.

«Un día, aprovechando que mi padre no estaba, mi madre trajo a casa a un mercader que hablaba maravillas de una isla, no muy lejana de Kahr, llena de fieros vikingos capaces de luchar contra cientos de dragones durante generaciones y permanecer vivos. Se trataba de Johan Trueque, creo que lo conoces. Ante tal misteriosa tierra, tan diferente de la nuestra, no pude evitar sentirme maravillada. Los vikingos de los historias de Johan eran fuertes, valerosos, y podían resistir contra viento y marea sin rendirse.

«Entonces, en un impulso, escribí una carta en la que decía mi nombre, quién era, y trataba de describirme lo más acertadamente posible. Tenía cinco años, así que no fue muy larga. La introduje en una botella y le pedí a Johan que la llevara consigo. En el momento en que alguien le preguntara por la botella él debía decir: _"Esta carta la escribió una niña muy lejos de aquí, ¿qué crees que sintió cuando me la entregó?"_ Si daba la respuesta correcta, la botella con el mensaje sería suya. Muchas personas la vieron, pero nadie contestó correctamente. Hasta que un día, un pequeño niño acertó. ¿Tú sabes que respondió?

Negué rápidamente, totalmente inmersa en su historia, deseando que continuara.

—"_Soledad_". Un niño de 5 años fue la única persona capaz de descubrir mis sentimientos en meses. Sé que estaba realizando una petición extraña, pero creía que, si alguien era capaz de comprenderme con ese acertijo, era porque emocionalmente podría conectar conmigo. Pensé que podría entenderme. Y no me equivoqué.

«La siguiente vez que Johan vino de visita a mi casa, trajo consigo una carta de Hipo, donde decía que estaba encantado de conocerme y se presentaba. A partir de ese momento, las cartas siguieron sucediéndose. Hablábamos de nuestras rutinas, cómo eran nuestras islas y, por supuesto, las personas que nos rodeaban. Hipo siempre os mencionaba en sus cartas y, dado que siempre ha sido muy diestro en el dibujo, continuamente las acompañaba con pequeñas ilustraciones para que me hiciera una idea más clara de todo.

Empezó a rebuscar en los bolsillos del interior de su capa, hasta sacar lo que parecía una cuidada cajita de madera. Era pequeña y ligera, con detalles grabados en la tapa. Buscó algo en su interior y me tendió un papel, mientras en su mano conservaba otro. Lo observe con atención.

—¿Soy yo? —demandé, sorprendida.

Ante mí había un dibujo de una niña de cinco años, con dos coletas rubias y un casco vikingo más grande que su cabeza. Jugueteaba con un hacha de madera.

—Ese fue el primer dibujo que Hipo me envió de ti—respondió, tendiéndome el segundo folio—. Y este es el último.

Una muchacha de quince años, con la trenza parcialmente desecha al viento y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hacía brillar sus ojos. Sobrevolaba los cielos a lomos de un nadder bellamente dibujado. Era un dibujo precioso que prácticamente brillaba con luz propia.

—Tú eres, probablemente, la persona a la que Hipo más ha retratado. Luego están Bocón y Estoico, pero hay una diferencia bastante amplia. Si soy franca contigo, al principio pensé que, cómo te estaba viendo a través de los ojos de Hipo, la ilustración no era del todo fiable. Pero cuando llegué aquí os vi a todos tal como él os dibujó.

—¿A través de los ojos de Hipo?—interrogué, tomando sus propias palabras.

—Él siempre te describe como la vikinga más fuerte, feroz e inteligente de toda Mema. Y la más hermosa, por supuesto.

Añadió esa última frase como si hablara del tiempo, pero yo sentí en calor ardiente ascender por mis mejillas. Al animarme a mirarla a la cara pude ver cómo tenía una traviesa sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Cómo fue que decidiste venir aquí?—cuestioné, tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Eso fue porque, dos años después de todo esto, Hipo y yo teníamos una amistad bastante firme. Hasta el punto de contarnos cosas que no le decíamos a nadie más. En su caso, como ya sabrás, eran sus preocupaciones acerca de los deseos de su padre y el aislamiento al que estaba sometido.

Dana dijo esas palabras sin cambiar el ritmo ni el tono de su voz, pero igualmente fueron como una daga en mi pecho.

—Hipo había logrado que yo mirara la vida con otros ojos, que me recuperara. En ese momento, era él el que estaba en el borde del precipicio, a punto de caer, así que decidí invitarlo a Kahr para que cambiara de aires.

«Tuvimos que hablar durante mucho tiempo con nuestros padres, convencerles de que hacer eso podía suponer pactos de paz y comercio entre ambas islas. Tras mucho esfuerzo, logramos que viniera a pasar unos meses con nosotros. Como resultado del encuentro, decidimos repetir la experiencia todos los años. Hasta éste, en el que este loco está demasiado ocupado como para atreverse a estar mucho tiempo fuera.

«Decidí que, como las aguas ya estaban tranquilas en Mema, ya era hora de conocer su hogar.

Escuchamos un murmullo y nos volvimos a la vez, descubriendo a Hipo estregándose los ojos con una de sus manos y tratando de erguirse.

—¿Le has desvelado ya mis oscuros y temibles secretos? —preguntó Hipo con voz soñolienta.

—Solo he tenido tiempo de sacar algunos de tus trapos sucios a la luz, pero dame tiempo—respondió con sorna.

—¿Te ha aburrido mucho?—me preguntó, haciendo caso omiso de la respuesta de la joven.

—No, que va. Hemos pasado un rato bastante agradable—contesté, ganándome una sonrisa sincera por parte de los dos.

—Y yo creo que es momento de empezar a hacer el almuerzo—informó, levantándose de su asiento junto a Hipo—. Astrid, a ti se te da mejor que a mí cuidar y domar a esta pequeña fiera castaña, así que lo dejo en tus manos. Os avisaré cuando todo esté listo.

Con esas palabras, como si se tratara de un torbellino, salió de la habitación, dejándonos nuevamente solos.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo** **4**

**Hipo POV**

Pese a que aún estaba un tanto aturdido, el descansar había aliviado el malestar de mi cabeza. Aún me dolía la garganta y sentía los músculos adoloridos y entumecidos, pero si lo comparaba con mi estado de esa mañana, estaba mejorando a pasos agigantados.

Observé la expresión de desconcierto de Astrid con diversión. Cuando salió de su estupor, se volvió en mi dirección.

— ¿Es siempre así de...? —se detuvo, dubitativa, tratando de hallar la palabra correcta.

— ¿Escandalosa, loca, alborotadora, atrevida?

Astrid enarcó una ceja, asombrada por mi elección de adjetivos.

—Iba a decir activa.

—La acabas de conocer, es natural que pienses así. Ya veremos cuánto te dura la fantasía...

Antes de que Astrid pudiera decir nada, la puerta se abrió de sopetón. En el umbral estaba Dana, la cual cargaba con una cesta de apariencia ligera en sus manos.

—No estarás aprovechando mi ausencia para hablar mal de mí a mis espaldas, ¿verdad? —inquirió, suspicaz.

De repente, la cesta que llevaba en sus manos no me pareció tan liviana.

—Por supuesto que no, solo le comentaba a Astrid lo sofisticada y encantadora que eres —repuse con sarcasmo, tentando a la suerte.

—Y yo que te traigo algo realmente bueno para que te recuperes pronto —comentó con voz melosa mientras introducía la mano en la cesta.

Su tono me dio escalofríos y no pude evitar empezar a imaginar lo que había ahí dentro.

— ¿De dónde has sacado eso? —pregunté.

No pude evitar que se me quebrara la voz en mitad de la frase. Al parecer, tampoco a ninguna de las vikingas se les pasó ese detalle por alto.

— ¡Oh! ¿Esto? Es algo que traje de Kahr. Lo han traído unos trabajadores del puerto mientras comenzaba a preparar el almuerzo. Ya sabes, me dejé todas mis pertenencias en el barco.

Y con esas palabras, sacó la mano, mostrando consigo un tarro de cerámica hosco y lleno de confusos grabados. Pese a que era pequeño, tenía una apariencia pesada.

— ¡Oh, no! Ni en broma —exclamé al reconocer el recipiente—. Prefiero quedarme en cama a tomarme esa cosa.

— ¿Y mientras nos tendrás a nosotras de criadas? ¿O a tu padre, con lo ocupado que está como jefe de la aldea?

Me estaba arrinconando, lo sabía muy bien, y también que me estaba quedando sin salidas. Crucé miradas con Astrid. Me observaba confundida y ceñuda. Era evidente que no entendía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero, por el profundo surco entre sus cejas, había comprendido con suficiente claridad que el contenido del tarro era una medicina para mi enfermedad. Una que yo me negaba a tomar.

—Sabes que no permitiremos que te quedes solo en este estado, ¿verdad? —añadió Astrid, cuyas palabras y mirada preocupada fueron como una daga en mi pecho.

Era evidente que había decidido ponerse de parte de Dana. Si ella tenía una cura, lo lógico era tomarla. Solté un suspiro en señal de rendición y me acomodé lo mejor que pude contra el respaldo de la cama.

—Está bien, está bien. Me la tomaré, ¡pero que la prepare Astrid! —exclamé, mirando fijamente a Dana, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Y por qué esa falta de confianza? —preguntó ella, tratando de parecer molesta, pero sin lograrlo porque seguía manteniendo la sonrisa.

—Porque tú estás disfrutando demasiado de esto —refunfuñé, cruzándome de brazos, mientras veía cómo Dana le tendía el recipiente de barro a Astrid.

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —cuestionó Astrid, sonriéndole cómplice a Dana.

—Debe tomar una cucharada de este jarabe. Normalmente es una vez al día, pero todo depende de cómo le vaya. Según evolucione, veremos si es necesario que vuelva a tomarlo. Es bastante fuerte.

Astrid asintió y tomó la cuchara de madera que le tendía Dana, la cual había sacado también del cesto. Abrió el tarro y se echó momentáneamente hacia atrás. Aunque trató de recomponer rápidamente su expresión, pude ver con claridad el asco que le provocaba el infernal aroma del brebaje. Introdujo la cuchara y, con cierto esfuerzo, la sacó llena de una sustancia marrón, densa y viscosa.

Observé atentamente las expresiones de Astrid. Se mantenía en la más absoluta calma. Incluso tenía una jovial sonrisa en la cara. Si no hubiera visto la aversión antes en sus facciones, habría pensado que me estaba ofreciendo una infusión medicinal totalmente normal. Mientras, Dana estaba disfrutando como una niña pequeña.

Astrid estiró el brazo, acercándome la cuchara, así que, inspirando hondo, la introduje en mi boca.

La textura era desagradable, pringosa y pesada. Parecía que se adhería a mi lengua y a mis dientes con fuerza. Y el sabor... Era terriblemente nauseabundo. Para mis papilas gustativas, este intento de veneno podía ser perfectamente el resultado de mezclar el ponche de yak de Astrid con el pescado vomitado de Desdentao. Podía sentir las náuseas ardiéndome por la garganta.

Dana observaba la escena divertida, mientras que Astrid tenía el rostro contraído del dolor. Supongo que se estaba imaginando mi martirio. Haciendo tripas corazón y con muchísima fuerza de voluntad, logré tragar. Incluso la sensación del brebaje descendiendo lenta y tortuosamente por mi garganta fue insoportable.

Solté todo el aire que tenía dentro, tratando de recuperarme del mal rato. Dana no se contuvo más y comenzó a carcajearse libremente mientras tomaba de Astrid la vasija, la cual quería alejarse de ese instrumento detestable como si se tratara de Mocoso en uno de sus días más "galantes".

—Eres cruel. Yo siempre trataba de hacerte las cosas más fáciles cuando tenías que tomar esa... —Hice una pausa, deteniéndome para tragar fuertemente, intentando deshacerme de la desagradable sensación pegajosa en la garganta— cosa horrible.

—Y sabes que te adoro por eso y que tendrás un glorioso almuerzo como recompensa, pero no he podido evitar disfrutar del momento.

Intentó hacerlo sonar como una disculpa, pero al ver que estaba tratando de ahogar otra risa burlona solo logró que me enfurruñara aún más.

—Bueno, ahora sí que lo peor ha pasado. Me voy abajo a continuar preparando la comida.

Y, al igual que había entrado, salió rápidamente de la habitación.

— ¿Qué era esa medicina exactamente? —Era evidente que iba a calificarlo como otra cosa, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Seguramente estaba recordando que era posible que tuviera que tomarlo de nuevo.

—Es una medicina ancestral que prepara la curandera de Kahr. Llevan generaciones haciéndola y todos la toman cuando enferman.

— ¿Y de qué está preparada?

—Sinceramente, no lo sé, y nunca tuve el coraje de averiguarlo. Los primeros veranos que fui de visita a Kahr, Dana tenía que tomarlo casi a diario, y tenía la impresión de que, si averiguaba de que era, no iba a poder seguir apoyándola para que lo hiciera.

—¿Todos los días?

En esa ocasión Astrid no pudo reprimir la expresión de asco que le recorrió el rostro, y se presionó el vientre, como si estuviera conteniendo el vómito en la boca del estómago.

—Sí —afirmé riendo. Era divertido ver esa clase de expresiones en la siempre fuerte y serena Astrid—. En Kahr todo el mundo está sano, y, aunque suelen decir que es por la "medicina", a mí no me engañan. Yo sé lo que ocurre de verdad. Allí enfermarse es más peligroso que enfrentar a un dragón furioso.

Astrid rio por mi ocurrencia, pero no lo desmintió. Solo con el "dulce" aroma que desprendía, estoy seguro que no dudaba de mis palabras. La rubia vikinga estudió con detenimiento mi rostro y empezó a mover la mano, aunque no sé si lo hacía de forma consciente o no. Estuvo tanto tiempo en ese estado que comencé a ponerme nervioso.

—Esto, ¿ocurre algo? —cuestioné, dudoso, ante lo que ella se sobresaltó.

—Quédate quieto.

Al momento, me envaré en mi sitio. Creo que casi me olvidé de respirar cuando su mano, que se había movido inquietamente antes, se acercó a mí. No pude evitar observar nerviosamente a Astrid, porque cada vez su mano estaba más cerca de mi rostro. Sentí un estremecimiento cuando su palma se acomodó, con la suavidad de una pluma, en mi mejilla. Tenía un tacto más suave y cálido del que imaginaba, y una mano más pequeña de la que recordaba. Ante un contacto tan gentil y delicado no pude evitar sorprenderme. Sabía muy bien con qué fuerza y fiereza era capaz de alzar un hacha. Movió con lentitud el pulgar sobre mis labios, provocando un encogimiento en mi estómago que estuvo a punto de convertirse en un gemido. Pero estaba tan sorprendido y sin aliento que nada salió de mi boca, lo cual agradecí, porque si no habría necesitado buscar una piedra enorme bajo la que esconderme por la vergüenza. Paseó su dedo por mi labio superior, como si lo estuviera limpiando, pero lo hacía con demasiada calma para que fuera un contacto normal y fugaz. Repentinamente se alejó de mí y recogió de nuevo el trapo para introducirlo otra vez en la fuente. Fijó su mirada en lo que estaba haciendo, impidiendo cualquier contacto visual conmigo.

—Tenías restos de esa medicina en el labio —comentó con tranquilidad, afanándose en escurrir el paño.

Me costó encontrar la voz de nuevo. Parecía que, al igual que el resto de mis sentidos, estaba totalmente embotada. Aún sentía el acogedor roce en mi mejilla y cómo mi labio ardía con la misma ferocidad que mi pecho.

—M-Muchas gracias —tartamudeé ligeramente al comenzar a hablar, pero como lo había dicho en un murmullo, esperaba que ella no lo hubiera notado.

* * *

**Astrid Pov**

En ese momento me sentía terriblemente estúpida. En realidad, había estado toda la tarde sintiéndome así. Desde el momento en que, dejando que mis emociones me guiaran, me permití el roce con Hipo. No sabía muy bien cómo había ocurrido, solo me había dejado llevar. Podía simplemente haberle dicho que tenía la boca manchada y listo, pero no, yo tenía que ponerme a jugar con mi autocontrol, el cual era cada vez más inestable cuanto más me acercaba a él.

Fue como si mi mano se moviera sola y mi mente estuviera sumida en una extensa e impenetrable bruma, alejando totalmente de mí el sentido común.

Mi cuerpo cobró voluntad propia y limpié con cuidado sus labios, demorándome en ellos más tiempo del necesario, ¡pero ni siquiera yo era de hierro! Al sentir la piel tersa y suave, prácticamente como el terciopelo —lo que era extraño en un vikingo, sobre todo en uno que trabaja en una herrería—, cuyo calor era tentadoramente acogedor, pese a la fiebre… No pude evitar demorarme, disfrutando de las suaves oleadas tempestivas que me recorrieron desde la punta de los dedos hasta el mismísimo corazón.

Miré mis dedos, recordando las turbulentas sensaciones, y no pude evitar suspirar con pesar, totalmente rendida. Cada vez estaba más y más confundida. Recordaba muy bien las enseñanzas del clan Hofferson. Debía ser dura, fuerte, seria, ruda e inteligente. Y siempre debía superar a todos, incluida a mí misma. Pero todas esas reglas que había seguido a rajatabla desde que tenía uso de razón se me iban de la cabeza cuando estaba a su lado. Solo el hecho de reír libremente, sin preocuparme por lo que pensaran los demás, era algo impensable. Siempre había mantenido mi autocontrol alerta todo el tiempo. Pero, cada vez me resultaba más difícil mantener altas esas barreras.

Un estruendo en el piso inferior me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Miré a Hipo, que, después de haber almorzado había caído rendido en un sueño profundo, en el cual permanecía. Luego miré a Dana, que tenía una expresión curiosa en su rostro, aunque cambió al ver lo tensa que estaba la mía. Le hice un gesto para que guardara silencio y se quedara sentada junto a la cama. Me levanté, cuidando no hacer ningún ruido brusco, y salí de la habitación. Al descender por las escaleras me encontré a Estoico y a Bocón terminando de recolocar las cajas que habían tirado al suelo.

—Buenas tardes, Astrid. Aunque más bien debería de decir buenas noches porque el sol ya se está escondiendo —saludó alegremente Bocón.

—Buenas noches Astrid —dijo amablemente Estoico—. Me alegra ver que sigues aquí. Muchas gracias por acceder, estoy seguro de que te ha dado problemas ese terco —agradeció, riendo— ¿Cómo está Hipo?

—Está mucho mejor. Creo que mañana podrá levantarse de la cama, aunque no debería hacer nada demasiado brusco.

Estoico asintió y se encaminó rápidamente hacia las escaleras, seguido de cerca por Bocón y por mí. Cuando abrió la puerta nos encontramos con Hipo durmiendo tranquilamente y a Dana saludando con una divertida mezcla de timidez y nerviosismo. Estoico miró la escena un tanto sorprendido.

— ¿No eres la hija de Ulf El Viajero? —cuestionó con sorpresa, adentrándose en la habitación.

Estoico y Bocón se quedaron de pie alrededor de la cama, mientras yo volvía a mi posición y le quitaba el trapo de la frente a Hipo. Comprobé su temperatura para ver si era necesario aplicárselo de nuevo. Después de una tarde de paños fríos y de nieve derretida, por fin había descendido. Aún seguía teniendo fiebre, pero al menos no era ya tan alarmante. Supongo que la terrible medicación al menos era verdaderamente útil.

—Sí, soy Dana Asgerdur, hija del jefe de Kahr.

— ¿Y cómo es que no sabíamos nada de tu llegada? Habríamos preparado una bienvenida en condiciones —reclamó Estoico, apesadumbrado.

—Habríamos hecho una fiesta enorme y muy ruidosa en el Gran Salón —terminó Bocón, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, siempre ansioso por cualquier aire festivo.

— ¡Oh! Bueno, en realidad era una sorpresa —contestó y señaló al bello durmiente con diversión.

—Entiendo —asintió Estoico—. Bueno, supongo que aquí no necesitamos demasiadas formalidades, pero que sepas que eres bienvenida, tanto a Mema como a mi hogar, el tiempo que gustes.

Dana sonrió, agradecida por el gesto, y asintió.

—Una pregunta, ¿cómo es que no se despierta? Normalmente tiene el sueño tan delicado como el del furia nocturna que está ahí fuera. El cual, por cierto, no para de mirar hacia la ventana —comentó Bocón, mirando fijamente a Hipo, que se mantenía impasible a todo el ruido a su alrededor. Mantenía una respiración tranquila y acompasada.

Escuchar sus palabras me hizo sentir un poco mal, así que, con una escueta disculpa, salí fuera de la habitación en busca de los dos dragones. Cogí un cesto repleto de pescado antes de salir. Los dos estaban descansando uno al lado del otro. Mientras que Tormenta emitió un gorjeo amistoso y se aproximó para que la acariciase, Desdentao me miró de mala manera y luego se giró, como si me estuviera ignorando. Era igual de melodramático que su jinete. Ante ese pensamiento no pude evitar reírme.

—Venga, no te enfades —empecé a decir en tono conciliador—. Os voy a dar vuestra cena.

Repartí los pescados entre los dos, pero Desdentao se negó a comer los suyos, fiel a su plan de ignorarme. Me obligué a mí misma a recordar lo que hacía Hipo en esas situaciones.

—Desdentao, si te terminas toda tu cena, te llevaré a ver a Hipo.

Me miró con la cautela brillando en sus ojos verdes. Cuando se hubo cerciorado de que lo decía en serio, se zampó toda su ración con premura. Tormenta no había terminado siquiera con la mitad de la suya cuando él me esperaba, sentado sobre sus patas traseras. Observé perpleja su reacción, pero esta dio paso a la ternura al comprender la preocupación que atenazaba al dragón, el cual no paraba de mover los ojos y las patas delanteras con nerviosismo, esperando a que me pusiera en movimiento. Dejé a mi nadder comiendo y empecé a caminar hacia la casa. Desdentao no necesito más señal para seguirme.

Cuando entramos, todos estaban en el salón, incluido Hipo, aunque éste aún tenía el rostro adormilado. Dejé pasar a Desdentao antes, el cual no dudó en lanzarse sobre Hipo, al igual que había hecho esa mañana. Todos nos reímos ante la escena, incluido Hipo, pese a estar cubierto de babas de dragón por segunda vez en el día. Al ver su mirada entendí que comprendía por qué el furia nocturna había reaccionado así. Nunca dejaba de asombrarme la férrea y entrañable amistad que los unía. En esa clase de momentos, una involuntaria sonrisa siempre llegaba a mis labios.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta tras de mí cuando un golpeteo suave llegó a mis oídos. Todos la observaron con curiosidad mientras yo la abría. Me encontré de frente con Patapez, que venía seguido de los gemelos y de Mocoso.

— ¡Hola! —saludó Patapez, un poco nervioso al sentir tantas miradas sobre él—. Veníamos a ver al enfermo.

Me hice a un lado para que pasaran y se sentaran. Cuando cerré la puerta de nuevo, me acomodé en una silla que estaba junto a Hipo mientras los demás comenzaban una tranquila conversación. Sentí un poco de pena por él. Tenía el codo sobre la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en su puño. Pestañeaba a cada rato, evitando caer en la tentación del sueño, pero le estaba costando a horrores.

— ¿Qué le ocurre a Hipo? Parece un muerto en vida —me sorprendió que lo preguntara Mocoso, sin ningún rastro de malicia ni broma en su voz. Quizás una ligera nota de humor, pero esa era una característica innata suya.

—Eso es por la medicina que le di. Uno de sus efectos es una somnolencia bastante fuerte —respondió Dana.

— ¿Contiene Belladona? —preguntó Patapez con curiosidad.

—Sí, es uno de sus componentes —afirmó ella—. Y ahora que lo pienso, debería tomarse otra cucharada.

Fue como si le hubieran lanzado un cubo de agua helada de repente. Hipo abrió los ojos de par en par, completamente despierto. Una vez nuevamente en sus sentidos, no tardó en mirar mal a Dana.

—No me vas a hacer pasar dos veces por ese mal trago —refunfuño él, cruzándose de brazos. Apretó fuertemente los labios hasta formar una pálida línea.

—Si te lo tomas ahora, mañana ya estarás totalmente recuperado ¿Tengo que repetirte lo que te dije antes? ¿O debería hacerlo Astrid?

Me asombré ante mi mención, pero traté que no fuera evidente. Hipo nos miró alternativamente, mientras los demás nos observaban a los tres con atención. Incluso Desdentao, que estaba al otro lado de Hipo, no perdía detalle. Al final, el castaño se rindió, alzando cansadamente la vista al techo.

—Los dioses me odian —sentenció con pesar, sacando más de una sonrisa en la habitación—. Está bien, pero que se encargue Astrid.

— ¿Sigues desconfiando de mí? —preguntó Dana con humor, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—Te digo lo mismo que te dije antes. Tú disfrutas demasiado de esto.

Ella se rio ante el comentario, pero fue a buscar entre sus cajas la vasija y la cuchara de madera.

— ¿A qué viene esa actitud hijo? No es propia del sucesor de Mema —inquirió Estoico, muy serio.

—Bueno, sólo huélela y luego me dices —contestó Hipo con una sonrisa un tanto cínica en la cara, causando que su padre enarcara una ceja.

Justo en ese momento, Dana me dio la vasija. Aguantando la respiración, introduje la cuchara y la llené de la repulsiva pasta marrón. Todos miraron con mala cara la medicina nada más salir la cuchara del tarro, pero Hipo me hizo un gesto para que se la extendiera a su padre y la oliera. Lo hice. Estoico se aproximó a mí a medio camino para ello, aunque no tardó en echarse para atrás y carraspear. Ni siquiera él pudo evitar que la boca se le torciera en una mueca de repulsión.

— ¿Ahora me entiendes? —cuestionó Hipo, divertido.

—Sí, te comprendo —aceptó Estoico con franqueza.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera los gemelos, y eso que a ellos dos les iban las emociones fuertes. No hacía falta acercarse como había hecho Estoico para percibir el perfume agrio del brebaje.

—Acabemos ya con esto —me dijo Hipo, esperando a que le tendiera la medicina.

Al igual que la vez anterior, no cogió la cuchara, sino que lo tomó con la boca, manteniendo aún el útil de madera en mi mano. Retrocedió, cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo, luchando por tragar. Quizás es porque su lengua no estaba tan atontada como antes, que percibía mejor los sabores, pero pareció costarle el doble de esfuerzo. Finalmente, con una mueca amarga, lo logró. No pude evitar reír al ver que hasta Estoico aplaudió la acción.

— ¿Cuál debería ser el siguiente reto? ¿Beberse una jarra entera del ponche de yak de Astrid? —preguntó Chusco, emocionado, a su hermana y a Mocoso.

Gracias a eso se llevó el tercer golpe del día.

—Este es el tercero ¿Quieres también un cuarto?

Mi pregunta causó un gemido de dolor de Chusco y las risas del resto de ocupantes de la sala.

Volví a fijar mi atención en Hipo. Permanecía con un rictus amargo en la cara, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Volvía a tener la boca manchada. Supongo que estaba tan concentrado en evitar una arcada que no se había dado cuenta de eso. De repente, vi como mi mano, como su tuviera vida propia, se acercaba a él. Una voz en mi cabeza gritaba bien fuerte que parara, que estaba haciendo una estupidez y que iba a quedar como una idiota, pero no pude detenerme. Era como si mi cuerpo fuera por libre. Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba acunando su mejilla, cálida y pecosa, con la palma de mi mano. No tardó en abrir los ojos, mirándome con sorpresa, pero no se alejó de mí.

Limpié con delicadeza los restos que quedaban en su labio superior. Solo se había manchado por un borde, pero me tomé el placer de pasar el pulgar por toda su extensión y me extasié cuando entreabrió su boca, dejando que su cálido aliento rozara mi piel. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y comenzó a arder con tan ínfimo contacto.

Me perdí en la mirada verde bosque, que me observaba curioso, tan sumido en lo que estaba ocurriendo como yo.

—Si queréis os dejamos solos... —comenzó a decir Chusco con sorna, dejando el resto de la frase en el aire.

Con su interrupción, la magia se rompió y ambos nos alejamos como si nuestro contacto quemara. No nos habíamos dado cuenta, al sumirnos tan profundamente en nuestra burbuja, que todos se habían quedado callados, analizándonos con atención.

Me enderecé, lanzándole una fulminante mirada a Chusco.

—Muy bien, felicidades, te has ganado el cuarto.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Hipo Pov**

Me desperté con los primeros rayos de sol. Se adentraban tímidamente en mi habitación a través de la ventana. Me desperecé en toda mi extensión y traté de incorporarme, restregándome los ojos cerrados con el dorso de la mano. Cuando creí que estaba lo suficientemente despierto, los abrí.

Desdentao seguía durmiendo sobre su plancha de piedra, arrebujado, hecho una bola. La prótesis le tapaba el rostro, bloqueando cualquier vestigio de luz.

Dana descansaba en una cama improvisada. No sabía muy bien cómo se las había apañado para convencer a mi padre de quedarse conmigo en mi cuarto, puesto que eso rompía como unas veinte normas vikingas, algo que a mi padre no le hacía ninguna gracia. Aún con un adulto en la casa, el hecho de que un chico y una chica compartieran habitación podía verse como algo terriblemente indecoroso. Si llegaba a enterarse Ulf Asgerdur, era capaz de forzar un matrimonio. Un estremecimiento me recorrió de pies a cabeza, en señal de desagrado.

Observé con atención a Dana y no pude evitar reírme entre dientes. La primera impresión de la joven vikinga era siempre de una chica dulce y angelical. Eso se debía a su cuerpo menudo; su largo y brillante cabello rubio platino, cuyos destellos recordaban a la plata recién pulida; sus profundos, grandes y expresivos ojos azules, rodeados por unas extensas pestañas doradas; y su andar, suave y grácil. Incluso su voz, melodiosa como el cantar de un ruiseñor, ayudaba a esa imagen.

Nadie esperaba encontrarse con el torrente con patas que había debajo. Por ello, estoy seguro de que, si alguien se imaginaba a Dana durmiendo tendría la siguiente imagen en la cabeza. Sería recostada suavemente, totalmente recta, con la cabeza recostada en la almohada y las manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago. Sinceramente, esa imagen me daba bastante miedo. Solo faltaba el ramo de flores entre sus dedos, sobre su regazo, para que pareciera un cadáver. Pero la realidad era muy diferente. Tuve que aguantarme la risa como pude, tapándome la cara con las manos, para evitar que se despertara toda la casa. Aunque no tardó en convertirse en una tos nerviosa y molesta. Desdentao empezó a desperezarse a causa del ruido.

La joven vikinga estaba acostada boca abajo. Se había movido de tal manera que estaba recostada en el diagonal de la cama. El cabello caía en cascada por delante, hasta tocar el suelo, tapándole la cara. Una mano estaba bajo su estómago, en una posición bastante incómoda, mientras que el otro brazo estaba fuera de la cama, colgando con la palma hacia abajo. Mientras que una pierna permanecía enterrada en el revoltijo de mantas, la otra se resistía a permanecer en su sitio, así que, al igual que el brazo, colgaba por el extremo de la cama, hasta casi tocar el piso de madera.

Desdentao, ya plenamente en sus sentidos, me miró con curiosidad ante mi diversión. Me llevé un dedo a los labios, intentando que permaneciera callado. Me acerqué a él mientras se acomodaba sobre sus patas traseras, sentándose. Cuando estuve a menos de medio metro de distancia, se inclinó hacia mí y me olfateó. Dejé que hiciera su revisión tranquilamente. Sabía muy bien lo nervioso que lo había puesto el verme enfermo. Desdentao era mi mejor amigo, y seguramente tenía la sospecha de que era capaz de fingir volver a estar bien con tal de salir de la cama. Lo más probable es que estuviera tratando de comprobar que ya no ardía febril, ni que temblaba como una hoja. Eso era lo único bueno del sacrificio del día anterior. Bueno, y la cercanía de Astrid... Moví la cabeza rápidamente, intentando desechar esos pensamientos. Cuando terminó su inspección se paró frente a mí.

—¿He pasado el examen, campeón? —pregunté, ante lo que recibí un soplo de aliento de dragón en toda la cara.

—¡Puaj! —me quejé, obligándome a mantener la voz en un susurro—.¡Desdentao!

Desdentao se rió, divertido por mi expresión. Me volví, buscando una muda limpia. Aprovechando que Dana seguía dormida, me cambié con rapidez y me volví hacia la ventana. Desdentao parecía desesperado por alzar el vuelo y, francamente, yo también lo estaba. El sol ya estaba empezando a adquirir fuerza en el cielo. Astrid solía volar con Tormeta a esas horas.

Miré de refilón a Dana. Si se despertaba y yo no estaba se pondría como un Pesadilla Monstruosa con dolor de muelas. Aunque su sueño parecía profundo, cuando salía con Desdentao me perdía en la libertad de los cielos, así que era poco probable que volviera pronto.

Con un suspiro, me volví y me dirigí hacia ella. Moví su hombro repetidas veces, llamándola. Tardé unos diez minutos en obtener una respuesta, aunque más bien sonó como un gruñido. Finalmente, abrió los ojos, fulminándome con la mirada. Antes de que dijera nada, apostaría que estaba cavilando la idea de lanzarme su almohada.

—¿Te apetece tener tu primera sesión de vuelo?

Como si la cama se hubiera prendido fuego, brincó, deshaciéndose de una patada de las mantas y corriendo por toda la habitación en busca de su ropa. Empezó a desvestirse sin importarle que yo siguiera allí, así que educadamente salí del cuarto con Desdentao, dispuesto a preparar el morral para la excursión. Lo estaba amarrando a la silla de montar del Furia Nocturna cuando escuché unos danzarines pasos descender la escalera. Me giré en su dirección y enarqué una ceja. Llevaba una gastada camisa verde, medio deshilachada y con algunas zonas chamuscadas, y un pantalón de cuero marrón. Para terminar el cuadro, unas gastadas botas de cuero que habían visto tiempos mejores. Era la ropa que usaba cuando tenía doce años.

—¿Qué haces con eso? —cuestioné con curiosidad.

—Vamos a volar, ¿no? Mis vestidos serían realmente incómodos.

—Ya, pero podrías habérmelo dicho. Creo que tengo algo mejor que ropa a medio quemar—repliqué, dirigiéndome nuevamente a mi habitación.

—Es igual, es igual—me detuvo, colocando sus manos en mis hombros—. Se nos va a hacer tarde.

Y con esas palabras, empezó a empujarme en dirección a la puerta. Daba un brinco emocionado con cada paso, así que me rendí y la dejé dirigirme al exterior.

* * *

Solo un día sin surcar los cielos y ya tenía un vacío del tamaño de un huevo de dragón en el pecho. Lo sentía llenarse con cada bocanada de aire. En más de una ocasión, Desdentao y yo tuvimos que refrenar nuestros ánimos a marchas forzadas cuando recordábamos que no viajábamos solos. Normalmente sucedía cuando Dana exclamaba un grito de emoción y apretaba su agarre sobre mi cintura. Sabía que ella no tenía miedo, pero tampoco iba a hacer que lo tuviera. Así que, Desdentao voló como cuando enseñamos a Astrid por primera vez, con juegos entre las nubes y ligeros vaivenes.

No llevábamos ni quince minutos en el aire cuando escuché un conocido grito de ánimo a mis espaldas. No necesité girarme. Cuando miré a mi lado, Astrid ya estaba allí. Jugamos de manera amistosa, sin exaltarnos demasiado. La intuición de Astrid estaba tan perspicaz como siempre, porque tanto ella como Tormenta se mantuvieron calmas, tratando de no hacer nada demasiado arriesgado. Al parecer, eso no fue lo único que captó.

—¡Dana! ¿Qué te parece un vuelo en un Nadder Mortífero? —cuestionó Astrid. No tuvo necesidad de gritar, porque el viento apenas tenía fuerza.

—¿Quieres? —le pregunté, dándome de lleno con su mirada curiosa. No le hizo falta decir ni hacer nada para saber su respuesta—. De acuerdo, descendamos y...

—No —me cortó Astrid—. Que salte.

—¿Qué?—exclamé sobresaltado—. Olvídalo.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió, alzando una ceja en actitud desafiante—. Ha soportado un vuelo con Desdentao. Estoy segura de que puede. ¿O me equivoco contigo, Dana?

Sabía que Astrid se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo retándola. Antes de que sucediera nada, sabía lo que iba a pasar. Me lo confirmó el brillo altanero de sus ojos mar. Suspiré e hice que ambos dragones se acercaran. Iba a reducir la distancia lo máximo posible, que resultó ser un metro. Bastante arriesgado me parecía que saltara de un dragón a otro, como para que lo hiciera de una distancia de tres o cuatro metros.

Aunque estaba preocupado, me obligué a tranquilizarme. Desdentao estaba tenso, preparado para actuar. En caso de que cayera, nosotros la recogeríamos al vuelo. Dana estaba tan loca que capaz que lo encontraba divertido.

Dana se irguió, haciendo fuerza en mis hombros para mantenerse en pie. Astrid tenía los brazos estirados en su dirección, dispuesta a cogerla en cualquier momento. Antes de que se lo pensara dos veces o, mejor dicho, antes de darme oportunidad de hacerlo yo, saltó y cayó de lleno entre los brazos de Astrid, respirando agitadamente. Cuando ambas vikingas cruzaron miradas rompieron a reír.

—Anda, vete de una vez—me dijo Astrid, sin dirigirme una mirada, centrada en ayudar a Dana a ubicarse.

Suspiré, resignado, pero no tardé en hacerle un gesto a Desdentao para que descendiera, adquiriendo rápidamente velocidad.

* * *

**Astrid POV**

Una vez que Dana se acomodó, sentada frente a mí, dándome la espalda, nos dispusimos a ver a Hipo volar. Los únicos sonidos que emitíamos eran exclamaciones de sorpresa o de júbilo. No había conversación porque las actuaciones del vikingo y el dragón quitaban el aliento. Se movían como si fueran uno, incluso cuando el castaño saltaba en el aire, descendiendo en picado, para encontrarse con el Furia Nocturna decenas de metros más abajo.

Tardamos bastante en recuperar el habla.

—Y luego, él monta un melodrama cuando yo intento un salto minúsculo—comentó Dana repentinamente, siguiendo con la mirada al jinete. Me reí ante su reproche.

—Solo lo hace porque se preocupa por ti. No quiere que te ocurra nada parecido a mi primer vuelo.

—¿Qué pasó?—cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Digamos que Desdentao y yo no tuvimos la mejor primera impresión del otro. Así que el vuelo fue bastante agitado—rememoré, soltando una risita—. Estaba aterrada. Cuando me disculpé, el vuelo fue más parecido al que te mostró Hipo antes—Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de darme cuenta. Tensé mis labios en una pálida línea, tratando de refrenar las ganas de darme un golpe. Como digna Hofferson, no debía mostrar debilidades.

—En sus cartas, Hipo te describía como una guerrera fuerte y capaz. Al menos, ante todo el mundo — lo afirmó en tono casual, pero había cierto misterio en su voz. No podía evitar sentir se me escapaba algo.

Otra vez, impulsivamente y para mi sorpresa, le hablé con franqueza.

—Suelo serlo con todos. No sé por qué contigo...

—¿Quizás por qué me parezco mucho a Hipo? —Aunque lo preguntó, sonó más bien como una afirmación.

Eso era algo que me rondaba la cabeza desde que la había conocido. Hipo y Dana rompían bastante los esquemas vikingos. Eran delgados, incluso podían dar la impresión de ser delicados. Parecían torpes, pero podían ser ágiles y rápidos. No eran fuertes. Parecía que tenían la cabeza llena de pajaritos, pero eran inusitadamente inteligentes. Y tenían un sentido de la valentía desproporcionado, hasta el punto de parecer ilógico.

—Supongo que sois... tal para cual—admití con voz queda, aunque intenté insuflarle fuerza.

—Bueno, supongo que siguiendo la línea de los Thorson.

—¿Chusco y Brusca? ¿Qué tienen que ver? —pregunté confusa.

—Hipo y yo nos conocemos desde hace años. Tenemos una relación formada desde la infancia, además de unos intereses muy similares. Prácticamente somos como hermanos separados al nacer— La última frase la dijo lanzándome una mirada elocuente, brillando con oscura diversión, y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Me sonrojé hasta las cejas. Sentí que estaba viendo a través de mí.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Hipo POV**

Después de la larga y gratificante sesión de vuelo matutina, fuimos directos a la Academia. Nos habíamos demorado mucho más tiempo del previsto en los altos vuelos, así que no nos quedó más remedio que desayunar allí mientras esperábamos a los otros. Después de un par de rodajas de queso de yak y pan de centeno, llegaron los demás. Francamente, me sorprendió verlos a todos allí. Normalmente, Astrid y yo éramos los primeros, solíamos llegar juntos al coincidir en nuestro primer vuelo del día; Patapez era siempre puntual, no llegaba a la Academia ni antes ni después, siempre en el momento justo; los gemelos eran completamente impredecibles, dependía su puntualidad de las gamberradas que tuvieran entre manos; y Mocoso... Bueno, solía llegar justo antes de que empezáramos la clase, unos diez o quince minutos después de la hora de reunión. No sé si lo hacía para no tener que ayudar en la preparación o porque quería darse importancia. Después de todo, su saludo favorito era "lo bueno se hace esperar". Por eso, verlos a los cuatro juntos era una imagen bastante curiosa.

— ¡Qué madrugadores todos hoy! —exclamó Astrid, sorprendida.

—Sí, bueno, simplemente me he despertado antes—contestó Mocoso, desviando la mirada y rascándose nerviosamente la mejilla.

—Eso dice ahora, pero nos obligó a levantarnos dando porrazos en nuestra ventana —comentó Chusco, evidentemente soñoliento.

—Creo que tenía miedo de venir solo hoy—añadió Brusca con una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¿Cómo me va a asustar a mí, el gran Patán Mocoso Jorgenson, venir solo?—preguntó irónicamente, con aires pedantes—. Solamente me pillaba de camino vuestra casa.

Vi a Chusco abrir la boca, a punto de soltar algún comentario mordaz. Aunque me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con la reacción nerviosa de Mocoso, decidí detener la cosa ahí. Si los dejaba seguir ese rumbo, acabarían siendo peores que un dragón con dolor de muelas, con las bromitas y destrozos que eso suponía. Carraspeé lo más fuertemente que pude, tratando de llamar su atención.

—Muy bien chicos. Como ya estamos todos reunidos, ¿qué os parece si empezamos la lección de hoy? —pregunté, intentando desviarnos del tema.

— ¿En qué consistirá la clase de hoy?—preguntó Patapez con ademán nervioso—. ¿Analizaremos nuevas formas de tranquilizar a los dragones? ¿O quizás estudiaremos los diferentes aspectos de nivel que tienen los nuestros? Estoy seguro de que en resistencia, la mejor eres tú, chica—dijo Patapez, acariciándole el mentón a Barrilete, la cual gruñó feliz.

Como le sucedía siempre que se emocionaba con algo, empezó a hablar cada vez más deprisa, hasta el punto en que tenía que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para captarlo todo. Escuché a Astrid carraspear a mi lado. Observaba fijamente a Patapez con la ceja enarcada. El enorme y bonachón vikingo enmudeció al instante.

—Pues el plan de hoy será una sesión doble—continué, agradeciendo internamente que el arrebato de Patapez había cesado—. Me gustaría que Dana viera, un poco resumido, lo que hacemos aquí. Por ello, la primera parte consistirá en entrenamiento de combate, y la segunda, con nuestros dragones. Así que, Astrid, te dejo al mando.

La rubia vikinga no necesitó más. Ante la divertida mirada de Dana nos hizo tragar tierra a todos como nunca en nuestras vidas. Cuánto peores eran mis golpes, más fuerte era la risa de Dana. La muy malvada ni siquiera se contenía, al igual que el dragón traidor de Desdentao, que se mofaba de mí junto con ella.

Según avanzaba el tiempo, me fui dando cuenta de un factor muy interesante. Mocoso se estaba tomando el tema muy en serio. Y no me refiero a que en las otras clases no practicara como es debido, sino que había algo diferente en él. Por regla general, cada vez que triunfaba en algo, se elogiaba a sí mismo durante un buen rato, y si Astrid estaba presente, filtreaba con ella a la menor oportunidad. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, nada más terminar un reto, se sumergía rápidamente en otro. Chusco no pudo disimular la sorpresa cuando lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo después de derribarlo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Crucé miradas con Astrid y Patapez. Mientras que este último se mostraba perplejo, la joven vikinga tenía un brillo especial en los ojos. No pude distinguir el porqué. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante el incómodo dolor que me atenazó el pecho. Traté de mover los hombros, para aligerar la tensión, pero no mejoró nada.

Me dirigí, incómodo, hacia la banca improvisada en la que estaba Dana y me senté a su lado.

—¿Qué te está pareciendo nuestro desempeño en la Academia?—pregunté nada más acomodarme en mi asiento.

—Bastante divertido. Nunca creí que fueras tan mal luchador—La última palabra se cortó gracias a la risa. Era fresca y sincera. Probablemente por eso no podía sentir ni un ápice de enojo.

—Astrid es la mejor guerrera de todo Mema. Haría falta un ejército entero para vencerla.

— ¿Y tu primo? —cuestionó, divertida.

—Ya de por si me supera en fuerza, con creces.

—Eso es obvio—afirmó ella.

—Pero—continué—, también tiene técnica. Aunque, en mi opinión, muchas veces abusa demasiado de su fuerza, sabe cómo moverse para aprovecharla.

—Me lo habías definido como un ególatra, pero no me ha dado esa impresión.

—Eso es porque se está comportando inusitadamente serio y modesto. Por lo menos, para ser Mocoso.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó, poniendo especial atención al nuevo combate que recién comenzaba.

Astrid y Mocoso se situaron frente a frente. Cuando Patapez dio el aviso, comenzó la pelea.

—Pues, no lo sé. Solo puedo hacer suposiciones.

—¿Y cuáles son? —interrogó, sin desviar la vista de los combatientes.

—Bueno, creo que hay algo que ha llamado su atención. Puede que quiera causar una buena impresión—contesté, manteniendo el tono jovial, retándole importancia al asunto.

Pese a mi expresión desinteresada, analicé su reacción con interés, observándola de soslayo. No me contestó, pero una diminuta sonrisa, la cual había intentado retener sin éxito, invadió sus labios. Bien podía estar sonriendo por la forma tan rotunda en la que Mocoso había caído al suelo gracias a una experta llave marca Hofferson o, quizás, mis palabras le habían provocado una satisfacción que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

* * *

**Astrid POV**

Había que admitir que el día había resultado más ajetreado de lo esperado. En un primer momento imaginé que haríamos un entrenamiento breve para poder enseñarle a Dana todo Mema y sus alrededores. Pero, como no, Hipo decidió hacer todo lo contrario a mis elucubraciones.

Tuvimos un entrenamiento intenso, uno doble ni más ni menos, en el que conseguí que Hipo reconociera que necesitábamos lecciones de lucha en la Academia de forma obligatoria. Me lo confirmó con un suspiro resignado que me arrebató una sonrisa. Después de eso, realizamos una sesión de rastreo dragonil. Con la ayuda de los Terrores Terribles, Hipo escondió una serie de objetos en una pequeña isla cercana, la cual destacaba por su densidad forestal y la cantidad de leñadores que vivían ahí. No sabíamos que objetos eran ni a quienes pertenecían. Ahí estaba la dificultad de la clase. Teníamos que guiar a nuestros dragones, esperando que hallaran un rastro sospechoso, y estar lo suficientemente sincronizados con ellos para captar sus cambios.

Hipo y Dana, a lomos de Desdentao, ejercieron de jueces mientras los demás realizábamos la búsqueda. Al final, únicamente Patapez y yo encontramos algo: una bota vieja y una jarra de hidromiel. Mocoso acabó lleno de babas de Garfios y los gemelos casi incendian media isla en una de sus geniales ideas.

Teníamos demasiada hambre para volver a Mema, así que decidimos encender una fogata y asar unos cuantos pescados para comer. Ya empezaban a desprender un agradable olor a pez asado cuando vimos a nuestros dragones juguetear de un lado a otro de la playa.

—¿Siempre son así? —preguntó Dana mientras Hipo le tendía uno de los peces.

—¿Ellos? —cuestionó a su vez Mocoso haciendo una seña a los dragones—. La mayor parte del tiempo.

—Les encanta juguetear a la menor oportunidad. Sobre todo a Vómito y Eructo, aunque muchas veces tienden a ser... —comentó Patapez, haciendo una pausa en busca de la palabra correcta— problemáticos.

—¡Oye! ¿Y eso a qué viene? —inquirió Chusco, cruzándose de brazos.

—A que han aprendido estupendamente de sus jinetes. Por eso disfrutan explotando cosas cada dos por tres.

—Nos halagas demasiado —contestó Brusca, riéndose.

Los demás enarcamos una ceja, decidiendo cómo debíamos tomarnos su reacción, pero terminamos confinándola en el incógnito espacio que teníamos para sus comportamientos y pasamos del tema.

—Y, ¿cómo decidís las lecciones de la Academia? —preguntó Dana, tratando de buscar otro tema de conversación.

—Por regla general, los decide Hipo —respondió Mocoso, señalándole con la cabeza.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me había sorprendido ese nuevo Mocoso, más modesto y tranquilo. Esta habría sido la oportunidad ideal para uno de sus típicos comentarios petulantes. Sin embargo... Por la expresión perpleja de Hipo, él estaba igual.

—Al principio les enseñé los conceptos básicos que todo jinete debe conocer. Ahora intento centrarles en temas específicos del desarrollo de los dragones y métodos para que un jinete y su dragón se sincronicen. Investigamos a los diferentes tipos de dragones. También organizo las clases según las dudas de los chicos.

—¿Y las lecciones de combate? —cuestionó Dana, sumida en la conversación.

Hipo suspiró, resignado, así que, divertida, tomé la palabra.

—No hemos tenido muchas. Hipo mantenía que, después de todos estos años viviendo el estilo de vida vikingo, debíamos dedicar todo el tiempo posible a aprender sobre los dragones. De esa forma garantizaríamos la alianza pacífica. La primera parte de la clase de hoy fue porque, por fin, me había concedido la oportunidad de dar una clase solo para los jinetes, pero se puso enfermo y no la realizamos.

Vi como Hipo se sonrojaba al darse cuenta de que había sido pillado. En ocasiones era demasiado previsible.

—B-bueno —comenzó a decir, tartamudeando ligeramente—, ya he admitido mi error. Ya más tarde organizaremos mejor el horario.

—No creas que lo olvidaré —aseguré sin perder la sonrisa.

—Yo también creo que deberíais incorporar las enseñanzas de combate en vuestras rutinas. Porque, salvo Astrid y Mocoso, los demás estáis un poco flojos —comentó Dana, tratando de decirlo con tacto.

—¿Crees que soy bueno? —preguntó Mocoso, intrigado.

—Sí, eres bastante bueno en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. No solo cultivas tu cuerpo, sino que sabes cómo utilizarlo, sabes cómo moverte. Y tienes buenos reflejos.

En ese momento, juraría que la sonrisa de Patán Mocoso estaría grabada en su cara para siempre. También diría que escuché a Hipo reírse para sí, pero los gruñidos amistosos de los dragones ocultaron el sonido.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo están los chicos? —cuestionó Hipo mientras se levantaba en busca de su morral, el cual estaba junto a todas nuestras cosas, en un cúmulo de rocas a un par de metros de nosotros.

—Bastante bien, haciendo el idiota, como siempre —respondió, restándole importancia—. ¡Hipo, detente un momento!

El pecoso vikingo se encontraba de espaldas, con el morral en la mano, cuando Dana gritó. Con los pies aún plantados en el sitio, se viró para verle la cara. Sus ojos brillaban, alerta.

—Un pensamiento acaba de inundar mi mente —informó Dana con la voz un poco más grave, más seria de lo normal—. ¿Podrías dar un par de pasos al frente, por favor?

Hipo, totalmente perplejo y en tensión, hizo lo que le pidió. Después de caminar un par de metros se volvió en nuestra dirección.

—¿Qué ocurre? —interrogó el vikingo con seriedad.

—De repente, mi imaginación comparó la forma de tu trasero con la de una manzana —respondió en el mismo tono.

No tardamos ni tres segundos en estallar en carcajadas. Todos salvo Hipo, claro, que estaba pálido de la tensión previa y totalmente desubicado.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —indagó Hipo, desconcertado.

—Sí, que resulta que bastó que te levantaras y comenzaras a caminar para que mi imaginación se pusiera en marcha. Resultado: Asociarte con una manzana.

—No sé... Si tuviéramos que comparar yo le encontraría más parecido a un melocotón.

Nada más decir esas palabras, todo el mundo se volvió en mi dirección. Sus expresiones eran bastante variadas, pero básicamente iban de la perplejidad a la diversión. Mientras, la mía la mantenía serena, como si acabara de hacer un comentario sobre el clima. Aunque por dentro estaba deseando con todas mis fuerzas una roca bajo la que esconderme hasta que el bochorno pasara y, sobre todo, rogándole a los dioses que mis mejillas no se sonrojaran.

—Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo —admitió Brusca con voz traviesa.

Fue terminar de decir esa frase cuando se escuchó un fuerte chasquido. Lo siguiente que llamó la atención del grupo fue la expresión atónita y cada vez más pálida de Hipo y la pícara de Brusca.

—¿Me acabas de cachetear el culo? —interrogó, casi sin habla. Como sucedía siempre que las emociones le embargaban, el tono de su voz cambió varias veces, provocando que desafinara.

—Más bien te agarré —respondió, levantando la mano derecha en el aire, la cual mantenía en una posición arqueada, como si estuviera sosteniendo algo—. Tenía que quedarme con la forma. Por cierto, Astrid tenía razón.

El grupo estalló nuevamente en carcajadas. Aumentaban su fuerza según el rostro de Hipo enrojecía. Llegó a un punto en que creí que las pecas le desaparecerían por combustión.

Aunque parte de mí estaba encantada de verle así, adorable y tierno, seguía teniendo una lucha interna. No podía evitar envidiar a la gemela Thorton, me gustara o no.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Hipo POV**

La noche no tardó en alcanzarnos. Cuando los ánimos se tranquilizaron, decidimos apagar la fogata y volver a Mema.

Ni el viento helado lograba eliminar el férreo sonrojo que parecía haberse tatuado en mis mejillas. Cuando el resto se percataba, soltaba sendas risitas. Dana se carcajeaba, sin ningún tapujo. Siempre se las apañaba para hacer alguna de las suyas. Probablemente desembocado por su personalidad espontánea y sincera; siempre decía todo lo que se le pasaba por la mente, sin pensar en ningún momento en contener su lengua. Pero, gracias a su encanto risueño, era imposible enfadarse con ella. También era verdad que, de entre todas las personas, conmigo era con quien delimitaba menos las barreras. Quizás porque nos conocimos en las circunstancias que fueron, porque yo también me sinceré con ella hasta límites insospechados o porque éramos demasiado parecidos para no saber lo que pasaba por la mente del otro con solo un vistazo.

El hecho de estar en un entorno nuevo, con gente agradable que la hacía reír sin dificultad, apoyaba ese carácter festivo de su personalidad. Conocía la sensación. Cuando Dana había comenzado a recuperarse lo suficiente como para salir a la calle, trabó algunas amistades que no dudó en presentarme cuando tuvo ocasión. Al igual que yo había hecho con los jinetes, me había descrito a sus amigos en sus cartas, de forma que me sentí como en casa cuando los conocí. Sobre todo porque no me juzgaban, cosa a la que no estaba acostumbrado. A partir de ese momento hicimos incontables locuras. Aunque yo fui víctima de muchas bromas como las de ese día, el resto también había corrido la misma suerte, Dana incluida.

Como un pensamiento inconsciente, reconocí Mema a escasa distancia y el abrazo de Dana en mi cintura, la cual observaba maravillada a los dragones acuáticos que estaban varios metros bajo nosotros. Las crías de los escaldones jugueteaban entre las olas. Mi mente estaba centrada en los recuerdos y en cómo, poco a poco, el enojo producido por la vergüenza iba desapareciendo de mi sistema, aunque el sonrojo se negaba a irse.

Pocos minutos después, ya podíamos ver las casas vikingas a nuestros pies, las cuales aún olían a madera recién cortada, y nos despedimos en el aire, marchando cada uno por su propio camino.

Antes de aterrizar, ya sabía que mi padre no había llegado aún. Las ventanas permanecían firmemente cerradas y no había ni el más mínimo aroma en el aire de la lumbre prendida. Mi padre esperaría a que yo llegara para cocinar, ya que era una tarea que había acabado desarrollando a lo largo de los años sin que ninguno de los dos nos diéramos cuenta; pero no estaría en la cabaña sin preparar el fuego para que calentara el ambiente, previniendo el frío nocturno.

Entramos, encontrándonos, como me esperaba, la casa vacía y a oscuras. Mi padre seguía peleando con el nuevo problema en los bosques, el cual estaba envejeciendo a pasos agigantados, sin razón conocida, convirtiendo los árboles en elementos vacíos y endebles. Habían acabado llevando a la chaman, esperando encontrar alguna solución. Probablemente no llegaría hasta tarde.

Le hice un gesto a Desdentao, palmeándole cariñosamente el lomo, y él encendió el fuego. Estaba sorprendido de no escuchar la voz de Dana tras de mí, haciendo un resumen de sus experiencias del día, pero al darme la vuelta me la encontré aún sentada a horcajadas sobre Desdentao, en una posición desmadejada y precaria, con los ojos prácticamente cerrados. Con una sonrisa enternecida, la tomé en brazos y subí a mi habitación. La dejé en su cama y la arropé, antes de irme nuevamente al salón, donde Desdentao me esperaba.

Cogí la cesta que tenía sus pescados para la cena y se la abrí, ante la que se lanzó. Riéndome ante su desespero, fui en busca de una docena de pescados y los puse sobre la encimera. Cogí el pesado caldero y fui fuera, para llenarlo de los témpanos de hielo que asomaban por nuestro tejado. Lo dejé al fuego, esperando a que se derritiera y empecé a abrir los pescados, eliminando las espinas, las escamas y los intestinos. Mi padre defendía que había que aprovechar todos los nutrientes del pescado, incluyendo las espinas. Pero dudaba que Dana fuera capaz de comer algo así, con lo remilgada que podía ser en las comidas, y yo, francamente, tampoco le encontraba mucho atractivo.

Estuve un rato limpiándolo, hasta que escuché el agua hervir. Añadí el pescado, cortado en grandes rodajas, junto a algunas hierbas y verduras picadas. Desdentao, ese dragón glotón, devoró las sobras del pescado mientras yo me lavaba las manos en la nieve.

Removiendo de vez en cuando el caldo, me senté en la mesa del comedor y empecé a dibujar algunas ideas nacidas en mi mente, casi por azar. Por ejemplo, mejoras para el pedal de mandos de la silla de Desdentao o herramientas de sujeción para la herrería, que redujeran el peligro de perder una mano al arreglar un hacha.

La cena llevaba media hora al fuego cuando la puerta de mi habitación chirrió, mostrando que se había abierto. Los ligeros pasos de Dana se escucharon por la escalera. Bajó frotándose los ojos y se sentó en el asiento de enfrente como una autómata.

―¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien? ―preguntó en un susurro, todavía adormilada.

―Te sigues dejando guiar por el estómago ―aseveré, divertido―. Es un caldo de pescado.

―Lo has hecho tú, ¿verdad? ―cuestionó, inspirando hondo, aunque parecía más una afirmación.

―Me temo que Desdentao lo tendría complicado ―contesté, con una sonrisa―. A no ser que te gusten las tripas de pescado devueltas.

Como si hubiera recibido un jarro de agua fría, Dana abrió los ojos de par en par, aunque no tardó en entrecerrarlos con un rictus amargo.

―Puaj... ¿Hacía falta que me proporcionaras esa imagen? ―inquirió, con voz pastosa debido al desagrado―. Ahora la cena me va a saber ácida.

No le contesté, solo me reí, mientras Desdentao nos observaba curioso. Intentó acariciarme la palma de la mano con su frente, así que le devolví el gesto. Cuando sentí el movimiento de sus músculos bajo mi mano, miré en dirección a la puerta. Solo pasaron un par de minutos hasta que la puerta principal se abrió. Mi padre entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tenía en el rostro señales de cansancio y los hombros hundidos debido al esfuerzo.

―Un día duro, ¿eh? ―le dije a modo de saludo.

―Bienvenido ―lo saludó Dana con una sonrisa amistosa.

―Buenas noches chicos ―respondió con voz rasposa, por lo que supe que estaba en lo cierto―. Los bosques del norte nos están dando problemas, pero Gothi ya está preparando un remedio para salvarlos, así que no deberíamos tardar muchos días más en solucionarlo. Lo peor era averiguar de qué se trataba. Una plaga masiva de comeraíces. Devoran el árbol desde el suelo, avanzando por su interior, sin dañar la corteza.

Con esas palabras, mi padre se acomodó en el asiento contiguo al mío, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

―¿Quieres cenar ya? ―le pregunté mientras me ponía en pie, aunque era mera formalidad. Cuando mi padre trabajaba en exceso, comía el doble de lo normal. Y ese día mi padre estaba muy cansado.

Él simplemente asintió, olfateando el aire. Dana me ayudó a servir los cuencos llenos de sopa. Procuré que los mayores y sustanciosos pedazos de pescado fueran para mi padre, el cual lucía aún mayor ante la luz de la lumbre. Repitió seis veces antes de darse por satisfecho. No fue nada nuevo. Quién me sorprendió fue Dana, que con su diminuto cuerpo, repitió tres. Cuando la observé incrédulo al verla acercarse por tercera vez a la olla, hizo un mohín molesto, aunque pude ver como se sonrojaba ligeramente.

―¿Qué? ―inquirió irritada―. Tengo hambre... ―terminó de decir, sentándose nuevamente en su asiento y tomando algo de pan de centeno.

―Nada, me alegro de que te guste ―respondí con sinceridad.

―Me alegra saber que eres una chica que se alimenta correctamente. Cada vez que Johan me cuenta historias sobre esas muchachas que se matan de hambre solo para aparentar... Sin hablar de esos corsés ―expuso mi padre con seriedad, haciendo un gesto de reprobación.

―No creo que a las vikingas, con toda la energía que tienen, se les ocurra una tontería así ―comentó Dana, ganándose una mirada de aprobación de mi padre―. Estoy segura de que Astrid se alimenta como es debido.

Me lanzó una mirada furtiva ante el comentario, aunque mi padre pareció no darse cuenta, o hizo caso omiso.

―Astrid es una de las muchachas más fuertes e inteligentes que he conocido. Y trabaja más que cualquier vikingo.

―Me parece una chica muy práctica. Me pregunto si juzga más la comida por la cantidad que por el sabor.

―La mayoría de los vikingos disfrutamos del sabor de un buen asado o de una jarra de hidromiel, pero no nos ponemos muy remilgosos con ese tema ―añadió mi padre, dubitativo.

―Entonces, supongo que no estará acostumbrada a cocinar, más allá de lo imprescindible digo.

Mi padre y yo nos miramos, no tardamos mucho en asentir al unísono. Más allá del pollo de Tormenta y los peces asados en la hoguera, nunca la había visto hacer nada más allá.

―Entonces, si Hipo y Astrid se casarán, él sería el cocinero de la familia ―comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa, con una sonrisa traviesa de oreja a oreja.

Para nuestra sorpresa, fue mi padre el mayor sorprendido, atragantándose con un trago de hidromiel.

―¿Casarse? ―preguntó sorprendido, mirándome.

Automáticamente hice gestos nerviosos con las manos, mientras negaba con mi cabeza.

―Olvídalo, son locuras suyas ―respondí alterado. La voz me salió ligeramente más aguda de lo normal, por lo que mi padre nos miró perspicaz―. Y, ¿por qué me asignas automáticamente ese papel? Con quien sea que me case, podemos turnarnos, ¿sabes?

Dana amplió su sonrisa pícara al apreciar mi penosa manera de cambiar de tema, pero me siguió la corriente.

―Bueno, quien sea la mujer con la que te cases... ―remarcó la frase repetida a propósito, observándome con humor―. Una vez haya probado tus platos, no va a querer cocinar en su vida. No sé cómo lo haces, pero consigues que las recetas más insulsas sean alimentos propios del Valhala.

―Simplemente investigo, hago pequeñas pruebas. Unas veces sale bien, y otras no. Es cuestión de ir probando ―respondí, rasándome la nuca, avergonzado por el repentino halago.

―No te fíes de la humildad de mi hijo, Dana. Puede ser muy torpe, pero en la cocina jamás ha causado ningún destrozo ni ha quemado nada. Ni siquiera cuando empezó ―refutó mi padre, dándome unos golpecitos en la espalda.

―Vaya, gracias papá ―le contesté, enarcando una ceja y encogiendo los hombros, lo que causó que reanudaran sus risas.

―¿Los chicos han probado alguno de tus platos? ―me preguntó Dana.

―No. Solo Bocón.

―Entonces, ¿por qué no hacemos una cena y los invitamos? Ahora que ya estás mejor, puedes estar cerca del fuego sin problemas.

―No ―negué rotundamente.

―¿Por qué no?

―A ti te puede encantar verme de cocinero, pero las burlas de esos tres van a durar mucho si me llegan a ver en la cocina.

―Por esos tres, ¿te refieres a los gemelos y a Mocoso? ―preguntó mi padre.

―Exacto.

―No creo que haya problema con ellos. Estoy de acuerdo con Dana, deberías organizarla.

―¿Quieres que tu hijo se luzca ante la primera generación de jinetes de dragones como un cocinero? ―interrogué, totalmente anonadado.

―Si algo he aprendido de ti es que no hay que juzgar nada por ser diferente. Muchas veces puede sorprendernos.

Con esas palabras, me dio unas palmadas en el hombro en señal de apoyo y se levantó. Deseándonos buenas noches, se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

Algo moviéndome el hombro me despertó en medio de la noche. Entrecerré los ojos, un poco molesto, esperando encontrarme con Desdentao, pero él permanecía profundamente dormido en la gran loza que había en mi habitación. Quién estaba a mi lado, con la mirada exaltada y violentos temblores era Dana. Me incorporé sobre mis codos para poder verla mejor.

―¿Puedo dormir contigo? ―me preguntó en un susurro. No podía verla con claridad, pero su voz sonaba angustiada.

En respuesta, levanté las mantas y me hice a un lado. Ella no necesitó más invitación. Se acomodó junto a mí, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y dejó que la arropara.

Debería haberme sorprendido ante su petición, pero había pasado tantas veces que era imposible. Tuvimos tanto miedo cuando éramos pequeños... Y la única persona que podía consolarnos éramos nosotros mismos. Por ello, cuando las pesadillas nos invadían, nos refugiábamos en el otro. En mi caso, mi cuerpo se congelaba ante el terror, así que no podía moverme, presa del pánico, hasta que se alzaban las primeras luces del alba. En ese momento, me desahogaba contándole mi experiencia a Dana, la cual me escuchaba en silencio y me abrazaba. En el caso de Dana, su remedio era dormir junto a mí. No sé por qué, mi presencia le resultaba tranquilizadora. En cambio, no le era tan fácil hablarme de sus pesadillas, probablemente por su propio miedo a admitirlas. No obstante, yo siempre esperaba pacientemente a que estuviera preparada para contármelas. Y sabía, desde el momento en que la vi desembarcar sola, sin una advertencia previa de su viaje a Mema, que había algo que hacía que sus sueños fueran intranquilos.

Pero esperaría. Siempre que me necesitara, esperaría.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Astrid POV**

Todo mi cuerpo estaba en absoluto y total shock. Y, por lo visto, no era la única. El resto de jinetes parecían estatuas de la más dura piedra, todos alrededor de la cama de Hipo, totalmente perplejos. Ante nosotros teníamos una situación inexplicable. Hipo y Dana, durmiendo plácidamente juntos. Dana utilizaba el brazo de Hipo como almohada, mientras que éste la arropaba felizmente, cobijándola y estrechándola contra sí. Chusco fue el primero de todos en reaccionar, probablemente porque era el que menos comprendía la situación en la que estábamos. Agarró con una mano la manta que cubría a la pareja de tórtolos y la arrancó de un tirón, mostrando sus piernas entrelazadas.

―¡Hora de despertarse, par de dormilones! ―soltó, a voz de grito.

Pero ninguno de los dos se inmutó, solo afianzaron un poco más el abrazo. Ante semejante escena, Mocoso parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque. Ni siquiera cuando era lanzado por los aires ni perseguido por Garfios tenía semejante semblante. Y yo... Prefería no imaginarme la cara que tendría en ese momento. Me obligué a esconder cualquier emoción bajo mi antigua máscara de indiferencia, la que siempre me acompañaba en mi antigua vida. Diez mil ideas, cada una más terrible que la anterior, se cruzaron por mi mente. Lo único que quería era separar a esos dos. Desdentao llegó justo a tiempo para evitar cualquier incidente, como que lanzara a Hipo por la ventana, y los bañó de babas de los pies a la cabeza.

―Desdentao... ―murmuró Hipo, enfurruñado. Trataba de abrir los ojos, pero al intentar defenderse de los viscosos lametones del Furia Nocturna, no podía. Trató de protegerse con los brazos de forma inconsciente―. Desdentao, Desdentao, ¡para, campeón!

Desdentao se apartó y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, aunque tenía un porte inquieto que anunciaba que era capaz de lanzarse en cualquier momento, moviendo las delanteras de forma incesante. Mientras que Hipo empezaba a erguirse, rascándose los ojos, soñoliento, Dana trató de tapar la luz con una de sus blanquecinas manos.

―Vamos, Dana ―musitó, desenmarañando sus piernas de las de la muchacha y bloqueando un bostezo con el dorso de la mano―. Es hora de levantarse ―Desdentao le aproximó su bota con el hocico, en sus ojos brillando su particular mirada impaciente―. Ya voy campeón.

Cuando se estiró para exhalar un prolongado bostezo, separó por fin la mirada del suelo y se cruzó directamente con la mía. Se quedó unos segundos mirándome fijamente, con la nube de la duda bañándole los ojos, hasta que la comprensión le alcanzó.

―¿Pero qué hacéis...? ―dejó el resto de la pregunta en el aire. Meció a Dana con prisa, obligándola a abrir los ojos.

―¡Déjame dormir! ―rumió, lanzándole una mirada adormilada y furibunda.

―Me temo que no se puede, todos están aquí ―siseó Hipo, insistiéndole para que se levantara.

―Tampoco hace falta que os preocupéis por nosotros ―excusó Chusco, con una risita socarrona.

―Podemos esperar a que estéis listos para abandonar el nidito de amor ―continuó Brusca, siguiéndole la broma a su hermano, aunque probablemente ella entendía mucho más de la situación que el idiota de su gemelo.

Por fin, Dana abrió los ojos, cruzando miradas con todos. Analizó su ropa, que consistía en un pesado camisón, que debía pesar varios kilos y que la cubría desde el cuello a las rodillas, y un pantalón de cuero varias tallas más grande, que debía haber sido de Hipo. Suspiró tranquila al relajarse y comenzó a ponerse las botas como si nada.

―¿Qué os parece si nos vamos todos abajo? ―sugirió Hipo, dirigiéndose a la puerta con una sonrisa que invitaba a seguir sus palabras.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, no podía estar más confusa. Obviamente, Hipo se había sorprendido al encontrarnos allí, pero nada más. No parecía causarle ningún remordimiento que lo hubiéramos pillado in fragganti. Que yo lo hubiera pillado. Verle tan tranquilo, mientras era obvio que Dana se estaba cambiando en su habitación, en la que habían dormido tan acaramelados, traspasaba los límites de lo irritante. Las palabras de Dana comenzaron a parecerme vacías y sin sentido, y las emociones y sentimientos de Hipo totalmente infranqueables. Nos sentamos en las robustas sillas de madera, esperando.

―Hipo, ¿por qué no te vas a cambiar tú también? ―preguntó Patán, causando la sorpresa en la mesa. Tenía un deje amargo en la voz.

―Lo haré después. Ahora está Dana ―contestó, totalmente perplejo.

―Bueno, ya que estabais durmiendo tan juntitos y felices, no creo que sea un problema, ¿verdad? ―insinuó, recargándose contra el respaldo de la silla, pasando un brazo por encima, y observando a Hipo con aires petulantes.

Hipo estaba a punto de responder, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

―Cuidado con lo que dices. No hables de lo que no sabes.

Me sorprendió la frialdad tajante de la voz. Dana, en la cima de las escaleras, nos observada crítica y seria. Nunca imaginé que una chica tan vivaracha y alegre podía tener tal semblante. Comenzó a descender las escaleras, sin decir palabra, provocando un tenso silencio. Sus palabras habían resultado tan cortantes que Mocoso parecía congelado en el asiento, sin encontrar palabras para responderle. Cuando llegó al lado de Hipo, que se encontraba ceñudo ante las palabras de Mocoso, se sentó.

―No creo tener que daros explicaciones de nada, pero, solo por evitar malentendidos, os diré algo. Me encontraba muy mal anoche. Hipo, lo único que hizo, fue cuidarme. Y esto ha ido pasando desde hace muchos años, porque resulta que me enfermo con facilidad. Así que dejad de imaginaros cosas que no son y de hacer bromas al respecto.

Las palabras de Dana parecían una sentencia. Lo había planteado todo de tal modo que quedaba fuera de lugar preguntarle qué le ocurría o si nosotros podíamos hacer algo. Con nuestra reacción, había delimitado muy bien todo. La traducción podía ser: No os metáis donde no os importa. Miré a Hipo de soslayo, esperando ver su expresión ante la conflictiva situación, sabiendo que el siempre cantaba al son de sí a la paz y no a la guerra. Mostraba un semblante tranquilo, pero muy serio. El mismo que asumía cada vez que quería proteger algo con todas sus fuerzas. Una vez más, la similitud entre los dos me dejó sin aliento.

* * *

**Hipo POV**

Astrid y Mocoso estaban dándolo todo en la arena. Hacía tiempo que no veía el hacha de la vikinga danzar en el aire con tal ferocidad. Y Mocoso no se quedaba atrás. Jamás lo había visto pelear tan serio, sin perder de vista su objetivo, sin soltar bravuconadas a cada choque entre metales. Probablemente era un efecto colateral de lo sucedido esa mañana. Observé a Dana, que estaba sentada a mi vera, en uno de los asientos de madera que bordeaban el recinto. Las líneas de su rostro se habían relajado, miraba el combate con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Sabía perfectamente que, por dentro, tenía que seguir bullendo, indignada. No le gustaba que la gente interpretara las cosas a su antojo, sin tener siquiera el valor de preguntarle a ella primero. Pero, en esta ocasión, el enojo le estaba durando más de lo normal.

―¿Te encuentras mejor? ―indagué, sin necesidad de rodeos.

En respuesta, Dana bufó y apoyó su mandíbula en su mano, tratando de seguir con la vista al frente, en lugar de enfrentarse a la mía.

―Sabes que no lo hizo a mal, ¿verdad? Los celos pueden ser muy poderosos.

―No digas bobadas ―refunfuño, aunque no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

―Trata de comprenderlo. Tú y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida, pero ellos acaban de conocerte a ti. No saben cómo eres, mucho menos la clase de relación que tenemos. Si lo miras desde fuera, es comprensible que se hayan llevado una impresión equivocada. Que han hecho mal en no preguntar, probablemente. Pero no por eso los vas a condenar, ¿no? Tú misma me dijiste una vez que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

―No uses mis palabras contra mí ―renegó, aunque esta vez no pudo evitar que una diminuta sonrisa asomara por sus labios―. De todas formas, ¿no te irrita? Que ella no haya confiado en ti ―Clavó su mirada en mí, esperando mi reacción.

Sabía a qué se refería ¿Debería haberme indignado esa mirada, llena de prejuicios, que me había dirigido Astrid?

―No tiene por qué. Ella malinterpretó la situación, al igual que el resto del grupo. No creo que haya nada más en juego para que yo me enoje.

―¿En serio? ―inquirió Dana, enarcando una ceja―. ¿Y qué se trate de la chica de la que llevas enamorado toda tu vida no es suficiente?

―Lo sería si fuera reciproco ―respondí con simpleza.

Dana me miró, con la boca entreabierta y completamente perpleja durante un minuto entero. Eso sí, cuando reaccionó, me dio un golpe en la nuca que casi me tira del asiento.

―¡Tú eres idiota!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Hipo POV**

Me sobé el cuello, adolorido, mientras miraba a Dana con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué? —cuestioné aturdido.

—Tú. Eres. Idiota —repitió, tomándose su tiempo para pronunciar cada una de las palabras como si fueran frases independientes.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí malhumorado.

Dana abrió la boca para responderme, pero echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Todos nos estaban observando, estoicos. Incluso Astrid mantenía el hacha en alto, sin moverla ni un milímetro, pese a su peso; y Mocoso seguía en el suelo, con la pierna de la rubia vikinga sobre su pecho, sin hacer amago de apartarla. Pareció pensarse mejor sus palabras, porque cerró la boca e inspiró hondo.

—¿De verdad crees que no es... recíproco? —preguntó, sentándose de nuevo a mi lado. Habló en voz baja. No lo suficiente para considerarse un susurro, pero sí para no compartir con todos la conversación.

—Obviamente. Todo este tiempo Astrid me ha tratado únicamente como un amigo.

Clavé la vista en el suelo durante un par de segundos. Al volver a alzarla, me crucé con la mirada preocupada de Astrid. Sentí un ya conocido hormigueo en el vientre. No tardó ni un segundo en desviar la vista y forzar a Mocoso a retomar la batalla.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—¿El qué?

—¿En serio vas a seguir evitando la respuesta con este diálogo de besugos?

Me rasqué la frente al percibir que Dana estaba enfadándose con mis evasivas. Me aparte el fleco de la cara, repentinamente cansado, antes de revelar lo que pasaba por mi mente.

—Es cierto que Astrid y yo conocemos la existencia del otro desde que nacimos. Hemos vivido siempre en esta isla. Pero no hemos empezado a conocernos, a entendernos, hasta hace relativamente poco. Solo sé que Astrid, ahora que ha dejado caer su máscara de chica dura, está dándose a conocer al mundo tal cuál es. Quién sabe, quizás incluso se esté conociendo a sí misma. Por ello, para mí es imposible saber lo que está pensando. Si esto hubiera pasado antes de todo, sus reacciones conmigo me habrían llevado a ese pensamiento casi seguro. Pero ahora no sé qué pasa por la cabeza de Astrid, no sé lo que siente ni lo que piensa. Y tengo miedo de que mis sentimientos nublen mi juicio y enturbiar sus intenciones con mis deseos.

Escuché a Dana inspirar hondo. Permaneció en un inquebrantable silencio durante varios minutos. Solo se escuchaba el rugido fiero de los metales chocando, como una melodía de fondo.

—Te entiendo —soltó al fin—. ¿Pero no te has parado a pensar que Astrid te trata diferente que al resto? Como la vez que te besó ante todo el pueblo.

—Sí, más de una vez. Pero es lo que te decía antes, no sé cómo actúa Astrid con un amigo y con un novio. No sé encontrar la diferencia porque no conozco su comportamiento en ambas situaciones.

—Yo no veo que trate a Chusco ni a Patapez igual que a ti.

—Tampoco a Mocoso —apunté, sin perder de vista el fino sonrojo que tildaba sus mejillas—. Creo que es porque me ve como alguien inofensivo. Sé lo que es sufrir las críticas y las altas expectativas de la sociedad. Aunque yo haya sido un desastre y ella un genio vikingo, ambos hemos estado en una posición bastante similar. Yo, por ser yo mismo, pude escapar de mi jaula. Astrid puede sentirse identificada conmigo y sentirse en armonía por ello. Sabe que la voy a comprender, que no la voy a juzgar por buscar la forma de romper su propia celda.

—Odio debatir contigo —rezongó, inflando los mofletes—. Haces que me replantee todo, incluso cuando estoy segura de que Astrid no te ve simplemente como un compañero de lágrimas.

Reí, revolviéndole el cabello cuidadosamente peinado, deshaciendo ligeramente la trenza que hacía de diadema.

—¡Quieto! —exclamó, intentando bloquear mis manos.

Seguí carcajeándome ante mi pequeña venganza mientras ella me observaba disgustada.

* * *

**Astrid POV**

Después del entrenamiento de combate, Hipo mando a todo el mundo en busca de herramientas y alimentos para una actividad de supervivencia. Pasaríamos la noche fuera.

Mientras volaba a lomos de Tormenta, podía ver las siluetas de Hipo y Dana montados sobre Desdentao. Sabía que me estaba quebrando la cabeza sin motivo, que lo más sensato sería hablar con Hipo para aclararlo todo de una vez por todas. Pero era incapaz. Realmente, tenía miedo. La relación de ambos era tan cercana, que temía quedarme en un segundo plano. Odiaba con todas mis fuerzas esa desconocida faceta de mí, pero hasta el momento no había tenido nadie tan valioso en mi vida como lo era Hipo. Nadie que me comprendiera y me aceptara, sin importar como actuara. No podía permitirme perder eso.

Al observarlos esta tarde, tan sumidos en su burbuja, tan concentrados en su conversación... Me sentí desplazada. Me sentí sola. Me sentí olvidada. Descargué toda mi furia contra Mocoso. Fue algo gratificante, para variar. Sobre todo porque Patán Mocoso estaba tan enfadado como yo. Lo veía en el brillo de sus ojos, en su frente perlada de sudor y en su rictus serio.

Tormenta se percató de mi semblante sombrío, emitiendo un gorjeo amistoso en mi dirección. Le acaricie las escamas traseras de su cuello con afecto, agradeciendo su consuelo.

Pasé la tarde trabajando como una autómata. Recoger leña y buscar un lugar adecuado para dormir, lo que era bastante difícil en una isla tan frondosa como la que había elegido Hipo. Era imposible ver nada desde el aire, así que tuvimos que buscar a pie. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando por fin pudimos sentarnos a descansar.

A Dana se le cerraban los ojos y se veía ligeramente más pálida que de costumbre, así que Hipo le dio un cuerno lleno de agua fresca y la mandó a dormir. Aunque Dana se resistió, Hipo le recordó que su cuerpo seguía débil, y que no debía sobresforzarse. Al final, no tardó ni dos segundos en lograrlo.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como los gemelos se perdían por los matorrales, planeando alguna chiquillería seguramente. Hipo y Patapez comenzaron a entablar una tranquila conversación sobre dragones acuáticos y las posibilidades educativas que podían plantear mientras Mocoso se sentaba a mi vera.

Disimuladamente, el vikingo intentaba ver el angelical rostro durmiente de Dana. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había pillado, enrojeció ferozmente, aunque trató de disimularlo fingiendo que se trataba del calor del fuego.

—¿Cómo pasó? —pregunté abruptamente. La pregunta me sorprendió hasta a mí.

—¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo fue que tú...? —dejé la pregunta en el aire, lanzando una elocuente mirada en dirección a la joven rubia que dormitaba a pocos metros de nosotros.

—¡Deja de decir locuras!

—¿En serio, locuras? ¿No es casualidad entonces que hayas dejado de burlarte de Hipo o de intentar cortejarme desde su llegada?

Mocoso apretó los labios, molesto y atrapado.

—La conoces desde hace un par de días, ¿cómo...? —dejé la frase inconclusa, observando su ceño fruncido.

—No lo sé. Simplemente sucedió al verla aquel día en el muelle —Mocoso hacía varias paradas al hablar, muestra de que estaba avergonzado y que le costaba horrores continuar.

—¿Solo te gusta por qué es guapa?

—¡NO! —gritó, mirándome de frente, antes de que yo pudiera terminar la pregunta.

Hipo y Patapez nos miraron sorprendidos, pero les hice un gesto tranquilo, en señal de que estábamos en tregua y serenos. Hipo me lanzó varias miradas preocupadas, pero continuó su conversación con Patapez.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —interrogué curiosa.

—¿No vas a dejar el tema correr? —gruño, fastidiado.

Lo contemplé, enarcando una ceja, impertérrita, esperando que hablara. Finalmente echó todo el aire de sus pulmones, estregándose la cara con las manos, ahogando una queja. O un insulto, no lo pude escuchar muy bien.

—Aún no sé muy bien lo que me pasa —dijo al fin—. Solo sé que, cuando la vi, sí, me atrajo totalmente su físico. Me recordó a una diosa. Pero según han pasado los días, he acabado deseando escuchar su risa, verla sonreír, escuchar sus chistes o verla sorprenderse por todo.

Me sorprendió su discurso. Era sorprendentemente profundo tratándose de Mocoso.

—Te has enamorado de ella —comenté, como una revelación.

—Claro que no —masculló él, cruzándose de brazos—. Pero puede, es posible, probable que... me guste.

No pude evitar enternecerme ¿Quién iba a decir que Mocoso era, en realidad, un blandito por dentro?

—Pero la que sí está enamorada, eres tú —concluyó, dejándome totalmente pasmada.

—¿Qué?

—Estás enamorada de Hipo —no lo dijo con petulancia ni en tono despectivo. Solo como una realidad. Sentí como se me calentaban las orejas. ¿Tan obvia era?

—¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? —le pedí. No tenía sentido negarse y alzar las defensas cuando él las había bajado conmigo.

—Solo hace falta mirarte. Te brillan los ojos cada vez que hablas con él —parpadeó varias veces seguidas, parodiándome, antes de lanzarme una sonrisa socarrona—. Probablemente todos lo sepan, menos él.

Empecé a afilar mi hacha, nerviosa. Había estado tan ensimismada en mi mundo, que no me había percatado de que todos me habían descubierto. Las averiguaciones de Dana me habían sorprendido, pero supuse que se debían a su carácter perspicaz y que, al estar siempre junto a Hipo, se había percatado de las reacciones que solo surgían con él cerca. Pero ahora resultaba que lo sabía toda la aldea. Apreté los dientes para contener un gemido de frustración.

—¿También te sientes incómoda? —planteó de repente.

—¿Por?

—Por lo que tienen.

Paré el movimiento de mi mano sobre el arma, replanteándome qué debía contestar.

—Realmente no me molesta su relación. Lo que me incomoda es no saber cómo se definen a ellos mismos, qué tanto abarca. Si tuviera alguna prueba, algo contundente que me demostrara que no son más que amigos, que no se ven como nada más que amigos... Entonces podría olvidar todas las preocupaciones.

—Me siento igual —admitió con una serenidad nada propia del Mocoso que yo conocía.

Ante la hilarante situación, no pude evitar reírme.

—¿Qué? —preguntó irritado.

—Nunca creí que tú y yo podríamos mantener una conversación normal.

—No por mi culpa. Eres tú la que va lanzando hachas a diestro y siniestro —defendió, encogiéndose de hombros, recuperando su habitual sonrisa ladina.

—Si no dijeras lo que no debes, no te pasaría nada —respondí a su broma—. Pero, en serio, me cae mejor este Mocoso.

—No es como si...

Mocoso dejó la frase a la mitad, pero no porque quisiera, sino porque un atronador grito nos asustó. Imaginamos que había sido resultado de la última broma planeada por los gemelos, pero nos sorprendimos al ver a Dana con la frente perlada por el sudor, la respiración agitada y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ni siquiera parecía consiente de saber dónde estaba. Tenía la neblina de la confusión bañándole la mirada.

Antes de ser capaces de mover un solo músculo, se escuchó una voz cantar.

**_Shizuke kimori no ue kagayakeru hoshi hitotsu_**

**_(Encima de un tranquilo bosque una estrella solitaria brilla)_**

Siguiendo el sonido, nos encontramos con Hipo. Tenía una rodilla hincada en el suelo y los brazos extendidos en dirección a Dana.

**_Ai no uta kanaderu makiba no kaze yasashiku_**

**_(Canta una canción de amor, el viento sopla sobre la hierba)_**

Dana aún parecía estar más en el mundo de los sueños que despierta, pero gateó, siguiendo el sonido de la nana de Hipo.

**_Kotori mo koyagi mo haha ni idakare_**

**_(Dame la mano mi dulce amor,que yo no te dejaré)_**

Se acercó a él, cobijándose en su abrazo, temblorosa.

**_Yume nite asobu no ha hana hiraku kaguwashiki niwa um_**

**_(Iremos juntos a un bello jardín donde las rosas siempre crecen)_**

En ese momento, sentí como todos mis temores se esfumaban de mi cuerpo. Ahí estaba mi prueba. La prueba que necesitaba. Hipo arropaba con su abrazo a Dana, palmeándole la espalda con suaves toques y acariciándole el pelo. Nadie abrazaba así a su enamorada. Así se abrazaba a una hermana. Ese era el lazo. Esa era la relación que los unía. Al ver el estrecho abrazo, en el que Hipo intentaba detener con su calor los violentos temblores de la joven, pude entender como habían acabado así esta mañana.

**_Sugiyuku kyou no hi no hohoemi wo tenohira ni_**

**_(El sol se oculta ahora aquí, pero mi sonrisa aún perdida)_**

Crucé una mirada con Mocoso y estuve a punto de romper a reír. Su cara de alivio era tal... Aunque, por su risa contenida, yo tenía que mostrar una expresión bastante similar.

**_Oyasumi oyasumi kono te ni itoshigo yo_**

**_(Buenas noches, buenas noches mi dulce amor, que yo no me iré)_**

Escuchamos durante mucho tiempo la nana, procedente de un idioma que no entendíamos, pero que nos llenaba igualmente de calma. Incluso los gemelos, tan revoltosos como ellos eran, volvieron al campamento y se sentaron, disfrutando de la voz de Hipo.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Hipo POV**

Dejé que mi voz inundara el aire nocturno durante mucho tiempo. Mi única preocupación era el siniestro terror que parecía dominar cada noche con más fuerza el corazón de Dana. Palmeé su espalda y peiné su cabello con suavidad, esperando relajarla, detener los dolorosos temblores. Aun así, mi camisa estaba seca. La fuerte y persistente Dana, aún en estado de shock por sus pesadillas, se negaba a verter una sola lágrima.

Sentía las miradas de los jinetes sobre nosotros. Su preocupación era patente, como una tenue, pero constante vibración en el aire. Murmuraban entre sí, quedamente, quizás temiendo romper la reciente e inestable calma que estaba inundando el cuerpo de Dana con cada inspiración, cada nota de la nana. No me gustaba nada verla esconderse nuevamente en su caparazón, forzándose a sí misma a mostrar una sonrisa tranquila y feliz. No obstante, sabía que no podía forzarla. Cuando quisiera hablar de sus problemas, de esas inquietudes que la estaban aguijoneando por dentro, lo haría. Solo quedaba esperar y mantenerse cerca, lo suficiente para que ella supiera que sería su tabla de salvamento si lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, el resto del grupo no la conocía tan bien como yo. Su reacción ante las pesadillas de Dana podía ser muy diferente a la mía.

Alcé la vista, topándome con la mirada fija de Mocoso. Me sorprendió la seriedad de su mirada. En general, desde la llegada de Dana, su actitud me había dejado sin palabras. Pese a que Mocoso seguía siendo, en fin, Mocoso, se estaba esforzando por mostrar una nueva faceta de él, afable y guardiana. Aunque, si los sentimientos de Mocoso eran más sinceros de lo que creía, podía llegar a comprender semejante cambio. Por Astrid, inconscientemente, yo había hecho lo mismo. Había cambiado.

Le hice un gesto tranquilizador al vikingo, que asintió solemnemente, antes de observar a Astrid. Tenía sus ojos celestes clavados en mí, vagando por mi cuerpo. Estudiaba mis manos sobre la cabeza y el hombro de Dana, los cuales otorgaban un suave masaje apaciguador moviendo reposadamente los dedos, como si estuviera tocando la melodía en un instrumento de cuerda. Analizaba la forma en que Dana se hundía en mi pecho, aspirando mi olor, buscando la tranquilidad que el contacto siempre nos aportaba. Examinaba el movimiento de mis pulmones y de mi garganta, siguiendo la danza que otorgaba mi nana. El brillo de sus ojos se fue nublando según se sumía en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, cruzó su mirada con la mía, despertando de su sopor de golpe. Sonreí ladinamente, divertido por su reacción, nada habitual. Mi respuesta la sorprendió aún más, consiguiendo que abriera los ojos estupefacta y adquiriera un brillante sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus orejas. Al momento, tomó su hacha y se dispuso a pulirla. Bajó el rostro, fingiendo que centraba toda su atención en el arma entre sus manos. Me mordí el labio forzándome a contener las carcajadas. Sabía que, estando en ese inusual y burbujeante estado, Astrid me lanzaría su hacha a la mínima risotada. Aun así, la sonrisa no me abandonó. Sin darme cuenta, mi voz había ido perdiendo su fuerza, hasta quedar en un débil susurro próximo a su fin.

―Ejem… ―carraspeó una persona frente a mí.

Alcé el rostro, sorprendido. Había estado tan absorto en el breve lapsus de Astrid y en mantener un ambiente apacible en torno a Dana, que me había pasado desapercibido el movimiento del muchacho que tenía frente a mí. Mocoso me contempló, enarcando una ceja, seguramente encontrando hilarante el numerito que habíamos protagonizado Astrid y yo. Sabiamente, probablemente por las mismas razones que yo, no dijo nada. Se acuclilló, esperando estar a la misma altura que Dana, y le tocó sutilmente el hombro. Un gesto curioso, proviniendo de una persona que podía partir troncos con sus manos.

Dana, ya más relajada y en sus cinco sentidos, inspiró profundamente mi túnica verde, supongo que buscando serenarse del todo, antes de girarse. Ella y Mocoso se miraron fijamente durante un minuto. De repente, Mocoso le tendió una pequeña flor de pétalos amarillos que parecía aún más diminuta entre sus dedos. Dana lo contempló, asombrada y curiosa.

―Es una risa dorada. Es una planta medicinal. No sé por qué, pero aleja las pesadillas. Mi madre la usaba conmigo cuando era pequeño.

Sus frases eran cortas y directas. Muy diferentes al estilo bravucón de Mocoso. Suponía que estaba demasiado nervioso para atreverse a hacer un gran discurso y meter la pata. Era mejor el estoicismo vikingo. Rememorando mis patéticas conversaciones histéricas con Astrid, envidié su entereza.

―Gracias ―susurró Dana con una amable y tierna sonrisa, antes de tomar la flor.

Mocoso asintió, se enderezó y volvió a sentarse junto a Astrid. Temeroso de que la vikinga hubiera estado viendo la escena y me lanzara su hacha como acto reflejo del momento que habíamos vivido minutos antes, dirigí al momento mi mirada a la joven que estaba frente a mí, admirando embelesada la flor entre sus menudos dedos. Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento y se percató de mi presencia, fijó sus ojos del color del océano en mí. Sonreía como una niña pequeña.

―Veo que la risa dorada realmente funciona ―comenté entretenido.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―cuestionó, fingiendo despiste.

―A que estás sonriendo. Realmente aleja las pesadillas.

―Tiene un aroma muy agradable ―opinó, rozando con la punta de una uña uno de los delicados pétalos, cuidadosamente―. Da la impresión que te limpia por dentro.

―Y yo que creía que era el perfume de Mocoso el que te había puesto tan feliz ―admití, socarrón.

― ¡Hipo! ―exclamó abochornada, dándome un golpe en el hombro con la mano libre.

― ¿Qué? Solo digo lo que veo ―respondí, encogiéndome de hombros―. Está realmente preocupado por ti.

―Sí, bueno, es un buen chico ―afirmó, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

―No, no es solo por eso. Sé que te dije mucho en mis cartas y en mis visitas a tu isla sobre él, pero escucharlo de mí es diferente a vivirlo. En serio, el cambio que he visto en Mocoso ha sido colosal. Antes era un bárbaro interesado solo en sí mismo y, ahora, es, no sé, humano. Se comporta como una persona con sentimientos.

― ¿Y estás sugiriendo que semejante cambio es por mí? Nos conocemos de hace unos días ―alegó resuelta.

―No, lo que quiero decir es que has sido su llave.

― ¿Su llave? ―repitió confusa.

―Es decir… ―empecé a decir, rascándome la cabeza inquieto, buscando las palabras adecuadas―. Le has mostrado el camino correcto.

Dana frunció el ceño, aún más perdida en mi pobre explicación. Suspiré consternado.

―Probemos con esto. Sabes lo que significa Astrid para mí, ¿verdad?

―Ajá ―afirmó recelosa, buscando entrever hacia donde iba mi nueva dirección.

―Bien, enamorarme de Astrid no supuso solo conocerla a ella, también me conocí a mí mismo. Cosas que había negado hasta la saciedad de mí, algunas incluso inconscientemente, estallaron con fuerza cuando me di cuenta de lo especial que era Astrid, de lo que me gustaba realmente. Quizás porque me paré a pensar qué podía hacer para estar cerca de ella, qué tenía yo que mereciera su compañía. Enamorarme de ella supuso, sorprendentemente, un mayor conocimiento y aceptación de mí mismo, de mis virtudes y mis defectos, llevándome a intentar erradicar o cambiar las partes que más odiaba de mí y a potenciar las buenas.

»Con todo esto, lo que quiero decir es que estoy seguro de que causaste una impresión muy grande en Mocoso. Tan fuerte que todas las dudas y recelos que tenía escondidos en su mente salieron a la luz. De ahí el cambio en apenas unos días. Él ha decidido enfrentarlos y por eso esta metamorfosis.

Dana centró toda su atención en la risa dorada que tenía entre sus manos, haciéndola bailar para apreciar el brillo cálido de sus pétalos. La dejé sumirse en sus pensamientos, rumiando todo un nuevo abanico de posibilidades que se abría ante sí.

Me percaté de cómo, al haber superado la situación de crisis, la animosidad del grupo parecía haber vuelto. Los gemelos habían desaparecido nuevamente, tejiendo sus planes malvados, sin duda alguna; Patapez parecía profundamente sumido en su libro, leyendo con avidez cada palabra y pasando las páginas con rapidez y animosidad; Mocoso y Astrid hablaban calmadamente entre sí mientras la joven continuaba afilando su hacha y Patán hacía lo mismo con su navaja. Los dragones estaban pacíficamente recostados en sus nidos improvisados. Admiré la agradable tranquilidad, gustoso.

―¿De verdad lo crees? ―cuestionó Dana súbitamente.

―¿El qué? ―dudé.

―¿De verdad crees que le gusto? ―musitó, mirándome a través de sus pestañas, vacilante.

―La pregunta que te tienes que hacer antes es otra. ¿Realmente te gusta?

Dana meditó sobre el asunto durante un minuto.

―Sí ―afirmó, con una serenidad y una melancolía que me asombró y me angustió.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Astrid POV**

La noche anterior había pulido tanto mi hacha que solo rozarla cortaba. Aunque no era de extrañar. Desde que me la habían regalado, se había convertido en mi método predilecto para controlar las emociones desbordantes, tanto las buenas como las malas. Y la noche anterior había estado plagada de emociones, definitivamente. Angustia, asombro, alivio, confusión, excitación, inseguridad, irritación, timidez, vergüenza… Era como si Loki hubiera decidido jugar con mis nervios para pasar el rato.

Muchas de esas sensaciones habían venido a mí debido al ataque de Dana. Me había preocupado y asustado ante su reacción, sinceramente. Sin embargo, una parte de mí no pudo evitar alegrarse ante lo que sucedió. Porque pude sentir como mis dudas, tan enfermizas, se esfumaban como las nubes en un caluroso día de verano. No obstante, una vez pasada la emoción inicial, me empecé a sentir terrible. Un malestar que me acompañaba hasta esa mañana. Que en un momento tan nefasto, yo me sintiera feliz por una trivialidad así, provocada por mis propias inseguridades, me hacía sentir repugnante.

Si no fuera suficiente, había estado el incidente con Hipo. Realmente, mi cuerpo dejó de pertenecerme durante la noche, porque hice que cosas que, normalmente, no haría. Mucho menos en público. Me dejé llevar por la suave cadencia de la nana de Hipo. Con ello, permití que mis restricciones cayeran con facilidad. Los límites que me imponía a mí misma todo el tiempo se difuminaron, volviéndose fácilmente salvables, sencillamente franqueables y débiles.

Mis ojos, primeramente concentrados en las suaves y fraternales caricias que aportaba Hipo sobre la piel y el cabello de Dana, pasaron a detenerse en el armonioso movimiento de sus dedos. En la forma en que se arqueaban y flexionaban, como si el agua fluyera entre ellos. En los pequeños cortes y delgadas cicatrices que los adornaban, producto del trabajo. Seguí el recorrido de su anatomía, encontrándome con su pecho. Ascendía y descendía en una cadencia que se podría definir incluso como tierna. Era tan lenta y acompasada que, probablemente, sería como sumirse en una tibia nube. Y seguramente, el sonido de su corazón, con su compás particular, resultaba aún más relajante que la propia voz de Hipo. En mi mente, casi podía escucharlo. Realmente, deseaba escucharlo.

Probablemente tuve un pequeño lapsus en ese momento, comencé a soñar despierta. Sentí, con una claridad irracional, sus brazos rodeándome en un abrazo cálido y reconfortante. Lleno de afabilidad y ternura. Lleno de Hipo. Me invadieron las fosas nasales los aromas de la tierra, de la madera, del carbón, la hierbabuena y la ceniza. Casi podía sentir como el perfume caliente me caldeaba con velocidad el cuerpo.

De repente, el verde intenso del bosque, completamente vivo, me despertó de mi ensueño. Los ojos de Hipo, esas esmeraldas tan llenas de vida, me observaban fijamente. La sorpresa y la duda me invadieron. ¿Se habría dado cuenta? ¿Habrían sido obvios mis pensamientos? Por regla general, mis reflexiones y sentimientos estaban muy bien guardados en mi interior, bajo mi eterna expresión impertérrita. Sin embargo, dudaba de mi capacidad de mantenerla en semejante sopor.

Como respondiendo a mis dudas, Hipo me sonrió pícaramente, con un brillo sagaz en sus ojos que jamás había visto. Temerosa de cometer una locura o sonrojarme hasta adquirir el color rubí brillante de las escamas de Garfios, tomé mi hacha y empecé a afilarla. Probablemente fui demasiado impulsiva y obvia, una reacción anormal en mí, pero, francamente, nunca me había encontrado en una encrucijada así.

Mientras recogía nuestro campamento, ayudada por el resto de jinetes, sentí la vergüenza invadirme de nuevo. Cuadré los hombros y me obligué a serenarme, a centrarme en mis tareas. No tenía tiempo ni espacio para morirme de vergüenza. Ya lo haría luego, al volver a casa, o, en su defecto, al encontrar un paraje desierto plagado de árboles entre los que esconderme y desahogar mi frustración. Afinar mi hacha tenía que servir para algo productivo, al fin y al cabo.

Una vez estuvo todo recogido, Hipo nos agrupó a todos en un círculo.

―Bien, chicos, ahora que tenemos todo listo, creo que es hora de empezar el ejercicio de hoy. Las cuestiones a resolver hoy se centran en la compenetración jinete-dragón y en desarrollar y potenciar las habilidades de rastreo de nuestro compañero.

―Eso suena difícil ―farfulló Chusco con cara de hastío.

―En ningún momento dije que fuera fácil ―contestó Hipo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tratando de insuflar ánimos―. Pero parece más complejo de lo que es. En realidad, es simplemente una forma de conocer la forma de rastrear de nuestro dragón. Sobre todo, las claves y trucos necesarios para ayudarle.

Chusco y Brusca resoplaron a la vez, poniendo la misma expresión huraña.

―Dejad de quejaros ―reprendí, lanzándoles una mirada furibunda antes de volver a centrarme en Hipo ―¿Qué hay que hacer?

Al momento en el que nuestros ojos se cruzaron, una batalla interna volvió a desatarse en mi interior. Tardé tres segundos en darle fin. Perdí. Desprendí mi mirada de la suya y me fijé en Tormenta, que me observaba atenta.

―Sí, claro, ahora os lo explico ―comenzó a decir, nerviosamente―. Patapez, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

―Sí, un momento ―asintió él, mientras rebuscaba en su morral.

Sacó un fajo de pergaminos, muy rígidos y gruesos, con las puntas ligeramente dobladas. Tenían una apariencia tan pesada que ni siquiera se plegaban sobre sí mismos. Se los tendió a Hipo, que les echó un rápido vistazo hasta volver a fijarse en nosotros.

―Bien, en estas tarjetas hay una serie de plantas medicinales muy interesantes y útiles. Están ilustradas y descritas, tanto sus características como sus cualidades medicinales.

»Os voy a entregar una a cada uno. Tenemos que volver hoy a Mema, así que tenéis hasta el mediodía para encontrar vuestra tarea.

―¡Tienes que estar de broma! ―exclamó Mocoso, boquiabierto ―¿En serio pretendes que encontremos una mata que no hemos visto en nuestra vida, en una isla en la que no hemos estado nunca, en menos de un día?

―Sí ―afirmó Hipo, sencillamente, ganándose un resoplido frustrado de Mocoso que nos hizo reír a todos―. Parece más difícil de lo que realmente es. Puede que nosotros no sepamos cómo encontrarlas, pero nuestros dragones sí. Aprovechad sus habilidades para conseguirlo.

Siendo sincera, entendía la aprensión y el recelo que mostraban Mocoso y los gemelos. Quizás en Mema, que, se quiera o no, era terreno conocido, la búsqueda resultaría mucho más sencilla. Su flora y fauna era relativamente conocida para todos sus habitantes. Sin ser experto, era fácil que te sonara una flor o un animal por haberlo visto en alguna ocasión. Con todo, podía ser complicado.

En ese momento nos encontrábamos en una isla totalmente desconocida para nosotros, con un follaje tan espeso que imposibilitaba un reconocimiento aéreo efectivo. Las tareas de búsqueda serían lentas, pues supondrían un reconocimiento del terreno adherido a su posterior análisis.

Quizás para Hipo y Patapez podía resultar más sencillo. Patapez adoraba investigar la vegetación. Cada dos por tres aparecía con una planta nueva y corría desesperado a preguntarle a Gothi sobre sus funciones. En cuanto a Hipo, había pasado tanto tiempo en el bosque que se había convertido en un explorador nato.

―¡Vaya! ―exclamó Hipo, leyendo las expresiones de aprensión de algunos jinetes―. Supongo que os estoy pidiendo demasiado. Supongo que, si no sois capaces de hacerlo, tendremos que…

―¿Disculpa? ―interrumpió Mocoso, con el ceño fruncido―¿Qué has dicho?

―Nada ―contestó Hipo con su mejor expresión de niño bueno―. Solo que, si tan difícil os parece, quizás es mejor hacer otra cosa. Pensé que erais lo suficientemente buenos para estar a la altura de las circunstancias, pero, en fin. Supongo que tendré que bajar un poco el nivel hasta que estéis preparados.

Me mordí la mejilla por dentro, tratando de controlar la sonrisa, viendo la trampa. Crucé una mirada divertida con Dana, que estaba conteniendo los mismos deseos que yo.

― ¿Cómo has dicho? ―cuestionaron los gemelos a dúo.

―Nosotros somos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa que nos propongamos ―afirmó Brusca.

―Incluso sin proponérnoslo, somos capaces de todo ―terminó Chusco.

―Dame esa tarjeta, vas a ver de lo que es capaz un Jorgenson ―reclamó Mocoso, acercándose a Hipo y estirando la mano en su dirección―. Es más, lo haré tan bien y tan rápido que ni te darás cuenta de que me he ido.

―Por supuesto ―respondió Hipo con una radiante sonrisa, entregándole su tarjeta.

En breves minutos, cada uno tenía la suya. Como bien había dicho Hipo previamente, era un documento simple y práctico. Fácil de comprender y de leer. Encabezada por el título de la planta, se dividía en dos secciones. El lateral izquierdo lo dominaba una ilustración detallada de la flor o planta en cuestión, mientras que el derecho se seccionaba en diferentes informaciones relevantes sobre ella. Observé con detenimiento la mía.

_**Achicoria **_

_Uso: Dolencias. Malestares estomacales. Problemáticas en el corazón._

_Sección útil: Raíces._

_Temporada: Primavera y otoño._

_Método de uso: Infusión y cataplasma._

_Ubicación: Zonas húmedas. Prados._

Probablemente los libros de los que Patapez había sustraído esta información estaban plagados de aún más datos, pero, como información breve, debía ser suficiente.

En ese momento, centré mi atención en el dibujo, que, en esas circunstancias, podía resultarme tanto o más útil que lo leído. Consistía en unas pequeñas flores, con el núcleo frondoso, en fuerte contraste con los delicados y sencillos pétalos, de forma casi rectangular y llenos de finos pliegues. Tenían apariencia de caracterizarse por un color claro, porque no había ningún tipo de sombreado a base de carboncillo sobre ellos.

Todos nos acercamos a nuestros dragones, decididos a emprender la búsqueda. Ya estaba sentada a lomos de Tormenta, palmeando suavemente su cuello, cuando me fijé nuevamente en Dana. Un pinchazo de culpabilidad volvió a inundarme de forma inconsciente. Estaba junto a Hipo y Desdentao, hablando de algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar a esa distancia. Antes de darme cuenta, ya había alzado la voz.

―¡Dana! ―exclamé, logrando que se girara en mi dirección― ¿Te apetece hacer esta incursión con nosotras?

Como respaldando mis palabras, Tormenta emitió un gorjeo. Dana me miró con curiosidad.

―No sé si Hipo te lo ha dicho ―comencé a explicar ―, pero, en esta clase de tareas, el no participa activamente. Se limita a supervisar que nadie haga trampas. Como durante la práctica de ayer.

»Entonces, ¿prefieres ver cómo lo hacemos los demás o quieres participar?

Dana nos miró, alternativamente, a Hipo y a mí en numerosas ocasiones, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente. Al final, le dirigió a Hipo un mohín de disculpa, que él correspondió con una risa divertida. Al momento, Dana corrió en mi dirección. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, alargué la mano y la ayudé a subir. No pude evitar la sonrisa que me inundó los labios al percibir su tamborileo ansioso.

―¡Ey, Mocoso! ―exclamó, Dana, llamando la atención de Patán, que la observó perplejo―. Antes hablabas sobre lo rápidos que sois los Jogerson, ¿no es verdad?

―Sí, ¿por qué? ―interrogó, hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

―Porque te vamos a demostrar que dos Hofferson y una Asgerdur somos el triple de rápidas.

La primera risa que invadió el lugar fue la de Hipo, que comenzó a carcajearse de la situación, nada sorprendido con la resolución de la joven. Sin embargo, lo que nos embargó al resto fue una fuerte impresión de arrojo y entusiasmo. Las sonrisas retadoras nos inundaron.

―Eso es porque Mocoso es como una tortuga ―sentenció Chusco.

―Nosotros seremos el doble de rápidos ―terminó Brusca.

―Ya lo veremos ―respondió Mocoso, pero no estaba haciéndonos caso ni a los gemelos ni a mí. Estaba con la vista fija en Dana, respondiendo a su afronta, a su reto, con una expresión sagaz y osada.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Hipo POV**

Vi a todos listos para empezar, lanzándose miradas retadoras unos a otros. Especialmente Dana y Mocoso, que parecían estar sumidos en una particular tensión. Me topé con los ojos celestes de Astrid. Pude ver, por cómo alzaba una ceja, con expresión suspicaz, que ella también se había dado cuenta.

―Bueno, me alegro de que estéis tan animados ―alegué, divertido―. Preparaos para alzar el vuelo.

Antes que los propios jinetes, los dragones reaccionaron a mis palabras, poniendo el cuerpo en tensión. El único equipo que lo hizo a la par fueron Tormenta y Astrid. Dana se unió instintivamente a la posición de salida.

―¡A VOLAR! ―grité, logrando que todos emprendieran rápidamente la marcha. No tardaron en perderse de vista.

Desdentao me gruñó. Yo no pude hacer otra cosa que reír al fijarme en él. No había que conocerle mucho para saber que estaba deseoso de volar. La soledad del arbitraje nos permitía ser un poco flexibles con nuestra rutina de vuelo. Mientras supervisáramos, nadie nos podía negar un par de piruetas en el aire.

Me acomodé en la silla, esperando a que la prótesis hiciera el conocido click en el estribo metálico. Un segundo después, ya estábamos en el aire.

* * *

**Astrid POV **

Las tres nos dirigimos, a toda velocidad, a las alturas. Buscamos la suficiente para poder ver gran parte de la isla con perspectiva. A lo lejos, pude ver que Patapez imitaba nuestros movimientos, aunque a mucha menos distancia.

― ¡Allí! ―exclamó Dana, señalizándome con el dedo la zona este de la isla.

Eran difíciles de ver, pues la densa capa de árboles los protegían, pero había unos pequeños prados desperdigados por ahí. Toqué suavemente el cuello a Tormenta, en dirección a tierra. Quizás Tormenta y yo no teníamos una conexión tan extraordinaria como la de Hipo y Desdentao, pero éramos compañeras desde hacía muchos vuelos y nos conocíamos la una a la otra. Habíamos aprendido a entendernos y comunicarnos por gestos cuando estábamos en el aire. Así que, Tormenta no tardó en dirigirse al lugar exacto al que queríamos llegar.

El aterrizaje fue suave, con mucha gracia, rasgo que solía caracterizar a la dragona. Al momento, descendimos de su lomo, hundiendo nuestros pies en el suave pasto. Miré a nuestro alrededor, buscando cualquier vestigio de la dichosa planta. Resoplé al no encontrar nada.

―Deberíamos pedirle ayuda a Tormenta ―sugirió Dana―. Hipo dijo que ella sabría hacerlo.

―Sí ―admití―. En muchos sentidos, los dragones tienen sus instintos mejor entrenados y capacitados que nosotros. El problema es cómo.

Empezamos a caminar, meditando el asunto, esperando poder captar algo al estudiar el césped.

― ¿Hasta qué punto eres como Hipo? ―preguntó de pronto.

No detuve mis pasos, pero los ralenticé para poder girarme a verla.

― ¿Cómo? ―inquirí, confundida.

― ¿Dónde está tu frontera entre el bien y el mal? ―reformuló, sin dejar de ser confusa la pregunta―. Hipo es una persona que no tiene una escala de grises muy variada. Diferencia mucho entre lo que se debe hacer y lo que no ―explicó, al ver que yo aún no sabía que responder―. Es verdad que es demasiado tolerante y para él hay muchísimo más bien que mal en el mundo, cuando muchos de nosotros no pensaríamos lo mismo…

Como vi que empezaba a desvariar, la detuve.

―Depende de la cuestión, soy tan tajante como Hipo o más flexible ―informé, alzando una ceja―. ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

Dana sonrió, mordiéndose el labio. Su expresión bailaba entre la pillería y el nerviosismo.

―Estaba yo pensado, ¿no crees que el dibujo es demasiado detallado para haberse hecho de memoria? ―cuestionó, tendiéndome la tarjeta.

Solo un leve atisbo a la ilustración me bastó para entender en qué direcciones estaba lanzando Dana las flechas.

―Crees que la ilustraron con una muestra real cerca ―afirmé, sonriendo con picardía.

Ella asintió, con su mejor expresión angelical.

―Y crees que el aroma puede haberse mantenido, pese a haber pasado por tantas manos ―continué en el mismo tono. No quería sonar cortante ni burlesca, pero quería conocer esa faceta suya que, frente a Hipo, no había tenido la posibilidad de conocer.

―Para nosotras es imposible, es un hecho ―reconoció, sin tomarse a mal mis palabras―. Pero para el agudo olfato de una Nadder Mortífera…

―No perdemos nada por probar ―admití, acercándole el papel a la dragona―. Tormenta, ¿puedes encontrar este rastro? Buscamos una flor.

La dragona de escamas azules inspiró varias veces. Cerró los ojos en la última bocanada de aire antes de erguirse. Se alejó de nosotras al trote. Nos miramos sorprendidas y nos vimos obligadas a seguirla con rapidez. Tomé la mano de Dana, cuidando sus pasos. Yo estaba acostumbrada a corretear por el bosque junto a Tormenta, pero temía que Dana no. Ella no rechazó el contacto, sino que lo sujetó con fuerza en busca de apoyo, intentando seguir el ritmo.

Llegamos al fondo del claro cuando Tormenta se detuvo, hundiendo la cabeza en la hierba para luego mirarnos a nosotras. Tardamos unos minutos en ponernos a su nivel.

Descubrimos, sorprendidas, las pequeñas flores. Estaban semiescondidas en la hierba, por lo que había sido difícil verlas. Una vez retirada la primera capa, descubrimos decenas de ellas.

―Buen trabajo, Tormenta ―la felicité, sinceramente, dándole un afectuoso masaje en el mentón.

Ella, en respuesta, gorjeó feliz. Mientras, Dana sacó un pañuelo y tomó algunas de las flores, hasta la raíz, con cuidado, intentando no dañar toda la planta. Las guardó dentro y cerró la tela con habilidad, como si se tratara de un sobre.

Alcé la vista al cielo, buscando descubrir la posición del Sol. Apenas había pasado tiempo desde que se había iniciado la prueba, y no podía saber dónde estaba Hipo hasta que diera emitiera un grito de Furia Nocturna. Porque, eso sí, cuando ese par quería, eran indetectables. En conclusión, eso nos dejaba muchísimas horas muertas.

―Vayamos a la sombra ―sugerí, viendo la espera que teníamos por delante.

Vigilando que no hubiera nada peligroso en ese frondoso lugar, nos sentamos. Estuvimos en calma durante varios minutos, esperando cualquier señal de proximidad del resto de jinetes. Al final, Dana rompió el silencio.

―Te has mostrado flexible, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por considerar que estaba bien o por que no estaba tan mal? ―preguntó, observándome con curiosidad.

La miré de soslayo. Mantenía las piernas flexionadas entre sus manos, con su rostro apoyado en sus rodillas. Parecía más diminuta de lo que ya era, así, encogida. El pelo se le desparramaba por la espalda sin cuidado alguno, cayendo incluso sobre la tierra. No parecía importarle, cosa que me sorprendía. A mí me estresaba que mi pelo estuviera por toda mi cara ante la más mínima brisa.

―En otras circunstancias, si no fuera Hipo el que hubiera planeado esto, habría pensado que era un daño menor. Pero es de Hipo de quien estamos hablando, así que, lo más probable es que diéramos con la respuesta correcta.

― ¿Quieres decir qué el planeo que llegáramos a esa conclusión? ―preguntó, recelosa, pero sonriente.

―Si fuera el primer ejercicio que hiciéramos, lo dudaría. Sin embargo, éste de hoy ha sido terriblemente complicado. Muy diferente a los que solemos hacer ―expliqué, rememorando en mi mente las prácticas de vuelo y los entrenamientos con Terrores Terribles―. Normalmente da una pauta clara o una pista para avanzar. Pero no había nada en este caso. O al menos, eso creía ―afirmé, deteniendo mis ojos en las flores que descansaban guarecidas en los matorrales.

»Hipo quiere que seamos capaces de usar cualquier herramienta posible en una situación de peligro, y, muchas veces, la más obvia es la que más pasa desapercibida. Hace todo esto para conseguir que formemos mejores equipos con nuestros dragones ―Llegados a ese punto, percibí que estaba comenzando a delirar, así que me obligué a cortar el discurso―. Sin usar armas ni grandes lecciones de guerra, intenta protegernos, a su manera.

―Lo conoces bien, ¿eh?

―No creo que tanto como tú ―admití, sin ningún mal sentimiento en la voz. Bastantes había tenido ya la noche anterior―. La verdad es que os creía idénticos, por eso pensaba que casi erais capaces de leeros el pensamiento el uno al otro.

― ¿Leernos el pensamiento? ¿En serio? ―repitió, riendo.

―Sí, sois más similares que los Thorston, que ya es decir. Ese par de gemelos parece capaz de comprender lo que el otro está pensando sin palabras ni miradas ―aclaré, intentando explicar mis pensamientos―. Pero, en realidad, tenéis vuestras diferencias. Eso me tranquiliza.

― ¿Por qué?

―Ver que os compenetráis hasta tal punto puede resultar un poco escalofriante ―dije, sin reparos―. Recién nos conocemos, así que no puedo hablar por ti, pero me dio la impresión de que el Hipo que conocía desaparecía, para fusionarse contigo en un equipo indivisible. Verlo era un poco inquietante ―reconocí, sin sentir vergüenza esta vez―. Sin embargo, poco a poco, estoy comprendiendo que sois muy similares, sí, pero tenéis vuestras diferencias. Son pequeños detalles, pero muy significativos. Cosas que os definen.

Dana me escuchó sin interrumpirme ni una vez. En algún punto de mis divagaciones, clavé mi vista en el otro extremo del claro, evitando que el orgullo me venciera. No obstante, cuando sentí su persistente mirada en mí, y me di cuenta de que no iba a hablar hasta que la correspondiera, me giré.

Sonreía, muy dulcemente. Se acercó a mí, gateando, para quedarse a apenas unos centímetros de distancia.

―Me alegra saber que lo aprecias y lo conoces tanto como para apreciar todas esas diferencias.

Esa vez, sus palabras sí lograron avergonzarme. No sabía qué decir. Ya me estaba costando todo mi esfuerzo mantener la respiración tranquila, buscando que el inoportuno sonrojo de mis mejillas desapareciera.

Al final, simplemente comencé a trenzar su cabello platino, sin decir palabra. No pareció molestarse, porque soltó una risita y se dejó hacer.

Me entretuve peinando su cabello en un trenzado ligero, fácil de deshacer, cuando el sonido de unas pisadas me alertó. Observé a Tormenta, que había percibido lo mismo que yo y se había puesto en pie, en ademán protector. Tomando mi hacha, imité sus movimientos para ponerme frente a Dana. Ella, percibiendo la tensión en el ambiente, se levantó e imitó mi pose defensiva.

―Si te digo que te marches, corre con todas tus fuerzas.

Asintió, sabiendo que, desarmada, no podría hacer nada por Tormenta ni por mí más que limitarnos. Sin embargo, vi en sus ojos la preocupación y los deseos de replicar.

De las sombras, comenzó a hacerse más persistente el sonido de las pisadas, sumado a los gruñidos. El desagradable aroma a azufre se acercó a nosotros, pestilente. Con cuidado, comenzamos a retroceder.

Al fin, el dragón se mostró. Estuve a punto de emitir un gemido de pánico al comprender lo que había ante nosotras, pero me contuve a tiempo. En su lugar, cuadré la mandíbula y apreté la presión en torno a mi hacha. La guerra psicológica era el primer paso para ganar.

Ante nosotros estaba lo que parecía un Skrill. A diferencia del que habíamos conocido en el pasado, las escamas de éste eran anaranjadas y sus patas inferiores más grandes. Sospechaba que el perfume a azufre significaba que había disparado sus llamas hacía poco, y que no se limitaban a los truenos.

Tuvimos un segundo de guerra fría, evaluándonos con la mirada, antes de que el dragón se lanzara por nosotras. De un salto, alzó el vuelo y nos disparó un rayo, envuelto en llamas. Era demasiado rápido para darnos tiempo a esquivarlo. Tormenta nos protegió con su cuerpo. No me dio tiempo a detenerla. Parte de mí creía que saldría bien, por su cuerpo escamado a prueba de fuego. Sin embargo, el tema de los rayos era otro cantar.

Con un fuerte gruñido de dolor, que resonó por todo el perímetro, Tormenta cayó inconsciente, como una muñeca desmadejada.

― ¡NO! ―chillé, con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo la furia arder en mí.

El dragón no perdió el tiempo y fue directo hacia mí. Intentó clavarme sus puntiagudos dientes en el brazo, pero pude impedirle el paso con mi hacha. El metal quedó clavado entre ellos. Su boca estaba tan caliente que empezó a derretir el metal. No duraría mucho tiempo.

― ¡CORRE! ―le grité a Dana, intentando despertarla del shock en el que parecía estar sumida. No reaccionó―. ¡TE HE DICHO QUE CORRAS!

Dana empezó a retroceder, impelida por mis alaridos. Cosa que no pareció gustarle al dragón, porque guerreó con mi hacha encajada en su garganta con aún más fuerza. Sentía que mis brazos se romperían en cualquier momento.

― ¡Resiste con todas tus fuerzas! ―exclamó.

Parecía a punto de marcharse a buscar ayuda, cosa que agradecí con toda mi alma. Quizás, si teníamos suerte… Sin embargo, Odín no parecía estar de nuestra parte. Finalmente, el dragón hizo mi arma añicos. Al momento, alzó el vuelo nuevamente, preparado para realizar una envestida. No solo a mí. Por su posición, pensaba llevarse a Dana también.

Descendió a toda velocidad, al tiempo que tomaba la daga que mantenía escondida en mi bota. Me agarró con sus garras, desgarrándome la ropa del torso y manchándola de sangre. Le clavé con fuerza el puñal en los dedos, logrando que errara en su trayectoria y no atrapara a Dana también. Me regodeé de su bramido de dolor, por muy agudo e irritante que fuera para los oídos.

Caímos al suelo, pero aún mantenía su presa. Volvió a enderezarse, sin importarle ya cuantas agresiones repitiera contra él. En respuesta, el apretaba aún más su agarre, logrando que las heridas sangraran más profusamente.

Nuevamente, se alzó en aire. Esta vez, sí sería capaz de atrapar a Dana. Y yo no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Justo en el momento en el que parecía a punto de volver a realizar la arremetida que había practicado conmigo, una Pesadilla Monstruosa se interpuso en su camino, llevándose a Dana consigo. Casi aullé del alivio al comprender que se trataba de Mocoso y Garfios. Pude ver, durante un segundo, cómo él la tenía sujeta entre sus brazos con cuidado, elevándose hacia las nubes, mientras ella gritaba en mi dirección.

En ese momento, unas conocidas flamas purpureas estallaron sobre mí, impactando directamente en la boca dentada del dragón. Me soltó de su presa. Impulsivamente, grité de terror al comprender que estaba a demasiada distancia del suelo como para poder sobrevivir a la caída. Mi agonía la detuvieron el contacto cálido de Hipo y el vuelo ágil y fiable de Desdentao. Hipo me apretaba contra él, tan fuerte que dolía. Su rostro estaba más serio y agresivo que nunca, con la mandíbula apretada y los tendones de su cuello resaltados. Me habría sorprendido verlo así de no haber estado demasiado saturada de emociones.

―Desdentao ―dijo Hipo, lanzando una extraña esfera metálica al aire, en dirección al dragón―, ¡AHORA!

Con su alarido, Desdentao disparó sus flamas a la esfera, creando una densa nube de humo en torno al dragón. Por mucho que este batiera sus alas, parecía no desaparecer.

― ¡Espera un momento! ―le detuve, al descubrir que estaba a punto de emprender la huida―. ¡Tormenta!

Los gemelos y Patapez pasaron a nuestro lado, aprovechando la distracción. Iban más lentos de lo normal, pero pude comprobar que se debía a que llevaban una pesada y preciada carga. Con un equipamiento de primeros auxilios dragonil que Hipo había inventado y nos obligaba a llevar siempre en nuestras excursiones, habían recogido a Tormenta en una resistente lona. La mantenían en el aire sujetando, con diferentes arneses, las sogas que anudaban la lona a los dragones.

―Todo va a estar bien ―me prometió Hipo, indicándole con un gesto a Desdentao que continuara la marcha.

Confié en sus palabras y me relajé. Tanto, que caí inconsciente.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Este capítulo me ha salido un poquito más largo de lo normal, sorprendente porque también lo estoy publicando antes de fecha. No sé por qué creo que no habrá quejas sobre ninguna de las dos cosas xD. Me pedíais acción para este capítulo, así que, aquí tenéis el resultado.**

**Lily-D13, **¿querías acción? Una ración completa xD. No sé si era lo que esperabas, pero espero que te haya gustado. También creo que sería una pena que se desperdiciara la voz de Hipo y lo sucedido en la excursión, así que, ya veremos lo que sucede con eso.

**Briisy07,** ¡muchas gracias! Espero que te gusten las historias que tengo en Wattpad.

**MilalySnow**, ¡ay, qué me sacas todos los colores!¡Qué vergüenza! Y, a su vez, ¡qué feliz soy! xD. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, no me creo tanto, pero no voy a negar que estoy muy contenta por saber que tienes tan buena idea de mí xD. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por su reviews a **YU-LI**, **L****ady-werempire** y **Alice.**

**Por si os interesa, he empezado a escribir en **Wattpad**. Mi usuario es **MeimiCaro**. Se me reconoce fácilmente xD.**

**Pues, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	13. Extra: La desolación de Dana

**Extra: La desolación de Dana**

Detestaba llorar. Era algo que odiaba con todas mis fuerzas. Me recordaba mi cuerpo débil, endeble como una rama. Tan fácil de quebrar como una. Al caer presa de las enfermedades cuando era una niña, sin un remedio fiable que me sacara del agujero, me había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas no servían de nada. No sanaban, no ayudaban. Solo valían para angustiar aún más a los pocos que me querían. Eso lo descubrí como una epifanía, el día que escuché a mi madre sollozarle al chamán, víctima de la pena. En ese momento decidí que, si mi cuerpo no era fuerte, mi mente lo sería.

Sin embargo, allí estaba yo, aferrándome a Patán Mocoso como si no hubiera un mañana, como si fuera una tabla de salvación. Trataba de silenciar mis angustiosos gemidos enterrando el rostro entre sus ropas, pero sospechaba que no servía de mucho. Eran tan molestos que, seguro, estaban consiguiendo hacer reverberar su pecho.

En mi mente estaban plasmadas, casi cicatrizadas, las enormes y espantosas heridas de Astrid. Las que le había ocasionado defendernos de aquel sanguinario dragón. Si hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo, en lugar de quedarme allí plantada, en estado de shock…

Miré de reojo al dragón que volaba a nuestro lado. Desdentao mantenía un vuelo ágil y veloz, luchaba por mantenerse estable en las corrientes de viento. Pese a mi escasa estadía en Mema, sabía que esa no era la mayor velocidad que el dragón podía acarrear, pero la respuesta de por qué el dragón no aligeraba el vuelo estaba en la preciada carga que llevaba y en los cuidados que estaba recibiendo de parte de su jinete.

Hipo estaba rajando, con ayuda de su puñal, su túnica en tiras, elaborando precarios y torpes vendajes con ellas. Emitió un rugido frustrado, preso de la furia y el miedo, al ver que sus intentos de frenar la hemorragia estaban sirviendo de poco y que la sangre seguía escapando a borbotones. Cuando comenzó a bañar las escamas de Desdentao, éste emitió un gruñido preocupado. Hipo se quitó su chaleco de pieles, envolviendo a Astrid con él, luchando para mantenerla en calor, y la apretó contra sí. Sin necesidad de más señales, el jinete y el dragón se compenetraron a la perfección, acelerando la velocidad al máximo rumbo a Mema.

Después de haber presenciado en silencio todo eso, no pude evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a bañarme las mejillas, y en el proceso la piel de Mocoso, a raudales. Mi cuerpo temblaba, presa del terror.

Mocoso apretó su musculoso brazo a mí alrededor, cobijándome. Sin embargo, la sorpresa del contacto no fue suficiente como para detener mi llanto.

―Astrid es la guerrera más fuerte y valiente de toda Mema ―dijo de pronto―. Ningún dragón de poca monta podrá con ella. Sobrevivirá ―afirmó, tratando de aportarme confianza, mirándome a los ojos durante un segundo―, y luego se chuleará por las nuevas cicatrices que ha conseguido ―añadió con humor.

Pude notarle un ligero timbre de inseguridad en la voz, como si tratara de concienciarse a sí mismo de sus palabras. Pude apreciar, en su gesto serio y su cuerpo en tensión, que estaba tan preocupado como yo. Sin embargo, trataba de no mostrarlo. Para tranquilizarme. Recordé en él la misma aparente serenidad y fuerza de la que yo me había hecho dueña a lo largo de los años, al afrontar altas fiebres y enfermedades del invierno, buscando no preocupar a los demás.

Inspiré hondo, obligándome a serenarme. No podría hacer nada por Astrid sumida en el pánico y la congoja. Tardé varios minutos, pero lo conseguí.

―¿Puedes volar más rápido? ―pregunté, mirando al frente, intentando encontrar en el horizonte la silueta difusa del Furia Nocturna.

―Agárrate fuerte ―respondió, apretando los cuernos de Garfios.

Por una vez, Garfios obedeció la orden sin ningún tipo de represalia ni reclamo. Probablemente porque entendía la gravedad de la situación.

Hice lo que me dijo, abrazándole con fuerza sin perder la vista al frente. La fuerte embestida del viento me secó las lágrimas, dejando atrás cualquier rastro del llanto que me había acosado antes. En ese instante necesitaba ser fuerte. Por Astrid.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Espero que este pequeño extra os haya gustado. Al principio pensé hacerlo un capítulo, pero decidí que nunca he utilizado a Dana como narradora en toda la historia y no me pegaba mucho hacerlo solo para un fragmento. Me sentía un poco oportunista. Sin embargo, como no quería desechar la idea de que pudierais conocer un poco la mente de Dana, pues me decidí a crear este pequeño especial. **

**DragoViking,** no te preocupes, tus comentarios siempre me hacen reír xD. Me alegro de que el capítulo anterior tuviera tanta intensidad.

**lady-werempire, **muchas gracias. Espero que te gusten las historias que tengo por ahí, incluso las que no son de HTTYD ^^.

**Una cosa más antes de terminar. He actualizado mi perfil de beta. Esto quiere decir que vuelvo a estar en el mercado del beteo. Si hay alguien interesado, que no dude en contactar conmigo. **

**Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Hipo POV**

Todo ante mí sucedía como un borrón, difuso e inconexo. El cómo mis pulmones se llenaban y vaciaban de aire, con cada respiración. El movimiento de mis pies al avanzar, uno tras otro. Las palabras que cruzaba con la gente, que ni siquiera sabía qué había dicho o a quién… Todo estaba sumido en esa bruma. Solo era consciente del peso cálido de Astrid en mis brazos. Con cada respiración, con cada paso, parecía estar más fría y pálida, mientras que las vendas que la envolvían torpemente se bañaban de un rojo escarlata. Se me cerró la garganta al descubrir como su respiración se iba ralentizando cada vez más.

Las únicas personas que lograron sacarme de mi sopor fueron mi padre y Gothi. Cuando aparecieron ante mí, pude identificarlos rápidamente dentro del entorno difuso. Confiaba en ellos. Ellos protegerían a Astrid, la salvarían. Era un pensamiento instintivo.

Contra toda tradición vikinga existente, guerreé para que Astrid fuera tratada en mi casa en lugar de en la suya propia. Sus padres estaban realizando, de forma permanente, trabajos de mantenimiento en el bosque, buscando reanimarlo. No podía dejarla allí, donde, aunque la cuidara, todo me era desconocido y no podría recurrir a nada en caso de urgencia. Y la casa de Gothi quedaba descartada, estando a semejante altura.

Al final, no sé qué vieron en mí, pero debido a la urgencia de la situación, obedecieron mi orden sin rechistar y marchamos corriendo a casa.

Una vez dejada a Astrid en mi cama, Gothi nos obligó a salir, a esperar en la sala, frente a la hoguera, mientras ella trabajaba. Cada grito lastimero de Astrid era una puñalada en el corazón. Apoyé los codos en los muslos, mientras me tapaba el rostro con las manos. Estaba sumido en el pánico, aunque obligué a mi boca a permanecer cerrada. No tenía derecho a hacerlo cuando la que estaba sufriendo era ella.

Mi padre me apretó el hombro, intentando reconfortarme, mientras Desdentao me acariciaba la pierna con su hocico. Agradecí internamente sus mudas formas de decirme que todo saldría bien, pero fui incapaz de decir nada.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Dana y Mocoso, en compañía de Bocón, que se los había encontrado por el camino.

―¿Qué ha sucedido? ―cuestionó Bocón, preocupado.

―¿Dónde está? ―preguntó Dana, a su vez.

Dana no necesitó respuesta. En ese momento, un poderoso grito irrumpió desde mi habitación. Todos miramos en su dirección, de forma inconsciente. Dana marchó rauda, subiendo las escaleras y entró en el dormitorio.

Tomé aire, decidiendo que era el momento de contarles a mi padre y a Bocón lo sucedido.

* * *

Era plena noche. Observé el rostro de Astrid. Parecía sumida en un inquebrantable sueño. Estaban tan pálida… Si no fuera por su respiración, diría que estaba muerta. No apartaba la vista de ella, concentrándome, precisamente, en ese movimiento. Asegurándome de que estaba viva. Dana y Gothi también estaban en la habitación, sentadas en sillas de madera, al igual que yo. La diferencia es que Gothi dormitaba en su asiento, mientras que Dana tenía los brazos recostados sobre la cama. Aprovechábamos los periodos de calma, como bien podíamos, para descansar.

Dana se había negado, tajantemente, a dormir. Podía ver el sentimiento de culpa brillando en sus ojos, pero Gothi, con su lenguaje, la convenció de lo contrario.

―No ganarás nada manteniéndote despierta inútilmente. Cuando te necesite, estarás tan agotada que no podrás hacer nada ―traduje, como buenamente pude. Gothi asintió en señal de acuerdo―. Haremos turnos, de esa forma, todos podremos estar junto a Astrid.

Así, todos se habían comprometido a participar. Hasta el punto que el salón se había convertido en un improvisado campamento. Todos los jinetes, junto a Bocón, descansaban allí. Por escasez de espacio, los dragones habían tenido que quedarse fuera. Desdentao y Tormenta eran los únicos que permanecían en el interior. Después de estudiar sus heridas, descubrimos quemaduras y entumecimiento, probablemente algunas contracturas serias que la imposibilitarían volar durante unas semanas. Sin embargo,la dragona estaba fuera de peligro. Estaría bien.

Desdentao le había cedido su loza a la Nadder Mortífera, y se pasaba la noche en vigilia, turnando sus vigilancias entre Astrid y Tormenta. En una de esas ocasiones, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Lucía preocupado.

―Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, campeón ―afirmé en voz baja―. Todo saldrá bien ―repetí, concienciándome ante esa idea, creyendo en la esperanza.

* * *

Esos días no existían en mi mente. Solo existía un hoyo oscuro, tenebroso y un poco doloroso, invadido por pesadillas que no podía recordar con claridad. Sin embargo, el resto si lo hacía. Cuando había estado inconsciente, debido a la pérdida de la pierna y las enfermedades que la acompañaron, todos se habían mantenido junto a mí apoyándome, hasta que me recuperé. Ahora que estaba viviendo lo mismo con Astrid, comprendía el infierno que debía haber supuesto para los demás.

Se habían organizado los turnos para que, cada vez que hubiera que cambiarle los vendajes a la vikinga y supervisar las heridas, solo estuvieran Gothi, Dana y Chusca. La última era la única capaz de levantar a Astrid lo suficiente como para que las otras dos pudieran hacer el trabajo. A los pocos días se sumó la presencia de los padres de Astrid, Harek y Bera Hofferson. Bera ayudó en lo que respecta a los turnos de cura y limpieza y se mantenía tan inmóvil en su lugar como Dana, Gothi y yo. Solo nos retirábamos porque el resto nos forzaba a ello.

Gracias a la roña y los venenos particulares existentes en las garras del Skrill, las heridas se habían infectado y drenaban pus y sangre cada cierto tiempo. Astrid, ya enferma por la enorme pérdida de sangre, no tenía forma de recobrar fuerzas. Se la forzaba a comer, sobre todo caldos porque su cuerpo afiebrado no parecía capaz de tomar nada más, pero no tardaba en vomitarlo. Lo único que aceptaba medianamente bien era el agua, pero no podría sobrevivir únicamente a base de eso.

Según pasaban los días, Astrid empeoraba y yo sentía que me estaba volviendo loco.

Desdentao me sorprendió con una idea. Todo sucedió cuando estaba preparando apáticamente el almuerzo, sin ser muy consciente de ello. Me corté en la cara interna del antebrazo, siseando de dolor. Antes de que llamaran a Gothi para tratarme, Desdentao me miró fijamente y procedió a lamerme la herida. Escocía como un demonio, pero, sorprendentemente, el dolor duró solo unos instantes. Miré la herida. No es que hubiera desaparecido ni nada por el estilo, pero la hemorragia había cesado rápidamente.

―¿Tu saliva… ―comencé a preguntar, sorprendido― puede curar?

Desdentao me hizo un extraño gesto con la cabeza, como un mudo depende. Sin embargo, sabía que existía la posibilidad. Desdentao me estaba mostrando eso, precisamente en ese momento, por algo.

―¿Te importaría…?

No pude terminar la pregunta. Desdentao ya caminaba directo en dirección a mi habitación. Le seguí. Después de explicarle a Gothi, decidimos probar. Funcionó. No hizo milagros, pero logró detener definitivamente la pérdida de sangre y calmar un poco la inflamación.

Después, escasos de opciones, Dana sugirió utilizar el remedio de Kahr. Nunca lo había visto utilizado en esa clase de contexto, pero era una posibilidad. Milagrosamente, surtió efecto. No lo suficiente como para curar sus heridas y acelerar el proceso de cicatrización que ya había favorecido Desdentao, pero si para frenar un poco las infecciones, dándole tiempo a su cuerpo para combatirlas; reducir la fiebre; y asentar un poco su estómago. Seguía vomitando más que comiendo, pero al menos digería algo.

No podíamos hacer nada más. Solo nos quedaba esperar que Odín no precisara la presencia de Astrid en el Valhalla y que ella fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse con nosotros. En momentos como ese, las ganas de llorar me invadían, pero me sentía incapaz de derramar una sola lágrima en presencia del resto. No por vergüenza, si no por fortaleza. Todos nos habíamos mantenido medianamente estables, pese al desgaste que la situación y las pocas horas de sueño estaban produciendo en nosotros. Todos teníamos la sensación de que, si derramábamos una simple lágrima, por mucho alivio que produjera, todos nos desplomaríamos. No, ya habría tiempo de llorar cuando todo terminara.

* * *

Llevábamos dos semanas con Astrid en cama. Por fin, la infección parecía haber desaparecido de su cuerpo, al igual que la fiebre. Había que seguir atentos, porque las heridas aún estaban demasiado frescas y el cuerpo de Astrid muy débil. Temíamos que en cualquier momento tuviera una recaída.

Sin embargo, por fin, habíamos podido respirar en paz. Gothi, traducida por Bocón, había asegurado que ya no había peligro. Ya había pasado lo peor y, lo que restaba, solo era trabajo del descanso. Gracias a eso, los turnos se habían suavizado, permitiendo a todos descansar por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Harek y Bera volvieron al bosque, a trabajar, aunque Bera volvía todas las noches en compañía de mi padre a cuidar de su hija. Gothi turnaba el resto de sus trabajos, que debido a la situación de emergencia había relegado, con las visitas matutinas a Astrid. Una vez llegaba la hora de dormir, se quedaba un par de horas realizando curas y evaluando la situación antes de marcharse en compañía de Bocón.

Los jinetes hacían guardia todos los días, a diferentes horas, y se marchaban a sus casas por la noche.

Tormenta, ya recuperada, permanecía siempre junto a su jinete, esperando que despertara. Al igual que hacíamos Dana y yo. Lamentaba no sacar a Desdentao de la casa, pero él tampoco parecía dispuesto a alzar el vuelo. Seguía tan preocupado y reticente a separarse de Astrid como yo.

* * *

Estuve a punto de clamar el nombre de Odín a toda voz cuando un día, sin esperarlo, mis ojos se cruzaron con la mirada aguamarina de Astrid. Sucedió de repente, una mañana normal, sin ningún ruido ni acto especialmente llamativo.

Hacía apenas unas horas, Bera y papá se habían despedido de nosotros, directos al trabajo. Habían avanzado gradualmente con el asunto de la plaga, ayudados cada vez con más frecuencia por Gothi, ahora que el tema de Astrid la tenía más tranquila; y, aunque les quedaba poco para terminar, aún tenían trabajo por hacer. Dana se había marchado al piso inferior, dispuesta a hacer el almuerzo, una sopa de pescado que le había enseñado a hacer. Llevábamos semanas comiendo lo mismo, pero era el único alimento que Astrid podía digerir en ese estado danzante entre la inconsciencia y la conciencia.

De vez en cuando, Dana obligaba a los dragones a salir para que tomaran un poco el sol y se alejaran del aire viciado de la habitación. En el dormitorio solo estábamos Astrid y yo, ella durmiendo. Hasta que, claro, los ojos de Astrid se abrieron. Me quedé un segundo en silencio, con la boca abierta como un idiota, sin saber que decir. Astrid tenía los ojos nublados, por el cansancio y la confusión probablemente.

―Hola ―dije, estúpidamente.

―Hola ―respondió ella, un segundo después, con la voz pastosa y una sonrisa fatigada―. ¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó, intentando erguirse.

―No, no, no, no ―recriminé, repetidas veces, obligándola nuevamente a recostarse―. Aún estás muy débil, no debes levantarte.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ―repitió ella, seria, pero no intento moverse.

― ¿Recuerdas lo sucedido en la isla? ¿Con el Skrill?

Astrid cerró los ojos durante un minuto, meditando. Recordaba esa resacosa sensación después de despertar, de forma completa, del incidente de la Muerte Roja. Por ello, comprendiendo la situación, la dejé tomarse su tiempo.

― ¡Ah, sí! ―exclamó, abriendo los ojos de par en par―. ¿Cómo está Tormenta? ¿Y Dana? ―interrogó, preocupada.

―Bien, bien. Ambas están perfectamente, gracias a ti ―contesté, riendo. No porque fuera especialmente gracioso, sino porque, por primera vez en semanas, sentía que el miedo me abandonaba―. Eres tú la que…

No pude terminar la frase, porque la puerta se abrió con un chirrido.

―Hipo, ¿crees que debería pedirle a los chicos una nueva tanda de…? ―comenzó a preguntar, aunque dejando la cuestión en el aire al encontrarse con los ojos abiertos de Astrid―. ¡Por Thor! ¡Estás despierta! ―exclamó, pletórica, acercándose a ella―. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

―Un poco confundida ―admitió, con una sonrisa trémula.

―Justo ahora se acaba de despertar ―informé, sin apartar mi mirada de Astrid.

―Debemos avisarle a Gothi ―ordenó Dana―. ¿Hoy está en el bosque?

―Es muy probable, llamaremos a… ―comencé a decir, a punto de emitir un grito que atraería a los terrores terribles. Sin embargo, Dana me detuvo.

―¡Hay que avisarle a Mocoso también! ¡Y al resto de jinetes! Enseguida vuelvo.

Como una exhalación, se marchó de la habitación.

―Luego tendré que comprobar si se ha dejado algo al fuego ―susurré, distraído, divertido por la reacción de la muchacha.

―¿Debería preguntar? ―indagó de repente Astrid. Incluso enferma, tenía una intuición envidiable.

―Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas mientras tú estabas inconsciente. Todos te hemos estado cuidando estas últimas semanas. Han demostrado todos cuánto te valoran y se han unido mucho, especialmente esos dos.

―¿En serio?

―En serio ―afirmé, riendo―. Mocoso te dio de comer y todo.

―¿Qué? ―cuestionó, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Yo solo asentí, con mi mejor sonrisa. Estaba tan aliviado de verla, por fin, despierta, que una estúpida sonrisa tonta se había formado en mi cara. Pero no me importaba. Por fin sentía que las semanas pasadas habían sido, simplemente, una pesadilla.

―En fin ―continuó Astrid, dejando el tema para después―. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?

―Dos semanas. No, casi tres ―me corregí.

Astrid asintió, asimilando la nueva información. Vi como, inconscientemente, se humedecía los labios y carraspeaba.

― ¿Quieres beber un poco de agua?

―Sí, por favor ―pidió, con voz ronca.

Lentamente, con la cuchara que habíamos utilizado las últimas semanas para hidratarla, le di de beber. La rellené con la jarra, llena de agua limpia, que manteníamos junto a la cama. A Astrid le costaba dejar que la cuidaran, podía verlo en el movimiento inquieto de sus manos. Con lo independiente que era, no me extrañaba. Sin embargo, no dijo nada ni intentó levantarse de nuevo.

Esperé a que terminara de tragar la última cucharada para volver a hablarle. Tomé su mano entre las mías, con mucho cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos y la acerqué a mi rostro.

―Por favor, no vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera ―le supliqué.

Estaba envuelto en un frenesí de emociones en ese momento. Todas las que había reprimido durante esas semanas, parecían estallar incontrolables en mi interior. Todas las lágrimas que había guardado parecían estar a punto de desbordarse, incontenibles.

―Allí, entre mis brazos, empapada en sangre… ―rememoré, con un escalofrío―. Sentí que te perdía, sentí que me moría.

Astrid apretó el agarre de mi mano, intentando demostrarme que estaba a mi lado. Que no se había ido a ninguna parte.

―Por favor, no vuelvas a asustarme así ―le volví a pedir, besando el dorso de su mano con suavidad antes de recargar mi frente en él. No me atreví a cruzar nuevamente nuestras miradas, aunque sentía sus ojos pendientes de mí.

Estuvimos varios minutos sumidos en el silencio, solo roto por los gruñidos de dragón que se escuchaban en el exterior.

―¿Podrías darme un poco de agua? ―pidió Astrid, de repente.

Despertando de mi sopor, asentí y la solté. Rellené la cuchara y se la tendí. Esta vez, la bebió con más avidez. De pronto, Astrid tiró de mí, con una fuerza nada normal en una convaleciente. Si mis reflejos hubieran estado más lentos y no hubiera logrado sujetarme en la cama, la habría aplastado. Pero eso a ella no pareció importarle. Fue una cuestión que quedó, rápidamente, relegada a un segundo plano.

Astrid me acercó a ella, presionando sus labios contra los míos. Aunque gran parte se la había bebido, parte del agua inundó mi boca.

Fue un breve instante, pero Astrid ya estaba acalorada, debido al esfuerzo. Aun así, debido a la impresión, solo pude alejarme un par de centímetros cuando ella relajó su agarre.

―Mi premio por haber resistido ―reconoció, con una sonrisa pícara.

Yo tenía que tener, en cambio, una expresión muy idiota. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca abierta, en una mueca que bailaba entre el asombro y la diversión.

―Pero que rápido montáis aquí el nidito de amor, ¿eh? ―dijo una voz, a lo lejos, que al momento reconocí como la de Chusco.

Me separé de Astrid, mirando hacia la ventana, encontrándome con las miradas ladinas de Chusco y Brusca, que volaban sobre Vómito y Eructo.

―¡Oh, por favor! ¡Otra vez no! ―maldijo Astrid, refunfuñando.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Espero que este nuevo capítulo os haya gustado. Sé que fue mucho más serio que los anteriores, pero, bueno... Intenté darle un ligero toque de humor al final. ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Por cierto, ¿oléis eso? ¿Ese perfume que hay entre líneas? Se acerca el final, mis niños muajajajajajaja. **

**Lily-D13, **gracias por tu review. No te preocupes, a mí también me ocurre cuando leo por el móvil. Tanto la web como la aplicación son un incordio a la hora de dejar reviews desde los móviles. Espero que este capítulo, donde se desarrollaba todo lo sucedido con Astrid, te haya gustado.

**Ya lo había comentado anteriormente, pero lo repito porque... Me apetece, sencillamente xD. Tengo el perfil beta operativo, así que, si alguien está interesado, que no dude en enviarme un mensaje privado. ****¡Ah!, y os invito a todos a pasaros por mi perfil de Wattpad (**MeimiCaro**).**

**Bueno, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Astrid POV**

Habían pasado ya unos días desde que logré despertar de mi letargo. En aquella ocasión, los gemelos habían comenzado con sus insidiosas bromas, pero la llegada de Dana y Mocoso los detuvo. Me había parecido hasta antinatural por parte de Mocoso actuar así, hasta que dijo: «Ya tendréis tiempo de reíros de ellos cuando esté recuperada». Sí, eso era más propio de él.

Hipo y Dana se desvivían por cuidarme. Tanto que me hacían sentir una completa inútil. Ni siquiera me dejaban levantarme, por miedo a que las heridas volvieran a abrirse. Lo peor es que sabía que tenían razón. Aunque ahora estaba consciente, me pasaba la mayor parte de las horas del día durmiendo. El dolor era agotador y asfixiante. Me había negado a soltar ni una lágrima ante la situación. Me dolía la mandíbula de tanto apretar los dientes, también las palmas de las manos por clavar mis inexistentes uñas en ellas. Hipo, con su extraordinario sexto sentido, me aplicaba bálsamos en las manos y me daba plantas medicinales relajantes cada vez que la cosa se extremaba. No había necesidad de que le dijera nada. Él, simplemente, se daba cuenta. Quizás se debía a que él había pasado por una experiencia similar y sabía cómo me sentía.

* * *

Después de estar cuatro semanas en cama, una y media consciente, por fin me dejaron levantarme. En pie, realmente, pasaba poco tiempo. Generalmente, Hipo me cargaba entre sus brazos y me llevaba hasta las sillas que estaban en el piso inferior. Dana y Gothi me daban masajes en las piernas para que los músculos no se inutilizaran tras estar tanto tiempo sin funcionamiento.

Sospechaba que, si fuera por Hipo, habría preferido que siguiera en cama hasta que las heridas se cerraran por completo, pero Gothi había visto con preocupación la posibilidad de que empezara a llagarse mi cuerpo por estar tanto tiempo en esa posición.

Así, sentada en la silla de madera, vi como Hipo se preparaba para hacer el almuerzo. Estaba empezando a retomar en el menú las comidas más sólidas, ahora que parecía que yo podía digerirlas mejor. Dana se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a trenzarme el pelo. A diferencia de los peinados que yo solía hacerme, estaba realizando uno más sencillo y liviano, pero la dejé hacer. Era relajante sentir como peinaba y entrelazaba los mechones. Como un masaje suave.

―Las cosas con Mocoso van bien ―solté de sopetón.

Paró el movimiento de sus manos abruptamente, como si la hubiera tomado por sorpresa. Carraspeó y volvió a ponerse en marcha antes de hablar.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó, haciéndose la loca.

―He notado que hay más proximidad entre ustedes dos.

― ¿Desde cuándo?

―Desde que me desperté.

Escuché cómo suspiraba profundamente. No podía verla, debido a la posición que habíamos tomado instintivamente para que pudiera hacer bien la trenza, pero podía imaginarlo. Sus hombros hundidos, la forma nerviosa de rascarse tras la oreja… Eran reacciones que Hipo y Dana compartían.

― ¿Tan obvio es?

―Llamáis un poco la atención. Estáis siempre juntos.

Volvimos al silencio. Quizás porque le había dado algo en que pensar o porque me había metido donde no debía. No conocía a Dana lo suficiente como para poder decantarme por una opción. Guardaba bajo llave su vida en Kahr y, cuando comentaba algo del tema, siempre parecía calcular lo que debía decir y lo que no. Era muy comedida al respecto. Cada vez que una pregunta se acercaba a una zona problemática, cruzaba una mirada con Hipo. Todos aprendimos a dejar el tema correr hasta que ella estuviera lista para decirlo.

Como una señal de que su mente estaba hecha un lío, deshizo la trenza en un movimiento rápido y volvió a empezar. Esta vez hizo movimientos más exactos y recogidos más complicados. Definitivamente, señales de que estaba guerreando con algo en su cabeza.

― ¿Y tú?

― ¿Yo qué? ―cuestioné, sin comprender la repentina pregunta.

― ¿Cómo van las cosas?

Giré un poco la cabeza, buscando encontrarme con su mirada, enarcando una ceja.

―Con Hipo ―completó, en un susurro, lanzándole una mirada al vikingo que se mantenía totalmente ajeno a la conversación.

― ¡Oh! Las cosas van bien, supongo ―afirmé, volviendo a mi posición original.

― ¿Ha vuelto a besarte?

Me volví hacia ella bruscamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

―Los gemelos ―informó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Rezongué, meditando diez mil formas de enseñarles a ese par a cerrar la bocaza una vez estuviera recuperada. Al sentir la mirada de Dana clavada en mí, expectante, suspiré.

―En realidad, él no me besó ―dije, esperando poder detenerme ahí. Como seguía con sus ojos azules clavados en mí, continué―. Le besé yo.

―Eso me pega más ―opinó, soltando una risilla.

La estudié con la mirada, intrigada por su respuesta.

―Bueno, ya has visto cómo ha estado Hipo desde que fuiste atacada. Si fuera por él, te conseguiría una cama hecha de nubes para que no te hicieras daño al pasar tanto tiempo acostada y no te dejaría salir hasta que te recuperaras.

»Por mucha emoción del momento que existiera, no me imagino a Hipo robándote un beso cuando estabas convaleciente. Luego se estaría lamentando por ser una pésima persona, solo preocupada por sus propios deseos.

― ¿Por eso tiene más sentido qué lo hiciera yo?

―Por eso y porque, después de una batalla con la muerte, no sería ninguna sorpresa que quisieras un regalo de bienvenida al mundo de los vivos.

Bajé la vista, aprovechando que el fleco me tapaba los ojos, para no mirarla. No sabía por qué, me avergonzaba lo cerca que estaba su respuesta de la realidad. Al parecer, pudo leer el significado de mis gestos, porque empezó a reírse.

―Acerté, ¿verdad?

No le respondí, pero ella pareció no necesitar respuesta. Volvió a entretejer mi pelo, tomándose su tiempo. Quizás, porque nos sumimos nuevamente en un tranquilo mutismo, que su voz me sobresaltó.

―Te quiere.

Inspiré hondo, con el corazón repentinamente alocado y las mejillas extrañamente sonrojadas. Yo no me sonrojaba, jamás. ¿Por qué esa repentina vergüenza entonces?

Dirigí mi vista a Hipo, que seguía sumido en la cocina, totalmente ajeno a nuestra conversación. Según mi recuperación había ido tomando forma, las profundas y oscuras ojeras habían ido desapareciendo del rostro de Hipo. Sus mejillas habían ido adquiriendo un sano color, muy diferente de la palidez helada de antes. En sus labios se había vuelto frecuente una sonrisa feliz, como la que tenía en ese momento, en lugar de la mueca cansada que había visto los primeros días. Verle así, tan sano y tan contento, hacía que mi estómago se estrujara de una forma extraña. Probablemente era porque tenía hambre, pero eso no explicaba porque mi corazón parecía bombear tan fuerte que en cualquier momento se vería claramente su movimiento desde el exterior, chocando contra mis costillas.

―Y yo a él ―respondí, sin darme cuenta.

Dana, que había continuado con su tarea mientras yo me sumía en mis pensamientos, anudó la trenza con cariño y me acarició dulcemente el hombro. Se fue en busca de un pequeño espejo que había traído consigo, una pieza de metal muy limpia y pulida, que reflejaba casi a la perfección.

Lo puso frente a mí y aprecié mi reflejo. Me había separado el fleco, dividiéndolo en dos partes y hecho una detallada y fina trenza desde la parte superior de mi cabeza, que servía como media diadema. Pasaba por encima de mi cinta de cuero hasta unirse a una trenza de mayor tamaño, que rozaba mi espalda. Era ligeramente diferente a la que me hacía habitualmente, pero me gustaba el resultado.

― ¿Qué te parece? ―interrogó, mirándome expectante.

―Me gusta ―admití, sinceramente―. Solo hay algo que…

― ¿Qué pasa?

― ¡Hipo! ¿Me puedes dejar tu puñal?

El vikingo se giró en nuestra dirección, mirándonos sin entender. Se lavó las manos y se las secó antes de acercarse a nosotras. Rebuscó en su cinturón antes de tenderme la navaja. La tomé con seguridad y, mirándome en el espejo, recorté algunos mechones del fleco que, en esa nueva posición, quedaban irregulares. Después de acotejarlo, miré a Dana.

― ¿Mejor? ―pregunté.

―Mejor ―asintió, con una sonrisa―. ¿Tú qué opinas, Hipo?

La pregunta pareció tomarle por sorpresa, porque nos miró sorprendido. Le tendí el arma, clavando mis ojos en los suyos. Él la tomó, rascándose nerviosamente con la mano libre detrás de la oreja. Fui testigo de cómo el sonrojo de sus mejillas iba aumentando rápidamente.

―T-te queda muy bien. Estás muy guapa, como siempre.

El final de la frase lo dijo tan bajo que me costó un verdadero esfuerzo captarlo, pero no pude decirle nada más porque enfundó el puñal en su cinturón y se dio la vuelta, volviendo a sus quehaceres. Decidida a no picarle, compartí una sonrisa divertida con Dana.

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta. Dana se encaminó rápidamente hacia ella, abriéndola. Nos encontramos con Johan Trueque y su simpática y permanente sonrisa.

―¡Johan! ―exclamó Dana, asombrada―. Adelante.

―Encantado de volver a verla, señorita Dana ―saludó, entrando en la cabaña―. A usted también, señorita Astrid, ya me han contado lo que ocurrió. Una bendición saber que se encuentra bien. Por supuesto, también me alegro de volver a verle, señorito Hipo.

―Hola, Johan ―le saludamos Hipo y yo a la vez, con una sonrisa.

― ¡Ah! Antes de que me olvide ―comentó, rebuscando en su morral de cuero―. Me pidieron que le entregara esto, señorita Dana.

Le tendió una carta, perfectamente doblada y con un sello que no identifiqué en ella. Dana la tomó entre sus manos, casi con miedo. Su rostro se volvió sombrío al identificar la procedencia del sobre.

―Gracias ―dijo de forma tajante y seca, casi agria, antes de marcharse rápidamente a la habitación de Hipo y encerrarse ahí.

Nos quedamos envueltos en un silencio extraño. Lancé una mirada a Hipo, que parecía muy tenso de pronto. Pareció leer la preocupación de mi mirada, pero me hizo un gesto de negación. Era una forma clara de decir: «Déjala sola».

―Vaya… ―exhaló Johan, tratando de romper la inquietud en la que nos encontrábamos―. Bueno, señorito Hipo, no crea que me he olvidado de usted. He traído algunas cosas que…

La tarde sucedió así, entre las anécdotas de Johan y las últimas mercancías que había traído. Destacaban unos extraños libros que había traído para Hipo, aparentemente. Hipo lo invitó a comer, lo que prolongó su estadía en la casa. Se marchó poco después, pero, aún así, ninguno de los dos nos animábamos a subir escaleras arriba y descubrir qué estaba haciendo Dana en la soledad de la habitación, enfrentándose a la misteriosa carta.

* * *

**Hipo POV**

Sabía que, cuando Dana entraba en crisis, lo mejor era dejarla sola. Al principio, ella necesitaba su espacio para poder batallar con sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, jamás había tardado tanto en salir de su caparazón. Llevaba horas encerrada en mi habitación, sin probar bocado. Ya era de noche y todos los jinetes habían venido a ver cómo se encontraba Astrid. Mi padre aún no volvía y se había decidido que cenarían con nosotros, reticentes a dejarnos solos.

Sin darme cuenta, me acerqué a la escalera. Como si la cercanía lograra que Dana saliera… Tamborileé la madera de uno de los escalones, alterado. El emblema que estaba presente en la carta era de la familia real de Kahr. Lo más probable era que se tratara de una carta de su padre. Sin embargo, no conocía su contenido. No sabía que tan grave era la situación. Solo podía hacer suposiciones, teniendo en cuenta lo que conocía de su irrazonable y egoísta padre.

Crucé miradas con Astrid, que, como yo, de cuando en cuando dirigía miradas nerviosas a la puerta cerrada. Ambos nos observamos, preocupados.

El repentino contacto en mi hombro me inquietó. Brinqué ligeramente, girándome en su dirección, encontrándome con la expresión divertida de Mocoso.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―pregunté, cruzándome de brazos, molesto por mi exagerada reacción.

―Eso me gustaría preguntar yo ―informó, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

No me hizo falta saber más para entender a qué se refería. Teniendo en cuenta cómo habían sido las cosas últimamente, la ausencia de Dana sería una cuestión evidente.

―No lo sé ―admití, rascándome cansadamente la frente―. Recibió una carta de Kahr y se ha mantenido encerrada desde entonces.

― ¿Y no sabes nada? ―interrogó, en un gruñido molesto.

Negué pesadamente.

―Solo puedo hacer suposiciones. No servirá de nada hasta que salga y nos hable ella misma.

Me senté en el suelo, apoyando mi espalda en los escalones. Mocoso me imitó, sentándose a mi lado. Ninguno de los dos parecía saber muy bien qué decir.

―Ella… ¿Suele hacer esto? ―preguntó, dubitativo.

―Dana es una persona que guarda sus temores bajo llave, hasta que no puede controlarlos más y estallan.

»Cuando éramos pequeños, si yo tenía una pesadilla, al momento se lo contaba a ella. Era de mi entera confianza y contarle mis miedos me liberaba de la carga. Sin embargo, ella es diferente. Aunque busca consuelo en mí, no se siente capaz de contar lo que pasa por su mente. Lo guarda para sí misma hasta que ya no puede más.

―Pero ahora está encerrada ahí dentro ―comentó Mocoso, confuso.

―Sí ―admití, con un profuso suspiro―. Eso es lo que más preocupado me tiene. Que lleve tantas horas ahí es lo que…

No pude terminar la frase. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que me olvidara de lo que iba a decir. Mocoso y yo nos levantamos del suelo para mirar a Dana, que empezaba a descender las escaleras.

Tenía el rostro envuelto en una mueca triste, con los labios fruncidos y los ojos entrecerrados. Tenía los párpados inflamados y enrojecidos, al igual que sus ojos y sus mejillas. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que había estado llorando. Tenía la carta arrugada dentro de su puño. La apretaba con tanta fuerza que le temblaban las manos.

― ¿Dana? ―la llamé, cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras―. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Dana me miró. Mordió fuertemente su labio inferior, intentando contener las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos. Parecía reacia a hablar.

―Tiene que ver con tu llegada a Mema, ¿verdad? Tu viaje tan repentino a esta isla fue porque estabas huyendo de algo.

Mis palabras dieron en el blanco, porque no pudo controlarse más y rompió a llorar. Era un llanto silencioso. Preocupado, me acerqué a ella.

― ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ―repetí, apretando sus hombros en un gesto tranquilizador.

―Mi vida es un tormento ―dijo al fin, con voz ronca.

― ¿A qué te refieres? Necesito que te expliques para poder ayudarte.

Empecé a guiarla a las sillas de madera que estaban en el centro de la sala. El paso de Dana parecía tan inestable que no dudaba que fuera a desplomarse en cualquier momento.

―Mocoso, ¿puedes traerle un poco de agua? ―pregunté, sin mirarle, concentrado en acomodarla en el asiento.

En un momento, Mocoso estaba a nuestro lado, con el vaso de madera en mano. Dana lo tomó entre pequeños sorbos, tratando de serenarse. Estuvimos así varios minutos, todos expectantes. Me senté junto a ella, mientras Mocoso se ubicaba en frente. Astrid, que estaba en el asiento contiguo, le masajeó suavemente la espalda.

Finalmente, con las lágrimas secas y el vaso vacío sobre la mesa, Dana inspiró hondo.

―He recibido una carta de mi padre ―informó, apretando con sus finos dedos el vaso de madera―. Me ha dicho que… ¿Por qué esto es tan difícil? Me ha dicho que el chamán ha tratado a mi madre y que es definitivo. Mi madre ya no es fértil.

―Por Odín… ―susurré, malhumorado, entreviendo qué estaba escondiendo Dana.

― ¿Tu madre intentaba tener más hijos? ―preguntó Patapez―. ¿Por qué? ¿No tienes hermanos?

Dana negó pesadamente con la cabeza, haciendo que su pelo se deslizara por sus hombros.

―El único hermano que tengo, me llegó de forma milagrosa ―contestó, agarrando mi mano en un apretón fuerte que correspondí.

―Entonces, ¿definitivamente eres la heredera? ―cuestionó Mocoso. Tenía el rostro pálido y el ceño fruncido, probablemente porque comenzaba a entender lo que implicaban las palabras de Dana.

―Como única hija, sí, lo soy. Sin embargo, solo sirvo para que el futuro heredero gobierne.

― ¿Te permitirá elegir? ―pregunté.

―No lo creo. Tendría que darse una razón o un beneficio muy fuerte, puesto que mi padre planea enlazarme en un matrimonio que aporte poder y riquezas a Kahr.

―Un heredero… ―susurró Astrid, lanzándome una mirada seria.

―O un rey. Mi padre será feliz con cualquiera de las dos opciones ―afirmó con acidez.

― ¿Ya tienes alguna oferta? ―cuestioné, apretando nuevamente el agarre de nuestras manos.

―Sí, una que, al parecer, ya está más que hablada. Mi padre lo considera como la mejor opción.

― ¿Quién? ―interrogó Mocoso. En esa simple palabra pude apreciar el malestar que le producía esta revelación y cómo se estaba obligando a sí mismo a ponerse una máscara para no mostrar sus verdaderas emociones. Una reacción muy vikinga de la que Astrid también era capaz.

―El jefe de los Berseker. Dagur el Desquiciado.

― ¿¡QUÉ!? ―exclamamos todos a la vez, levantándonos de nuestros asientos. Las únicas que se mantuvieron en su sitio fueron Dana, que se mantenía cabizbaja, y Astrid, que no podía debido a sus heridas.

― ¿¡Cómo puede comprometerte con semejante idiota!? ―vociferó Mocoso, con el rostro enrojecido por la furia.

―El hecho de que es un idiota no es el mayor problema ―opinó Astrid―. Es una bestia. Un salvaje.

―Ese tío está completamente loco ―afirmó Brusca, totalmente seria.

―Y nosotros sabemos de lo que hablamos ―continuó Chusco―. Hacemos muchas locuras, pero lo que hace ese tío es… Es…

―Enfermo ―concluyó Patapez.

―No recibe el título de Desquiciado por amor al arte ―rumié, sintiendo como los latidos de mi corazón furioso me ensordecían los oídos―. ¿¡En qué demonios está pensando tu padre!? Dagur es un maníaco y un psicópata. Adora la violencia por encima de todo.

―Tiene las propiedades que mi padre busca.

― ¿¡Cuáles!? ¿¡Tierras!? ¿¡Dinero!? ¿¡DE QUÉ VALE TODO ESO SI DAGUR PUEDE MATARTE EN CUALQUIERA DE SUS ARREBATOS!?

Estaba furioso, rozando la histeria. Había tenido mis encuentros con Dagur y sabía de lo que era capaz. Es más, si llegaba a conocer mi estrecha relación con Dana, era capaz de torturarla solo por hacerme daño a mí. No podía permitirlo. Dana era mi hermana, mi alma gemela. Siempre lo habíamos dado todo por el otro.

Inspiré hondo, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir era serio. Lo cambiaría todo, pero era la única salida en la que podía pensar.

―Dana ―dije, obligándome a mí mismo a reducir la ira en mi interior y a hablar con tranquilidad―. ¿Tu padre cambiaría de parecer si le ofreciéramos algo mejor?

―Es un comerciante, claro que optará por la mejor oferta ―afirmó, mirándome recelosa―. ¿Por qué?

―Ya que tu padre está comprando al líder según su tribu, en lugar de darle una tribu acaudalada gracias a las acciones del anterior jefe, cuya fortuna dilapidará pronto el que ocupa actualmente el trono, ¿por qué no le damos una que se encuentra en una buena posición geográfica y con grandes recursos y riquezas? ¡Ah! Por no decir la única tribu que ha sido capaz, hasta el momento, de entrenar dragones.

― ¡NO! ―gritó Dana, con todas sus fuerzas, sumida en el pánico. Estaba pálida y con los ojos abiertos de par en par―. ¡No voy a casarme contigo!

― ¿Por?

― ¿En serio me lo preguntas? Tú y yo jamás hemos tenido esa clase de relación. Hemos luchado contra cualquiera que tuviera esa idea sobre nosotros. ¿Cómo pretendes que ahora…?

―Eso no me importa ―la corté―. En este momento, lo único que tiene importancia para mí es mantenerte con vida y sé que, si te casas con Dagur, no durarás mucho tiempo. Ese monstruo es capaz de cualquier cosa siempre que satisfaga sus deseos y una vez que seas su esposa quedarás totalmente a su merced. Nadie podrá salvarte.

―Hipo… No puedo hacerte eso.

― ¿Por qué no? Sé que nunca nos hemos visto el uno al otro de forma romántica, pero antes de que pasara toda esta… revolución en Mema, tú y yo lo planeamos. Sabíamos que podríamos caminar juntos hasta que nos fuéramos al Valhalla, viviendo una vida tranquila.

― ¡Exacto! ¡Antes de todo esto! ―exclamó, levantándose de su asiento y haciendo aspavientos con las manos―. Antes solo nos teníamos el uno al otro. No había nada más. Sabíamos que podíamos vivir felizmente al lado del otro sin problemas, caminando por la vida de la mano. Sin embargo, durante mi estancia aquí te he visto volar. Tus sentimientos hacen que tu corazón vuele. Si te casas conmigo, nunca más podrá surcar el cielo.

Cerré los ojos, ante el repentino padecimiento que me atravesó las costillas, directo al corazón. Dana se estaba refiriendo a mi amor por Astrid, lo sabía. De cómo al fin, después de tanto tiempo, estaba dando muestras de ser correspondido. Había estado invadido por una estúpida felicidad gracias a esos momentos entre nosotros dos, sin embargo…

― ¿Crees que podría seguir viviendo egoístamente, sabiendo el infierno que estarías soportando? ―le pregunté, con la voz temblorosa―. Estoy aquí, vivo, gracias a que tú me salvaste cuando nos conocimos. Probablemente, si no nos hubiéramos encontrado, la presión de ser el heredero de Mema, la angustia por no ser como los demás, el resentimiento y la soledad… Habrían acabado conmigo. Habría terminado haciendo una estupidez que me habría costado la vida, ya sea por la desesperación o por intentar demostrar algo que no soy.

»Eres mi hermana. Ni aunque tuviéramos la misma sangre te sentiría más de mi familia que como ya te siento. Por eso, no podría seguir viviendo si supiera que te podía haber salvado del infierno cuando tuve ocasión…

Iba a continuar la frase, pero no pude. Los hipidos causados por las repentinas lágrimas y la presión de mi garganta me impidieron continuar. Dana, que había empezado a llorar nuevamente, se abalanzó sobre mí. Rodeó mi cuello con sus manos y, obligándome a inclinarme, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

―Lo siento, Hipo. Lo siento tanto… ―comenzó a decir, entre sollozos.

Sus lamentos y sus súplicas continuaron, destruyéndome por dentro. Correspondí el abrazo, apretándola fuertemente contra mí, intentando controlar unas lágrimas que no se detenían.

No sé dónde encontré el valor necesario para dirigir mi mirada al frente, hacia Astrid. Aunque ninguna se deslizaba por sus mejillas, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Estaba muy seria. Pude ver el dolor en sus ojos, pero extrañamente, también el orgullo, el reconocimiento y la aceptación. Ella tampoco podía permitir que Dana cayera en manos de semejante monstruo.

Ambos nos miramos, sintiendo la agonía compartida del corazón roto y sabiendo que no teníamos más remedio que aceptar nuestro destino. Ante la idea, no pude evitar que los ojos se me inundaran nuevamente de lágrimas.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Lo sé, muchos me odiáis un poco después de este capítulo, ¿verdad? Lo que tienen los finales es que las cosas se ponen serias. Y, en fin, cada vez huele más a "the end" por aquí xD.**

**DragoViking,** de veras, no sé como te las apañas para hacerme reír con tus comentarios xD. Me temo que sí se acerca el final, ¡qué se le va a hacer! Al menos espero que el resultado final guste ^^.

**LadyAiraHH,** ¡muchas gracias por tu review! Me ha hecho muy feliz saber tu punto de vista sobre esta historia. Yo no soy capaz de verla de forma objetiva porque le tengo cariño, pero me alegra saber que tienes una opinión tan buena de ella. Saber que te ha provocado tantas emociones es, incluso, embriagador. No sé si te habrá sorprendido el capítulo de hoy, pero no me odies, ¿vale? xD.

**MilalySnow**, lo sé, este par es un poco lento. Tampoco es que las circunstancias les faciliten las cosas xD.

**Alice**, gracias por tus reviews. Estoy muy contenta de saber que esta historia te está emocionando y gustando tanto.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **lady-werempire**,** Flame n' Shadows **y a** netokastillo.**

**Pues, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

**Astrid POV**

Francamente, desde que había aprendido el hecho de que los vikingos debíamos ser fuertes y valientes, los guerreros más poderosos del mundo, blindé mi corazón. Aunque se removiera bajo su coraza, intranquilo y agitado, siempre lo contenía en ese lugar olvidado. No podía permitirme, con todas las responsabilidades que cargaba sobre mis hombros, perder la cabeza en esas estupideces. Tenía que ser práctica e inteligente. No merecía la pena perderse en sentimientos inútiles. Por ello el matrimonio nunca había sido una meta urgente en mi mente. Me casaría cuando llegara el momento, con el propósito de otorgarle más poder a mi familia y traer al mundo unos descendientes más fuertes. Como no había ningún vikingo varón que me igualara o superara, esa idea había quedado relegada a un rincón.

Sin embargo, Hipo había hecho lo imposible por fundir el escudo de hierro que escudaba a mi corazón. Había sido siempre algo desconcertante. Hipo era débil y extraño. No era el perfecto vikingo con el que traería valiosos descendientes al mundo. Era… Hipo. No obstante, desde pequeños, era el único que había logrado colarse por mi perfecto escudo con una sencilla sonrisa en los labios. Eso me ponía furiosa. Que estuviera aprendiendo el oficio de la herrería no quería decir que pudiera ir desestabilizando y moldeando mis aceradas barreras a su antojo. Detestaba esos pensamientos inútiles en mi mente y esos latidos extraños en mi pecho.

Había tardado mucho tiempo en aprender el porqué de mi alteración y mi desconcierto. Mucho más en aceptarlo y admitirme a mí misma que Hipo era lo que necesitaba. El valiente herrero que se colaba en mis barreras era el que me ayudaría a quitármelas todas de encima y permitirme ver el mundo siendo yo misma.

Era desconcertante, pero enamorarme de Hipo había supuesto quererme a mí misma tal cual era. Había sido un apoyo para aquella sofocante presión. Se había convertido en una compañía cálida. Estar a su lado hacía los recuerdos menos tenebrosos, los días más claros y el futuro más brillante. Lograba que mi corazón infantil, inmaduro por estar por primera vez a la vista del mundo, aleteara frenético.

Por eso, por primera vez en mi vida, se me rompió el corazón. Ese corazón inocente e infantil, demasiado puro y débil para la hostilidad del mundo, se destrozó en mi pecho como una espada rota, desgarrando mis pulmones a su paso. Me ardía respirar y los ojos escocían. La mirada comenzó a nublárseme, a causa de las lágrimas, pero me negué a verter siquiera una. No podía permitirme algo como eso. No podía hacerme eso a mí misma. Tampoco a Hipo. Mi pequeño corazón debía aprender la lección, aceptar las cicatrices y seguir adelante.

Crucé una mirada con él. A diferencia de mí, él sí lloraba. Sus ojos y sus mejillas estaban llenos de lágrimas. Me observaba en silencio. Sus ojos brillaban por el dolor y la angustia. Su corazón estaba roto, como el mío. Sin embargo, no había duda en ellos. Estaba totalmente seguro de su decisión. Le apoyaba. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Sentí una repentina presión en mis hombros. La sensación era diferente, por lo que me desconcertó. Alcé el rostro, encontrándome con Chusca, que sonreía muy débilmente, no porque le divirtiera, sino porque intentaba insuflarme ánimos; y con Mocoso, que observaba la escena con una gravedad extraña en él. Sospechaba que, para él, también era el primer corazón rozo que sufría y que esa mueca seria y fantasmal le acompañaría durante un tiempo. Aun así, al igual que Chusca, se había acercado a apoyarme en silencio. Agradecida, apreté el agarre de sus manos en un gesto afectuoso.

* * *

Salí al exterior, esperando que el frío nocturno secara las resistentes lágrimas que se negaban a desaparecer de mis ojos. Nadie me siguió. Me observaron preocupados, sobre todo porque no debía hacerles gracia dejarme caminar sola con mis heridas, pero no dijeron nada. Supongo que todos aceptaron que necesitaba mi espacio.

Me senté en una roca al tiempo que Tormenta y Desdentao se acercaban a mí. Emitieron un gruñido amistoso, intentando romper mi semblante deprimido, pero no tardaron en aceptar que no se me iba a pasar tan fácilmente. Ambos se recostaron a mi lado, apoyando sus cabezas junto a mis pies, haciéndome compañía. Agradecía el gesto y al calor que me brindaban con su proximidad. No era que tuviera frío. Era más sentimental. Atenuaba un poco la fatiga de mi interior.

Un rato después, Desdentao se movió. No me hizo falta girarme para saber quién se acercaba. Era reacción solo podía preceder a una persona.

― ¿Cómo te encuentras? ―preguntó.

―Bien.

― ¿Las heridas te están molestando?

―No. Mientras no haga mucho ejercicio, estarán bien.

Nos quedamos sumidos en un silencio incómodo y tenso. Ninguno parecía estar muy seguro de qué decir ni de cómo. Parecía que el aire se estaba volviendo espeso a nuestro alrededor, dificultándome inspirar.

―Yo… ―empezó a decir. Estaba nervioso y le tembló la voz. Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar―. Yo sé que no debería decirte esto porque me acabo de comprometer, pero sé que si no te lo digo ahora, no podré hacerlo nunca.

Los restos desmigajados de mi corazón roto palpitaron en mi pecho, abriendo más las heridas.

―Desde que tengo uso de razón, desde la primera vez que te vi, he estado enamorado de ti, Astrid.

Los latidos doblaron su fuerza y su velocidad. El dolor era tan fuerte que las lágrimas retornaron a mis ojos. Una vez más, las retuve.

―Es egoísta decirte esto, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Temo que si lo guardo en mi corazón, se convierta en un sentimiento oscuro. He vivido experiencias demasiado bonitas contigo como para permitir que eso suceda.

Inspiré hondo y me armé de valor, alzando el rostro en su dirección. Él, en pie, mantenía sus ojos fijos en el mismo punto que yo había contemplado antes: el horizonte. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por las lágrimas, al igual que sus ojos inflamados. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romper a llorar, pero estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en contenerse. Al igual que yo, estaba forzando a su corazón inocente a crecer y a cicatrizar a la fuerza.

Al sentir la fijeza de mis ojos en él, giró hacia mí. Forzándome a no mirar a otro lugar, cuadré los hombros y me dispuse a hablar.

―Siempre has sido una persona fascinante para mí. Para bien y para mal.

A Hipo se le escapó una risita nerviosa ante mi comentario. No pude evitar sonreír tristemente.

―Eras totalmente lo opuesto a mí. Ver cómo intentabas tan afanosamente que te aceptaran siendo tal cual eras… Para mí, que me había visto obligada a esconder mis sentimientos por la fuerza de las responsabilidades, resultaba fascinante. Esos pequeños momentos que compartíamos juntos se convirtieron en pequeños tesoros en mi mente. Recuerdos maravillosos que guardaba celosamente para mí, donde nadie podía criticarme por tenerles tanto cariño.

»Luego, comenzamos a conocernos de verdad. Esa fascinación se convirtió, sin darme cuenta, en algo mucho más importante. Mucho más fuerte y confuso. Para mí que me había mantenido centrada en las obligaciones y había dejado relegadas las emociones, fue algo extraño. Sin embargo, una vez reconocí lo que era, me hizo extraordinariamente feliz ―tomé aire, fuertemente, pese al dolor punzante de mis heridas, buscando encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para ser totalmente sincera―. Sin darme cuenta, me había enamorado de ti, y ha sido el sentimiento más bonito y preciado que he sentido en mi vida.

No pude decir nada más. Repentinamente, Hipo hincó una rodilla en la piedra sobre la que yo estaba sentada y me abrazó. Lo hizo con mucho cuidado de no lastimarme, pero envolviéndome por completo. Gracias a la cercanía, sentí su cuerpo temblar.

―Sin importar qué pase ―continué diciendo, correspondiendo el abrazo―, siempre recordaré con felicidad lo que hemos compartido; y siempre estaré feliz porque tu hayas sido mi primer amor.

Una de las lágrimas de Hipo se deslizó por su mejilla y alcanzó la mía, rodando por ella. En ese momento, incapaz de aguantar más, empecé a llorar. El temblor de mi cuerpo se unió al de Hipo. Cerramos con más fuerza el abrazo.

―Me alegro de que mi primer corazón roto haya sido por una causa tan justa. No te habría perdonado si hubieras dejado a Dana a su suerte por mantenerte a mi lado ―dije, intentando sonreír.

―Siempre, sin importar el tiempo que pase, te querré. Nunca he amado a nadie más que tú y nunca lo haré. Siempre te amaré.

Sus palabras, que deberían haber sido el inicio de una vida juntos, eran el final. El sabor a la despedida era salado, como mis lágrimas. Había luchado porque mi llanto fuera silencioso, para que todo fuera lo más fácil posible. No pude hacerlo más. Los gemidos de dolor escaparon de mis labios sin contención. Los mismos que salieron de los labios de Hipo, inundando mis oídos.

No pude evitar preguntarme si el ataque del Skrill y su dolor lacerante no habían sido más que un preparativo para aquel momento. El dolor agónico de mi pecho parecía reírse del sufrimiento que había sentido semanas antes.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así. Aunque nos calmamos, seguimos sollozando, en silencio, apoyados el uno en el otro. Los dragones se habían alejado hacía tiempo, observándonos desde la distancia, entendiendo que necesitábamos un tiempo para nosotros dos. Un repentino carraspeo nos sobresaltó, obligándonos a separarnos.

Nos encontramos con las miradas de Estoico y de Bocón, que nos observaban sorprendidos. Me limpié rápidamente las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, intentando disimilar mi momento de debilidad.

― ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?

* * *

**Hipo POV**

Era difícil creer que, apenas unos minutos antes, Astrid y yo estuviéramos fuera, despidiéndonos de un futuro imposible. En ese momento, nos encontrábamos todos en el interior de la casa, con la clara expectación de papá y de Bocón.

― ¿Y bien? ―preguntó mi padre, cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Vais a decirnos de una vez que sucede aquí o tenemos que ir a buscar un par de Gronckles que os aplasten hasta sacaros la verdad? ―inquirió Bocón, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y alzando su peluda ceja rubia.

Entrelacé mis dedos con los de Dana y coloqué nuestras manos sobre la mesa, con seguridad.

―Dana Asgerdur y yo, Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, deseamos realizar los rituales de compromiso marital.

― ¿¡QUÉ!? ―exclamaron ambos a la vez, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

― ¡Pero Hipo! ―exclamó Bocón, desconcertado―. ¿¡Cómo dices eso ahora!? Siempre hemos creído que te ibas a casar con… ―cortó la frase a la mitad por el fuerte codazo que le dio mi padre, aunque no hizo falta que dijera más. El elocuente aspaviento de manos que lanzó a Astrid fue más que suficiente.

―Siempre habéis mantenido que no tenéis esa clase de relación, ¿qué ha sucedido para semejante cambio? ―cuestionó papá, estudiándonos a ambos.

Con un suspiro profundo, decidimos contarle la historia. Todos nos escucharon atentos, incluido el grupo de jinetes. En sus aportaciones, Dana relató sucesos que solo podían conocer las personas que habían vivido en Kahr. Como la ferviente desesperación de Ulf el Viajero por conseguir un heredero varón, o el desprecio que sentía hacia su hija por ser tan diferente a sus expectativas, considerándola débil e incompetente. Terminamos con las noticias del próximo compromiso de Dana con el desquiciado de Dagur. Las señales de alarma surgieron en Bocón y en mi padre, que compartieron una mirada preocupada.

―Ante la situación, probablemente la opción más práctica sería la que sugerís ―admitió mi padre, mesándose la barba, pensativo―. Sin embargo…

― ¿Qué? ―preguntamos Dana y yo a la vez.

―No creo que os haga felices ―admitió.

―A ninguno de los dos ―aseveró Bocón.

―La felicidad no importa ahora mismo ―reclamé, frunciendo el ceño―. Lo primordial es la vida de Dana.

―Sí, hijo. Lo sé, pero la felicidad también es importante. Hace poco, si me hubieras planteado esta situación, te hubiera dicho que sí. Es la opción más práctica y cómoda. Sin embargo, desde que lograste demostrarnos otra forma de ver el mundo, hemos cambiado. Ahora mismo, creo que vuestra felicidad también hay que tenerla en cuenta. También es importante.

―Yo soy totalmente incapaz de ver otra salida que mantenga todo en orden ―admití, derrotado.

―Bueno ―comenzó a decir Bocón, dubitativo―, existe una opción que puede salvar a Dana y mantener vuestra felicidad a salvo. Aunque no sabría decirte sobre mantener las cosas en orden.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―interrogó Dana, irguiéndose levemente, de forma inconsciente, de su asiento.

―Dana, tengo una pregunta que hacerte ―dijo mi padre, centrándose en ella―. ¿Qué tan fuerte es tu vínculo con Kahr?

Dana parpadeó confusa durante unos instantes, desconcertada.

― ¿A qué se refiere? ―preguntó a modo de respuesta, confundida.

―Al ser Hipo el futuro jefe de Mema, con las cualidades que esta aldea tiene, supondría que tendrías que vivir aquí en caso de que contrajerais matrimonio. Por lo que supongo que no tienes un vínculo tan fuerte con tu isla natal como para desear vivir allí, pese a todo.

―Aprecio a mi madre y a mis amigos, pero sé que ellos podrían seguir sin mí. Mi madre siempre ha luchado contra los deseos de mi padre, deseando darme libertad a la hora de escoger mi futuro. Para ella ha sido un regalo de los dioses el haber sobrevivido a mi infancia, así que siempre ha sido feliz al verme retomar una vida normal. Ella aceptaría lo que fuera que me mantuviera a salvo.

Apreté el agarre de Dana al ver cómo su rostro se contraía de la pena al pensar en su madre. Ella lo respondió con otro apretón, agradeciendo el apoyo.

―Entonces supongo que es más que una posibilidad remota… ―meditó mi padre.

― ¿El qué? ¡Decidlo de una vez! ―insté, molesto con tantos rodeos.

― ¡Tu padre está pensando en adoptar a Dana! ―exclamó Bocón, a todo grito.

― ¡Bocón! ―reclamó mi padre, fulminándole con la mirada.

― ¿¡Cómo!? ―cuestionamos todos, anonadados.

Dana y yo nos levantamos del asiento, completamente, de la impresión. Las sillas rebotaron contra el suelo, debido al impulso. Mi padre se masajeó la cara, buscando la manera de responder a las ansiosas miradas que le dirigíamos.

―Ustedes dos siempre se han presentado al mundo como hermanos. Así que se me ha pasado por la mente la idea de adoptarte. Al formar parte de mi familia, cualquier deseo que tenga tu padre sobre ti desaparecerá. No podrá obligarte a nada ―explicó mi padre.

―Y al ser hija del jefe de la aldea, reclamarte sería como atacar a la aldea entera. Como les superamos en recursos y fuerza armada, sin siquiera contar con los dragones, no se replanteará hacer nada ―continuó Bocón, con una sonrisa amistosa comenzando a surgir bajo su bigote.

― ¿De verdad… ―empezó a preguntar Dana, aunque la voz se le cortó debido a los nervios― quieres que sea tu hija?

―Estaría más que encantado ―contestó mi padre, con una sonrisa afectuosa―. Sé que serás una hija tan maravilla como Hipo ―afirmó, mirándonos a ambos―. Sin embargo, antes de tomar cualquier decisión, quiero que tengas claro algo. Yo seré tu padre e Hipo será tu hermano. Nosotros seremos tu familia. Tus padres biológicos, a ojos del mundo, dejarán de serlo. No tendrás ningún vínculo con ellos ni con Kahr. Es muy probable que siquiera puedas volver. ¿Estás preparada para eso?

Dana se mantuvo en silencio un minuto. Cerró los ojos y meditó para sí misma. Ninguno la interrumpió. Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella. Cuando abrió los ojos, había una determinación férrea y resplandeciente en ellos. Era como contemplar el mar en calma antes de la tormenta.

Dana se inclinó suavemente, haciendo una reverencia hacia mi padre.

―Si me acogéis en su familia, aceptaré gustosa su apellido y todo lo que ello conlleva.

Papá se levantó de su asiento y caminó en nuestra dirección. Dana se irguió, siguiéndole con la mirada. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, él extendió los brazos en su dirección, dispuesto a darle un abrazo.

―Bienvenida a la familia, Dana Horrendo Abadejo.

Lo dijo simplemente, con su voz grave y profunda, pero bastó para conseguir que Dana sollozara una vez más. Ella respondió el abrazo con efusividad, sin darse cuenta de que aún manteníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas, tirando de mí. Papá, con sus enormes brazos, nos rodeó a ambos con fuerza. Sin darme cuenta, yo también empecé a llorar.

― ¿Quién iba a decir que a estas alturas de la vida tendrías una hija, Estoico? ―preguntó Bocón, estallando en carcajadas.

―Cállate, Bocón ―ordenó mi padre, rompiendo el abrazo, liquidando a su mejor amigo con la mirada. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que había en sus labios era demasiado reveladora para tomarle en serio. Aunque tampoco es que Bocón se tomara demasiado en serio esas cosas…

Dana y yo teníamos la misma expresión tonta. Al mirar a nuestro alrededor, me sorprendí ante semejante espectáculo. Aunque se habían mantenido de una pieza en ese día tan problemático, al final habían acabado sucumbiendo. Los gemelos lloraban abrazados, de una forma ensordecedora, como bebés dragón; Patapez se limpiaba cuidadosamente con la manga de su túnica; Mocoso miraba al techo, como si fuera muy interesante, intentando no revelar que sus ojos estaban mucho más acuosos de lo usual; y Astrid sonreía de oreja a oreja. También lloraba, como todos, pero su sonrisa era tan genuina que estaba preciosa.

Quizás porque escucharon el jolgorio o se percataron del cambio de ambiente, Desdentao y Tormenta se las ingeniaron para colarse en la casa. El resto de dragones presenció la situación desde fuera. Se estiraron, haciendo crujir sus huesos, como si la tensa situación los hubiera tenido en vilo.

―Bienvenida a la familia, hermana. Espero que te guste el apellido familiar ―la felicité, abrazándola fuertemente durante un segundo, lo que causó que riera.

―Es un placer, hermano ―contestó con humor―. Y creo que es hora de que tú vuelvas a poner las cosas en su sitio.

La miré sin comprender, aunque no tuve tiempo de preguntarle nada. Me dio un empujón tan fuerte que solo pude pensar en frenar. Me detuve justo frente a Astrid. Tragué fuertemente, inquieto. Si antes había creído que estaba preciosa, ahora, tan cerca que podía ver el centelleo de sus ojos azules, el tenue sonrojo de sus mejillas y sus labios radiantes, era celestial. Ahora que el compromiso era un tema olvidado, la conversación que habíamos mantenido antes me inundó con una fuerza arrolladora. Quizás porque antes, lo habíamos dicho todo pensando en que era una despedida, y ahora parecía un comienzo. Astrid pareció pensar lo mismo que yo, porque el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentó. Esa visión me quebró.

Siguiendo un impulso y sin importarme la gente a nuestro alrededor, pasé un brazo por sus caderas, con cuidado de no abrirle las heridas, alzándola del suelo. Al parecer le sorprendió, porque se agarró a mis hombros como acto reflejo y me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Paseé mi otra mano por su cuello, acariciándolo suavemente, y la atraje hacia mí.

Sus labios estaban fríos, probablemente por todo el tiempo que había pasado antes fuera, pero jamás nada me había parecido tan dulce ni tan cálido. Por primera vez en mi vida, yo besé a Astrid Hofferson, pero estaba seguro de que no iba a ser la última.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! **

**¿Qué os ha parecido este último capítulo? Si soy sincera, yo he llorado. Un poquitito nada más (porque mi corazón se ha roto con otras historias antes y me he endurecido xD), pero sigue contando como llorar. De todas formas, os informo de que habrá un _epílogo_. Será cortito en comparación. Lo publicaré en unos días. **

**Lily-D13, **no sé si habré logrado hacerte llorar en esta ocasión, pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

**DragoViking,** de verdad, tus reviews son como un regalo caído del cielo. ¡Me encantan! La parte maquiavélica de mi persona se congratula de tu confusión xD Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado ^^.

**MilalySnow, **no sé si descontrol, pero lágrimas para crear el mar de Alicia en el País de la Maravillas, seguro xD.

**Hamato hamato, **¡muchas gracias por tus palabras! Espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado.

**Alexandra HSGS, **bueno, ya ves que boda, entre esos dos, no hay xD. Te di un buen susto, ¿eh? ¿Sabes que es la primera vez que leo un "ñoooooo" por estos lares? Las pequeñas cosas que hacen feliz a una.

**Espero que todos hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo y conocer vuestras opiniones al respecto. Os recomiendo leer otros fics que tengo publicados sobre HTTYD, como **_He mele no Astrid_** o **_Mortal Night_**. A los dos les tengo un cariño muy especial. **

**Bueno, pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el epílogo!**


	17. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Dana POV**

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que mi vida había cambiado, completamente. Estoico el Vasto me había adoptado, pasando a ser mi padre e Hipo mi hermano. Por consiguiente, yo dejé de ser Dana Asgerdur para llamarme Dana Horrendo Abadejo. Era increíble como un nombre tan horrible podía hacerme tan feliz.

No podía evitar pensar en eso mientras acariciaba suavemente el gracioso hocico redondo de Fjöru, mi dragón. Era un Planeador de Mareas precioso. Era enorme, con un tamaño muy similar a Garfios, al igual que su cuerpo delgado. Me encantaba su hermoso cuello largo, tan sofisticado. Sus escamas parecían joyas. A la luz del Sol, centelleaban magníficamente, mientras que, bajo el agua, parecía poseer preciosas aguamarinas plegadas por todo su cuerpo. Eran especialmente increíbles en sus alas y su cola, donde la capacidad de movimiento era mayor y los colores bailaban. Sus extremidades muy anchas y suaves, muy elegantes. Parecían abanicos, lo que le permitía nadar a gran velocidad bajo el agua. Fjöru pertenecía a la clase marejada. Podía volar por el aire, pero necesitaba descansar en zonas de agua.

Yo era la primera vikinga en isla Mema en tener como compañero a un dragón acuático. Todo por idea de Hipo, debo aclarar. Aunque eso es una historia demasiado larga para contar en este momento.

La hazaña de vivir pacíficamente en Mema no había sido fácil. Para poder hacerlo, me había visto obligada a renegar de mi nombre, mis obligaciones como princesa y mis ancestros. Había tenido que sesgar todos los hilos que me ataban a mi pasado, aferrándome al que suponía mi actual familia para no perderme.

Aunque no quisiera hacer daño a nadie, era consciente de la realidad. Mis acciones serían vistas, a los ojos del mundo, como una humillación para la familia Asgerdur. Había dejado a los líderes de Kahr sin heredera al trono que mantuviera la sangre Asgerdur en el poder. Mi nombre sería repudiado y arrancado de las memorias de mi anterior tribu. Como bien había dicho mi padre, Estoico, mi familia biológica ya no era nada mío. Había resultado una decisión dolorosa, sobre todo por mi madre, pero Ulf no me había dejado otra opción.

Mi padre y Bocón habían tenido razón en algo. Ulf no se había atrevido a empezar una guerra con Mema. Sabía que no tenía el suficiente potencial militar para ello. Es más, como siempre, había dado muestras de lo "mucho" que me quería y de lo importantes que eran los negocios para él. Después de un tiempo lleno de tensiones, se habían reabierto las negociaciones mercantiles entre ambas islas.

Mi padre nos dio la gran noticia a Hipo y a mí unas noches antes, después de cenar. Él sabía cuánto me preocupaba la gravedad que podía acarrear mis acciones, así que yo era consciente de que había sido extremadamente puntilloso con el tema. Después de eso, estuve hablando tendidamente del tema con Hipo, en su cuarto. Papá había remodelado la cabaña para construirme una habitación propia. Sin embargo, en noches como esa, en las que tenía mucho que pensar, me seguía marchando a la cama de Hipo. Su abrazo cálido y los ronquidos sinuosos de Desdentao me ayudaban a relajar la mente.

Fjöru, tan perspicaz como siempre, captó cómo mis pensamientos se perdían en derroteros cada vez más funestos. Chapoteó suavemente con sus patas, empapándome. Cabe destacar que, con su tamaño, un jugueteo suyo siempre lograba bañarme de pies a cabeza. Me aparté el fleco mojado de mi línea de visión, lanzándole una mirada malhumorada. Ante mi reacción, Fjöru emitió un gorjeo similar a una risa. Casi podía ver cómo sonreían sus ojos zafiros. Le di un ligero golpe en el hocico, en respuesta.

Fjöru estaba en un enorme estanque que papá e Hipo habían ordenado construir al lado de casa, para que ambos pudiéramos estar juntos en cualquier momento. Gracias a eso, podía estar en la orilla y estar a la misma altura que la cabeza del dragón. Era una gran ventaja. No quería que me pasara lo mismo que a Mocoso. Gracias a que Garfios siempre lo veía tan pequeño, se burlaba de él casi siempre. Hipo creía que era elemental que jinete y dragón se vieran como iguales. Una forma fácil de lograrlo era mirándose cara a cara.

― ¿Lo ha vuelto a hacer? ―preguntó una conocida voz. Sonaba lejana y baja.

Saqué mis piernas de la piscina y me levanté. Caminé por el paseo de madera hasta asomarme a la baranda que lo delimitaba. Después de un par de accidentes, nos habíamos visto obligados a ponerlo. Me alongué y vi, varios metros más abajo, a Mocoso. Garfios estaba tras él. Al verme, estiró el cuello para acercarse a mí. Le acaricié el mentón con ternura, consiguiendo un ronroneo de su parte. Me rodeó con su cuello. Su calor corporal comenzó a secar mi ropa húmeda.

―Hola a ti también ―saludé a Mocoso, sin perder de vista a Garfios, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados de puro disfrute―. ¿Lo has visto desde allí abajo?

―No, pero escuché el sonido del agua. Lo supuse.

―Claro, como Garfios siempre "juega" contigo, ya estás alerta ante cualquier cosa ―contesté con humor.

― ¡Oye! ¡Nosotros realmente jugamos! ―exclamó, cruzándose de brazos―. Es solo que no sabe controlarse… ―refunfuñó a duras penas.

Garfios y yo nos reímos ante la mala cara de Mocoso. Fjöru, deseando unirse a la diversión, lanzó un enorme torrente de agua por la boca, en dirección a Mocoso, dejándole tan calado como yo había estado minutos antes.

― ¡Fjöru! ―reclamó, sacudiéndose el agua meneando el cuerpo.

― ¡Oh, vamos! No te sulfures. Solo es agua. No te va a hacer nada.

― No estés tan segura. Capaz se derrite después de tomar un baño ―bromeó Astrid, apareciendo de pronto.

Estaba rodeando la casa, así que debería haber salido de ella. Iba en compañía de Tormenta, Desdentao e Hipo, del que iba de la mano. Me hacía muy feliz que todo el drama que tuvimos que vivir, gracias al egoísta de Ulf, hubiera servido para reforzar su relación. No es que estuvieran todo el día juntos, pegados como lapas, pero eran mucho menos tímidos con sus sentimientos. Me despertaba un extraño sentimiento de ternura verlos así.

― ¡Ja, qué graciosa! ―refutó Mocoso, lanzándole una mirada envenenada―. Que conste que yo me baño, listilla.

―No sé. A veces me cuesta diferenciar entre un yak y tú ―se jactó ella, acomodando una mano en su cintura y apartándose el fleco de la cara, en su característica postura orgullosa.

―Venga, venga, dejadlo ya ―pidió Hipo, poniéndose en medio. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Era obvio que tenía ganas de reír, pero se estaba conteniendo. Mocoso no disfrutaba ser el centro de las bromas.

― ¿Qué pasa con esta reunión repentina? ―pregunté, acariciando las aletas de la cabeza de Fjöru, que se había aproximado a mi posición.

Era gracioso tener a Garfios en mis hombros y a Fjöru en mi muslo. Me daba la sensación de ser una dama de los dragones. Sobre todo desde mi posición, donde podía mirarles a todos sin levantar la cabeza. Podía parecer una estupidez, pero para alguien tan pequeña como yo era una sensación refrescante.

―Nada en especial. Queríamos ir a volar un rato y veníamos a preguntarte si te apetecía ―explicó Hipo, haciendo un guiño como una clara invitación.

―Venga, ¡vamos! ―ordenó Astrid, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que bajara.

―Claro, ¡ya bajo! ―exclamé, dándole una caricia gentil a Garfios y a Fjöru, para que se separaran de mí.

Me encaminé hacia el Planeador de Mareas. Tomé un poco de agua entre mis manos y la dejé caer, suavemente, sobre su frente. Cerró los ojos. No porque le molestara, sino porque le relajaba la sensación.

― ¿Estás listo para volar un rato?

Fjöru emitió un gorjeo de asentimiento, pero no alzó el vuelo. Había aprendido a esperar a que yo diera la señal. Esto se debía a que con la fuerza que imprimía en el impulso de volar, podía ser capaz de lanzarme directa al estanque, con riesgo de ahogamiento. Por eso, fui en dirección a las escaleras para reunirme con los demás. Una vez estuve a su lado, emití el rugido característico de los planeadores de mareas. Muy agudo y suave. Fjöru estiró las alas y emprendió el vuelo. Tan majestuoso como era, subió varias decenas de metros, antes de descender haciendo elegantes piruetas. Como todo Planeador de Mareas, adoraba bailar entre las corrientes, sin importar si eran acuáticas o de aire. Le dejamos tomarse su tiempo para descender. Era tan fanfarrón que adoraba esos minutos de baile en solitario, ante los ojos de todos. Escuché a Desdentao refunfuñar, lo que me hizo reír.

― ¿Envidioso, campeón? ―le preguntó Hipo con sorna.

Desdentao lo fulminó con la mirada. En venganza, se puso a dos patas y, aunque Hipo trató de impedirlo, le lamió todo el dorso izquierdo de la cara.

― ¡Puaj! ¡Desdentao! No sabes aceptar una broma ―se quejó Hipo, limpiándose los restos de baba con la manga de la túnica.

En respuesta, el Furia Nocturna le negó la mirada, marchándose presumidamente de allí.

― ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Campeón!

―Eso te pasa por picarle ―le comentó Astrid, disfrutando del espectáculo.

―Sí, ya… Anda, vamos ―ordenó, empezando a caminar para seguir a su compañero.

Sabiendo que Fjöru nos seguiría desde el cielo, imité sus pasos. Debido a la distancia, íbamos en dos grupos separados. Sobre todo porque Desdentao había aumentado la velocidad, lo que implicaba que Hipo, Astrid y Tormenta empezaron a trotar. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para verles, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírles.

A diferencia de mí, Mocoso si podía igualar su velocidad, pero, por alguna razón, decidió mantenerse a mi lado. Su proximidad me ponía nerviosa, aunque no sabía cómo remediarlo. Lo peor es que él parecía extraordinariamente sereno, incluso dejando rastros de agua tras su paso.

Frente a nosotros, Hipo trastabilló. La prótesis le había venido dando problemas los últimos días y a veces se zafaba, provocando esos pequeños accidentes. Desdentao olvidó su enfado al ver a su mejor amigo en el suelo. Nosotros también aceleramos el paso. Astrid ayudó a Hipo a levantarse, tirando de su brazo. Desdentao les apoyó desde la espalda. Hipo logró erguirse mucho antes de que nosotros llegáramos a su nivel, aunque su pisada aún lucía inestable. Intentó recolocar la prótesis dando ligeros golpes contra el suelo, pero su equilibrio falló. Astrid estuvo rápida esa vez y lo agarró a tiempo. Sin embargo, no calcularon bien y acabaron dándose un beso. Se separaron al momento, azorados.

Me detuve en mi sitio, incluso retrocedí. Me sentía incómoda interrumpiendo la situación. Incluso era un tanto invasivo estar mirándoles, pero tampoco es que pudiera mirar hacia otro lado. Le tapé la boca a Mocoso antes de que pudiera decir nada, puesto que me lo veía venir.

Hipo, tomando de sorpresa a Astrid, la tomó por la nuca y le dio un repentino beso. Fue muy casto y breve, pero eso no quitaba nada. Se separaron, Hipo dijo algo que no escuché y, apoyándose en Desdentao, reanudó la marcha. Astrid se quedó unos segundos ahí, patidifusa, antes de echarse a reír y seguirle, en compañía de Tormenta. Nosotros nos quedamos en nuestra posición un poco más. Sería extraño aparecer en ese momento.

Empezamos a caminar cuando consideré que estábamos a una distancia prudente.

― ¿Vamos a tener que presenciar estos espectáculos a cada rato? ―se quejó Mocoso, a mi lado.

― No seas llorón ―le reproché―. Ha sido muy lindo.

―Sí, ya…

― ¿En serio? Hay que ser muy valiente para robarle un beso a Astrid. Solo por vergüenza, ella podría lanzarle un hacha.

―Ellos son pareja.

― ¿Y? Tanto si se está en pareja como si no, robar un beso es como un salto al vacío. Cualquier error y te puedes dar de bruces contra el suelo. Hay que atreverse a saltar.

―Esa idea está un poco cogida por los pelos.

― ¿Ah, sí? Vamos a comprobarlo.

La verdad, no lo había planeado así. Me dejé llevar por el impulso de la conversación. Me sorprendí a mí misma deteniéndole y obligándole a girarse hacia mí. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos razonara sobre la situación, tomé los extremos de su chaleco y lo aproximé hacia mí. No me importó que rezumara agua. Me puse de puntillas para poder tocar sus labios.

El mero contacto produjo un escalofrío que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Nuestros labios solo se estaban rozando, pero sentí que ardían. Era cálido y reconfortante, pero podía apreciar un matiz tórrido escondido bajo esa quietud.

Nos separamos, mirándonos atónitos. Nos faltaba el aire, pero sospechaba que era más por la impresión que por otra cosa. Estaba a punto de soltar una frase ingeniosa, para romper el hielo, cuando Mocoso posó sus manos en mis mejillas y me besó otra vez. Inconscientemente, sujeté el agarre de sus manos, deseando que no se separara de mí. Los pensamientos perdieron solidez y cohesión en mi mente. Todo mi cuerpo ardía febril por el ardiente roce de nuestros labios. Era extraño sentir las gotas de agua caer del cabello de Mocoso y resbalar por mi piel. Se sentían como lava ardiente, pese a estar heladas.

Cuando escuchamos un ruido, nos separamos, alerta. Nos sorprendimos al encontrarnos con Fjöru en medio del camino, pero no tardé en comprender que, con su inmenso cuerpo, estaba obstaculizando la vista de los demás. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante esa idea. Reemprendimos el trayecto en silencio, aunque Mocoso entrelazó su mano con la mía. Lo miré de soslayo y lo descubrí luchando por encubrir una sonrisa de tonta felicidad. Ese hecho logró que la que yo escondía se mostrara abiertamente en mi boca. Apreté el agarre con animosidad.

No tardamos mucho en alcanzar a los demás porque se habían detenido. Patapez y Barrilete estaban frente a ellos.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―pregunté, curiosa.

Todos nos miraron con atención, especialmente la sujeción de nuestras manos. Patapez parecía estar a punto, para mi desgracia, de indagar sobre el tema cuando Hipo lo cortó.

―Al parecer tenemos noticias de Kahr ―contestó Hipo.

Sin darme cuenta, me envaré. Mocoso realizó un masaje en la palma de mi mano con su pulgar, intentando tranquilizarme.

―No creemos que sea por tu padre ―explicó Patapez, tan sincero como siempre―. Al menos no de forma oficial.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―La bandera que oscila su barco es la misma que la que te trajo hasta aquí ―aclaró Astrid.

Miré a mi hermano, estupefacta, ante lo que él sonrió. Seguro que encontraba divertida mi reacción.

― ¿Ellos están aquí? ¿Tú ya lo sabías?

―No, no sabía nada, pero no me sorprende. Ahora que las cosas se han calmado, no me extraña que quieran venir de visita.

―Me gustaría decir que no tardarán en llegar. En breve atracarán en el puerto ―informó Patapez, con ese aire tan serio que siempre tenía cuando le daba informes a Hipo.

No necesitamos más. Cada uno se subió a lomos de su dragón y marchó en dirección al puerto. Nos encontramos a los gemelos, junto con Vómito y Eructo, allí. Al parecer, el tema de la bandera del león y la rosa había llamado la atención de todo el mundo.

Patapez tenía razón. La embarcación estaría lista en breve para desembarcar. Desmontamos de los dragones y nos acercamos a la nave.

― ¡HIPO! ¡DANA!

El repentino jolgorio nos sobresaltó. Miramos hacia arriba y nos encontramos con la atolondrada Sala, batiendo los brazos por encima de su cabeza en busca de atención; el calmado Niels, que saludaba suavemente; la amorosa Freya, que parecía estar muriéndose de ganas de darnos uno de sus estrujantes abrazos; y Camicazi. Me detuve un momento en ella, intentando comprender si la estaba viendo de verdad o se trataba de un espejismo. Al calvar su fuerte mirada en mí y sonreírme de forma ladina, comprendí que no estaba soñando nada. Su sonrisita petulante me dio ganas de escupirle.

Sin dar tiempo a reaccionar, Camicazi saltó del barco, sin inmutarse por la distancia hacia el suelo de piedra, directa a los brazos de Hipo. Él, que no podía permitir que se estrellara contra el suelo, corrió a lo que previó como el lugar de caída de Camicazi. Pudo agarrarla a tiempo, pero ella no era tan pequeña y ligera como yo, así que ambos cayeron al suelo en el acto. Hipo se llevó la peor parte.

― ¿Estáis los dos bien? ―cuestionó Freya a voz de grito, preocupada.

―Sí, no os preocupéis ―respondió Hipo, con voz lastimera. Solo por su voz, era obvio que, como mínimo, estaba mareado por el impacto.

―Yo estoy perfectamente ―aclaró Camicazi con voz melosa, apretando el abrazo en torno a Hipo―. Con Hipo a mi lado, ¿cómo no estarlo?

Para todo el mundo en el puerto, la situación estaba descontrolada. Todos miraban el repentino triángulo amoroso que se acababa de montar y lo cerca que estaba Astrid de su hacha. Parecía una cuestión general preguntarse qué cabeza rodaría primero. Sin embargo, antes de eso, zarandearía a esa loca descerebrada.

― ¡Apártate de mi hermano, bruja! ―rugí, acercándome a ellos, más que dispuesta a desmelenarla.

―Inténtalo si puedes ―respondió, burlándose de mí en toda mi cara.

Entonces, sin dar tiempo a evitarlo, Camicazi le plantó un beso al semiinconsciente de Hipo.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el epílogo? Creo que más de uno me va a odiar un poco por esto xD. Que conste que lo advertí. Aquellos que se han leído el spin-off (**_He mele no Astrid_**) ya se olían la tostada. En fin, lo que quiero decir es que hay segunda parte. He decidido no publicarla hasta tenerla completa. Si no, tardo una eternidad en completarla. Mientras tanto, os invito a leer otras de mis historias, como**_ Mortal Night_**, cuya segunda parte publicaré en breve.**

**Alexandra HSGS, **no sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que tú me vas a detestar después de este epílogo.

**MilalySnow, tu**s palabras me llenan de orgullo y satisfacción. No sé si habré llegado al nivel que esperabas con este epílogo, pero espero, sinceramente, que lo hayas disfrutado.

**Forever Hiccstrid, ¿**de verdad lloraste? ¡Ay, mi niña! No me alegro de que sufras, obviamente, pero saber que te llego tanto esta historia es un gran orgullo. Muchas gracias.

**Cathrina Frankenstein, **sé que debo sentirme mal porque hayas llorado, pero no puedo xD. No disfruto de tu sufrimiento, obviamente, pero saber que _Fly with me_ ha llegado a conmoverte hasta ese punto es un gran halago. Espero que hayas disfrutado el epílogo.

**Eternal-Illusion151, **no sé si en el epílogo se comprendió mejor, pero no estoy dando a entender un proceso de adopción como los de hoy en día. En aquella época, el apellido era el contrato familiar. Dana reniega del que era su apellido por nacimiento y acepta el que le brinda Estoico, convirtiéndose en su hija. Por eso, sus padres biológicos, a no ser que quieran reclamarla a la fuerza, no pueden tenerla de vuelta. Esto se debe a que es una decisión de ella. Al igual que, si ella deseara volver, los padres tendrían que decidir si vuelven a otorgarle el apellido de la familia o renegar de ella. Bueno, respecto al tema dulzón... _Fly with me_ ha sido ñoño desde el principio, así que tenía que acabar de la misma forma xD. Espero que hayas disfrutado del epílogo. Si tienes más preguntas, no dudes.

**DragoViking, **por tu comentario, no sé por qué, te imaginé saltando xD. Espero que el epílogo te haya gustado. Aunque temo que me vas a odiar xD.

**Yoloswagy,** ¡muchas gracias! Me alegro de que los capítulos te hayan gustado. Tú no te preocupes. en la secuela te pones al día sin problema xD.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis acompañado en esta primera aventura de **_Fly with me_**. Sin ustedes esto no habría salido adelante y espero contar con vuestro apoyo en la segunda parte. Actualizaré un aviso en esta misma historia cuando comience su publicación.**

**Para los que vengáis nuevos, no dudéis en dejar reviews. Eso me impulsará a publicar la segunda parte más rápido xD.**

**Bueno, pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!**


	18. ¡La secuela ha llegado!

¡Hola a todos!

Escribo esta pequeña nota para comunicaros que la secuela de **_Fly with me_** ya está en el universo Fanfiction bajo el nombre _**Fly with me: Dreams and Nightmares**__. _Podéis encontrarla en mi perfil sin problemas. ¡Ah! También os dejo la sinopsis aquí:

_Hipo creía que era imposible ser tan feliz. Cinco meses después de haber salvado a su hermana del horror que tenía planificado para ella su padre biológico, todo parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Sin embargo, no tardaría en descubrir que el poder de las pesadillas es más fuerte de lo que jamás imaginó. Secuela de "Fly with me"._

¡Estoy tan feliz de que por fin esté en marcha la secuela! Y estoy enamorada de la portada, aunque sé que no es nada del otro mundo xD. En fin, espero que disfrutéis de esta continuación y tener noticias vuestras.

Antes de que se me olvide, recordad que también estoy en Wattpad como **_MeimiCaro_**.

Ahora ya, me despido.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


End file.
